Evolution
by Samnamikaze23
Summary: What is evolution... 2 billion years of evolution and the world still remains the same... This world needs to evolve... And I would see it happen.
1. Chapter 1

**EVOLUTION PART I**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This Disclaimer is for the entire story… won't be putting it on every chapter, too bothersome. **

**Play Opening theme: "Sign **by** Flow"**

**CHAPTER ONE:**GENESIS

**Play "SNOWFIELD **by **CLANNAD"**

**.**

**..**

…

Darkness….

What do you think when you are enshrouded in darkness?

Do you get scared, worried, and angry for being abandoned?

Well that's not the case for some people;

Those People who thrive in the darkness…

Those People who revel in Darkness…

'DEMON!'

'MONSTER!'

'GET AWAY YOU PEST!'

How are humans so cruel, not to try and understand the situation but come off on baseless conclusions that might not end well for them…

They never learn from their actions… What a waste of evolution.

'Why?'

'Why do they hate me?'

'Why do they despise me?'

WHY DO THEY LOOK AT ME WITH SUCH EYES?'

'Why do I exist?'

'Why …am I Alive?'

Children are not supposed to have those thoughts running through their minds.

Their thoughts are supposed to be along the lines of…

'What do I wear for their Birthday Party?'

Why do trees have so many leaves?!

Why is the sky so blue?!

Naruto Uzumaki didn't understand…

Because of one word, a seven letter word…

Neglect…

The impact of neglect on a child may not be apparent at an early stage except in most extreme cases…

However effects of neglect are possibly long-lasting for the victims. Its impact can become more severe as a child grows older by affecting his health and physical development, his intellect, his emotional development and the way he behaves socially …

Jinchuuriki…

A word so associated with neglect unless you are obviously from a well known family…

A family that would actually love you regardless…

Naruto wasn't of the above options…

He didn't have a family, not to think of if that family would love him for what he was.

What sort of child views the first emotion he could recognize as hate…

Hate instead of love…

A baby's neural synapses are very high at the first few years leading him to form a connection with his mother, caregiver, father or guardian…

But to a Baby who was lonely most of the time because people assigned to take care of him ignored him, left him in the darkness; let him to embrace the darkness and the only emotion he could see which was hate. Let him think the darkness was his father, Hate his mother disgust his caregiver…

He had no chance to feel those feelings… feelings of Love, Care, and Peace of Mind.

Even when the Third Hokage came to visit…

Why does he visit anyway?

Just to give him money, check up on how he is doing…

Tch… Just give him a fake smile and that's it…

He only felt a piece of endearment towards the cooks at Ichiraku ramen…

Ayame and Teuchi… Two of the countable people he could say looked at him without a trace of hate…

His real emotions were so concealed beneath that smile the smile that he always wore till he slept.

When Darkness came his real face would be shown…

A face that if seen by a mother, would be horrified that a child has that emotion on his face.

Emotions…

Joy;

Trust;

Anticipation;

Expectation;

Love…

He couldn't feel it.

But he was an expert at faking it…

Another thing he was good at was sensing negative emotions. He did not know how he got the ability; he just knew when someone had threatening thoughts about him. And he was so used to it.

Sad, Isn't it.

At the age of six Naruto enrolled at the ninja academy. An academy which was supposed to be somewhat easy, at least for Hatake Kakashi, who graduated at the age of five, Uchiha Itachi who graduated at the age of seven. For Naruto Uzumaki it wasn't the case.

You see he had a bad luck with learning jutsu that required small amount of chakra due to his humongous chakra reserves, something that he wasn't even aware of. That was one problem. Now if his teachers were willing to take their time to teach him the basics of learning chakra control, he would have graduated a lot earlier but due to his ability to learn from practice, but they were not willing, in fact they even felt satisfaction at seeing him fail making him repeat and repeat again.

After another failure, here comes Mizuki, an Academy teacher giving him a chance to pass by stealing the forbidden scroll, the most amusing part being that he told him all this with a smile, a very fake smile…

Naruto was a person exposed to hate and disgust since his birth and seeing Mizuki giving him smile that hid what he was accustomed to, made him almost laugh there and then, he was reeking in negative emotions it was so funny.

Alright, he would humor him and see where this goes…

Sneaking to the Hokage mansion was easy as usual seeing he had been avoiding ANBU since when he was a coherent being plus the ANBU were not even paying attention to their jobs…

Huh… what a waste of evolution.

Now all he had to do was steal the forbidden scroll. He would have sealed it in a smaller scroll but did not want to alert the ANBU. Waste bags of meat they might be but they can be pretty dependable.

Getting to the forest close to the village walls had being easy and from then the story begins…

FADE TO BLACK

**Play Ending theme: IF **by **KANA NISHINO**

**Chapter END**

**Welcome to my First story: Evolution This story would comprise of part one and two which would indicate a time skip in maybe 10 chapters or so…**

**Note: Didn't really want to go through all the same shit he went through at the beginning of the series because it was too bothersome to write and if you noticed I summarized his state of mind and my narration at the same time it's up to you to differentiate. Now Naruto isn't going to be all terminator and shit he is actually going to have some developmental moments…. This would vary a lot from canon…**

**-_-'.**

**This was just a prologue… I Promise longer Chapters from here on out! Man, people who make 20,000+ words per chapter props to you guys. **

**How do you like the story art?**

**This is my first time so please be gentle : ). Yeah, I'm a dirty bastard.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**SAMNAMIKAZE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Play Opening theme: SIGN **by **FLOW**

**CHAPTER TWO**: PRE-**REQUIEM**

**Play : **Two Steps from Hell – Blade Blade(Female vocal)

**Hokage Tower**

"That should be it" muttered a groaning Hiruzen. "This paperwork would be the death of me. Well might as well get some sleep".

"Hokage-sama!" An ANBU called bringing his attention to the window.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed. Words needed not to be spoken to know that something bad was happening.

"Report Boar!" Hiruzen issued with power behind his voice.

"It's about the forbidden scroll. It's been Stolen."

Eyes narrowing further he asked

"Any suspects?"

"Not at the moment Hokage-sama"

"Put the entire Village at lockdown! No one goes in or out at any moment"

"Understood Hokage-sama"

A swift gust of wind signaling the use of shunshin

'Now who would really want the forbidden scroll? Basically speaking every Shinobi would want a chance to see what is inside. But the person responsible for this should know the inner workings of the Hokage tower. But how?'

"Rat!"

"Hokage-sama"

"Make sure all the ANBU stationed today are accounted for their locations for the past hour, their movements, everything!"

"Understood, Hokage-sama"

'Now considering the people that work within the Library room, most of them have being known for a long time. Meaning for there to be a mole, the culprit should know the person as far back as….'

Eyes blazing, he thought 'only one person would want what's inside this scroll and who else but him…'

'OROCHIMARU'

'I'm probably right or wrong, I might not know but it won't hurt to be sure. Saying it's Orochimaru, it might be a diversion, but for what exactly. Giving his obsession for dojutsu it wouldn't pass him to try and kidnap the Uchiha. Activated or not that kid has the potential to awaken it and I can't let it fall into the wrong hands. Another source of power that might attract him is the nine tails…'

"Tiger!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Take a squad of five ANBU and go look out for Uchiha Sasuke"

"Mamba!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Also take a squad and go look out for Uzumaki Naruto! Both of you listen, at any sign of the enemy, identify and send a report back immediately!"

"Hai! Hokage-sama." both the ANBU Captains chorused.

'Now on to the crystal ball'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The winds blew silently and ominously as if predicting the impending situation.

The sound of footsteps approaching was accompanied by a silhouette of a short figure approaching a tree. Slightly panting he sat down and huffed 'Man… That was close, one mistake and I would have been caught.' Looking the scroll over he mused 'so this is the forbidden scroll, Should have been more guarded.' Opening the scroll he looked it over, 'KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU? This should be interesting… besides Mizuki never said anything about not looking the scroll over.' Picking four kunai, he said,

'Now before I start learning anything'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hokage Tower**

"Hokage-sama report from Team TIGER"

"Report!"

"Uchiha Sasuke is alive and well."

A sigh of relief escaped Hiruzen's lips. But as soon as the Peace of Mind came it went quickly.'

'Why haven't I been able to see Naruto through the Crystal Ball? It is as if someone is deliberately blocking me from seeing him. Is he….?'

**Five Minutes Later**

"What is keeping MAMBA's informant this long? Please Naruto be Okay"

Hiruzen's expression was described as a man weary with his life. After all he has been through till his old age, He has never been so sad with himself.

His thoughts were not because of Orochimaru, his pride and Joy before everything went down the drain. No it was because of Uzumaki Naruto, a boy he regretted not taking him in when he had the chance. That was his greatest failure. And now he is paying for it.

'No. Now's not the time to be moping. I'll…'

"Hokage-sama! Report from Team MAMBA."

Finally…

"Report"

"Uzumaki Naruto has yet to be seen Hokage-sama but we are still searching"

"What?" Hiruzen almost screamed out his face pale until he recomposed himself.

"Dismissed"

"Dragon!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Signal Code-Red! No-one is to leave their homes! Organize many search parties! Make them search everywhere! Houses Markets Schools… leave no stone unturned! FIND UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Understood!" replied the ANBU Commander

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A few hours later…**

A sound of huffing was heard as Naruto panted, 'Man! That was really hard to learn, most of these Jutsus take a lot of Chakra. Good thing that I never seem to run out' Filling that away for another time 'Time to see Mizuki, He seems not to know where I am.' He chuckled as a dark smirk came across his face.

A skill Naruto learnt during his 'stay' at Konoha being pursued by certain vengeful Shinobi was to completely hide his Chakra Signature making him invisible to Shinobi. Well it couldn't be said that it was learnt peacefully every time he was caught and beaten was a drive to learn to adapt quicker. With no knowledge of how the skill came to his possession he just welcomed it and practiced using it by infuriating some of those aforementioned Shinobi. He still had the marks for it… Well he did but they kept healing and healing no matter what, another thing to file away in his mind for later. Another skill was to transfer his ability to matter like a kunai meaning if four kunai holding his ability were placed in a square, the entire area encompassed by the square becomes invisible… like he was transported to another dimension… A kunai embedded with the ability would be the best killing weapon because a Ninja wouldn't be able to sense it coming, ending his life before he/she even knew it. After a bit of practicing he was quite skilled with it… well thanks to some volunteering Chunins..

'Now to prepare the arena.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: "**Two Steps from Hell – Moving Mountains**"**

'Where the hell is that brat?!'

Mizuki growled as he looked around, all was supposed to go according to plan, he tells the brat of the fake test, he gets the scroll from him, kills the demon and he gets the scroll to Orochimaru-sama.

'Tch… that failure probably got caught.'

'With this type of security, it wouldn't be a surprise… huh?'

A flickering light brought his attention to the present. As he neared towards the light he could make out the familiar blonde mop of hair belonging to 'him'.

'ho… he actually made it?'

"Hey! Mizuki sensei! I was looking for you!"

A manic grin threatened to come out from Mizuki's lips as he saw the scroll.

'Perfect! Perfect! Everything is so perfect'

"Hey! Mizuki sensei! I got the scroll I pass right" said Naruto with an oblivious smile on his face.

"Oh yes, Naruto, you pass perfectly"

"See! I told you Iruka Sensei!"

"Huh…" A brow arched up as Mizuki stared in confusion.

'What was Iruka doing here?'

Iruka appeared in view with a stern expression forming on his face

"Mizuki! What are you planning telling Naruto about a second test?"

"Wha…"

Mizuki just stared shocked as he tried to comprehend

'What is happening, Iruka is here, this makes things more complicated! Well I can still fix this.'

"Naruto! Don't listen to him give me the scroll"

"Answer me Mizuki! Why did you tell Naruto about a fake test?!"

"Fake… test?"

'Daam it!'

Frustration took over Mizuki's system

'I can't let it end like this'

Anger

"GIVE ME THE SCROLL YOU DAAM DEMON!"

'Ah…' mused Naruto 'The true you shows itself'

"De…mon?" Naruto looking sad and Angry "Why do you people call me demon, monster?! What have I ever done to all of you?!"

"Shut up! Ho… You don't know?" asked Mizuki rhetorically "Well let me oblige…"

'Finally I get where all this hate goes to'

"Stop it Mizuki! Its treason"

"There was a decree made by the Third Hokage to the entire village that whoever broke this decree was to be given the death sentence! So I'm putting my head first for you UZUMAKI!" Mizuki spat out, a smirk gracing his features.

"de… cree?"

"Yes Demon! A decree!"

"Do you really know what happened 9 years ago in Konoha?! The Fourth Hokage was said to have killed the Nine tailed demon fox but it was all a lie! You are the Nine Tails! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"NO! Naruto You aren….!"

"Shut up Iruka et the demon Know his true self hahahahahahaha!"

Mizuki's Laughter filled the air

Naruto eyes widened truly in shock.

'Wha…?! So that's why! All their stares, hate, disgust. I really don't blame them! If someone else was really the Kyuubi I probably would have done the same…'

"The Fourth Hokage sealed it in you at the cost of his life! You were always the demon in human flesh you spawn!"

'What!… so I wasn't the Kyuubi. If this was true then the people probably understand that he was sealed in me, the most amusing thought is that the Shinobi of this village seem not to be able to differentiate between a kunai sealed in the scroll and the scroll itself… Pathetic! I might go in a fit of rage and murder them if I continue to live here… well it's almost time anyway'

Naruto turned back with his eyes shadowed and jumped into the trees, away from Iruka and Mizuki.

"Naruto"

"Hah! With the way the demon thinks he will definitely use the forbidden scroll to attack the leaf village!"

"Daam you Mizuki"

"Funny thing is why are you protecting the demon? He took your parents away from you. It's a wonder why you haven't kill him yourself"

"Shut the Fuck Up! MIZUKI" Iruka said with a barely concealed threat. He then took out a few shuriken, kunai and smoke bombs.

'KAGE-SHURIKEN No JUTSU!' Iruka threw a set of shuriken which multiplied heading towards Mizuki with killing intent! Mizuki jumped to a tree avoiding them, behind him sounds of air warned him of the danger he was in.

'DOTON-DORYUHEKI' A small wall of earth spat out from Mizuki's lips forming a shield which blocked the shuriken and kunai….

'Wait… what?' On closer inspection he saw an explosive note attached to the kunai

'SHIT!'

BOOM!

The Explosion even though most of it was blocked by the earth wall in the air, it still got Mizuki and aided by gravity was sent spiraling to the ground. As he stood up he could sight Iruka, Using a slight shunshin and the smoke from the blast as advantage he stabbed Iruka from behind.

Only for him to fade into the air…

'Shit! A bunshin!'

Looking down he saw a ball like material under him.

'This is…' A wide span of smoke appeared around Mizuki blocking him from seeing the surroundings.

Coughing lightly as the smoke cleared he couldn't see Iruka again.

'Daam it, where did they go?'

Mizuki just went in the direction Naruto left dashing through the trees

'Hope I get to that demon in time'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hokage Tower**

**Play: "**Two Steps from Hell – Ancients**"**

'Why?! Why?! Why?! Why can't I see Naruto?! I try to pinpoint his location but it seems whatever, whoever is hiding him is really good at that'

Hiruzen was interrupted by a knock at the door. He glanced at the door then sighed recognizing the person.

"Come in… Danzo"

A man with his face half shown, the other half covered by bandages with a cross shaped scar on his chin walked into the office aided by a walking stick.

As soon as he sat the office glowed purple for a moment and the normal coloration back to normal.

"The Jinchuuriki is missing" Danzo said rhetorically.

"Yes…"

"And you dismissed my idea of planting a seal on him"

"He is a human being Danzo. Not one of your dolls to play with" Hiruzen said with a threatening face

"This is a bad situation Hiruzen. You know if he goes missing the village loses a great deal of power and…"

"That is if he goes missing Danzo. We will cross that bridge when we get there"

"I don't think you Understand the severity of this situation Hiruzen" Danzo said his voice slowly rising "Jinchuuriki are meant as a balance of power for the Elemental Nations. We having the strongest of them solidified our stand as the strongest Shinobi village. With the Kyuubi gone…"

"The villages would take that as a chance to strike… Danzo I clearly understand how this world works. So don't talk to your Hokage like he is a kid" Hiruzen interrupted with a threatening glance.

"You are always afraid of getting into dispute and making tough decisions" Danzo replied simply after a pause

Danzo stood up and looked through the window looking at Konoha

"This village has prospered for a long time to the point of being soft. You know what decisions you would have to make if he dies, goes missing or surprisingly goes rogue. Jinchuuriki are the perfect type of people for that kind of mindset. We are not the majority of the population that doesn't see the potential of someone able to control a Tailed beast. We have to act fast Hiruzen and you know what I mean" Danzo said sparing a glance at Hiruzen

Hiruzen had a stoic expression on his face as he thought on the decision to make whether he believed Naruto could be found or not he was a Hokage, someone who put the village first and as the First Hokage Senju Hashirama put it He would take care of any threat to his village, be it his wife, brother, son or even his friend.

"Let's see what tomorrow brings then" Hiruzen said simply standing up. The room glowed again before returning back to normal.

Danzo began heading towards the door, as he reached he stopped and said without looking back

"I hope you do what's best for the leaf as a whole Hokage-sama, for the good of us" Then he left.

Hiruzen stood watching over the village.

Konoha would soon change, for better or for worse it was up to the people to decide that but as a Hokage he must also make decisions be it good or bad…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: "**Yasuharu Takanashi – Shionari (Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4: The Lost Tower OST)**"**

**The Forest near the village walls**

"DEMON!"

"MONSTER!"

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

Words that now brought new meaning to Naruto's mindset. The words kept revolving in his head as he jumped from tree to tree making him lose concentration for a moment crashing to the ground. He was totally stunned!

"DEMON!"

"MONSTER!"

"PEST!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DIE?!"

"GET AWAY FROM HERE VERMIN!"

His blue eyes kept flashing a strange crimson color but they turned back to blue.

His eyes shadowed his eyes as he stood up. He walked briefly and stopped as he felt an approaching chakra signature.

"Naruto!"

"Iruka… Sensei?"

"Naruto! Are you alrig…"

Naruto mumbled something

"Naruto what are you say…"

"I said GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Naruto screamed out with true fury. Red Chakra lashed out in response to his rage mixing with traces of black tendrils…

Iruka was shocked 'What… Chakra is this? This is not the Nine Tails… Hokage-sama must be made aware of this phenomenon. But first, I must make sure Naruto is alright'

Naruto looked at Iruka and saw fear and worry not the fear of the Nine Tails but of him…and worry? He couldn't understand! Why would he be scared of him? Why would he be worried for him? Naruto looked at him exquisitely. A whooshing sound came from the trees behind Iruka. As Iruka immediately sensed it! He was about to dodge but saw Naruto in front of him. If he dodged the Naruto would bear the full brunt of the attack. So thinking of the next thing to do, he braced himself to take the hit, concentrating most of his chakra to his back and waited.

SQUELCH!

While not massive injury, He was still immobilized an couldn't move he then realized

'He threw it with chakra laced with poison!'

Mizuki jumped from a far away tree and landed in front of Naruto and Iruka as the Moonlight showered on all of them creating an eerie atmosphere…

Iruka couldn't help but shiver…

'Why do I feel… like something very Bad is about to happen?'

An ominous wind blew by…

A long pause…

Naruto with his eyes shadowed had his expression hidden while Mizuki's expression was a mixture of malice, hatred, murder, anger and joy?

"Finally found you demon" Mizuki whispered slowly then chuckled darkly

The wind blew by again.

**End of Chapter TWO**

**Sorry I couldn't control myself!**

**Haha! Me and my perverted Jokes! Anyway that it for this chapter I just had to make a cliffhanger!**

**Naruto and Konohagakure are going to undergo some pretty big Changes! Hope you are ready for the twist next Chapter! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 3: REQUIEM**

**Translation**

DOTON DORYUHEKI: Earth Release: Earth Style Wall

KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU: Shuriken Shadow Clone

**Elder Sibling, vergilhellsing thanks for your reviews**

**About the soundtracks I think it makes you visualize the scene much better! Like one of my Favorite Authors KitsuneDragon said Imagery can only take you so far in terms of imagining how the scene goes but Music sets the tone of the scene… (Sniff… Sniff…) Such great words. That's why it's more awesome if you use the Soundtracks! Makes the cliff hanger better! Way Better! **

**BY THE WAY THE FEELS IN THE LATEST MANGA CHAPTER WAS AMAZING!**

**Props to KISHIMOTO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Play Opening theme: SIGN **by **FLOW**

CHAPTER THREE: **REQUIEM**

**Play: "Takanashi Yasuharu - Uchiha Madara (Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja OST)"**

**ROOT HQ**

One may call Shimura Danzo a Shrewd person and of course they were right on point. He was the one who took the hard decisions for the village or to put it in layman's terms controlled the darkness of the village. While from a normal point of view Konoha would be seen as a very peaceful village but deep within its roots laid its darkness controlled by Danzo's ROOT.

Although publicly disbanded, Hiruzen was no fool; he knew the use and purpose of the ROOT ANBU so he restored them back for reasons known to him and Danzo, and Danzo agreed with the choice. Peace loving Hiruzen may be but he knew when to be ruthless when it calls for it.

In a room were the light dimmed it was impossible to read anything but it was enough to see the Darkness of Konoha.

Danzo sat with his legs crossed on the floor of his room musing…

'Konohagakure no Sato' he thought blandly 'this village really needs to change for the better. The Hokage was too soft on the Jinchuuriki and see where it has taken us. The other villages clearly understand the use and purpose of the Jinchuuriki, that's why they are much more controlled. Another problem lies in the Academy, where to pass they just require 3 basic jutsu. What a disappointment, if the wartime genins were as weak as this we would have been the weakest village for a long time and Hiruzen says it is because we are at a time of peace.' He chuckled silently 'That's why I liked the Nidaime's reign as Hokage. In this world peace is so imaginary it's impossible, war is on the mind of every Shinobi no matter how vague, it is in their mind, all they need is just a little push, a little nudge in the back and we have a full scale war in our hands. Well as Hiruzen said let's see were tomorrow takes us.'

**Forest near the village walls**

**Play: "Two Steps from Hell – Mercy in darkness"**

"Mizuki! Get… aw…ay fr...om him." Iruka said Coughing blood out

"Ho… you are still conscious Iruka. Well shouldn't take long before you die"

"Now to you, Give me the scroll, You Demon!"

Naruto just stood there with his eyes shadowed before he raised his head looking at Mizuki with his true face…

Mizuki faltered 'What… is that expression'

"Mizuki what makes you think you would leave here alive"

"Shut up you demon! Now give me the scroll before I kill you"

"How could you, when you are already dead?" Naruto said before puffing to smoke

"Huh?" Mizuki asked in confusion before violently a white pillar like matter rose from the ground behind him impaling him and took him up.

Mizuki screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Make it stop! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Please… it Hur…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mizuki trashed in pain as blood came out through his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth

Iruka's dull eyes widened as Mizuki's screams thundered through the forest

'What…. is that?'

"Don't worry" Naruto's voice came from where the pillar stood "it will all end once you feel all you insides burn leaving your heart still beating. Amazingly, you'll still live" Naruto said with an innocent smile as he looked up towards Mizuki. The white pillar was now coated red gave a bloody view as Mizuki was been hoisted up like a sacrifice.

"Plea…se k…"

"Eeh! I can't hear you Mizuki sensei!"

"Pl…ease kill me!"

Naruto's smirk widened, after a pause he answered

"No… You will die naturally up there and be in pain as long as possible"

"Don't worry! No one would find you for a long time" Naruto said as lots of blood from Mizuki dropped down Naruto's head adding to his already intimidating aura.

The once pale white moon glowed red as if its purity stolen casting a red hue all over the Elemental Nations.

And Mizuki hung there silently gazing at the moon in horror with that permanent visage never changing

Naruto smirked as he turned his attention to Iruka.

"Na..ru…to..?"

"Neh! Sensei! You are in a lot of pain huh"

Naruto's hand glowed white before making his way slowly towards Iruka.

"Let me help you with it…"

**Play: "Two Steps from hell – SkyWorld"**

"Wh…at did you do to Miz… (Cough cough) uki"

"Don't stress yourself sensei. You could say I 'purified' him"

Iruka sensed comfort from Naruto's power. So he pretty much discarded any resistance. As Naruto touched his head he felt all his pains go away;

All sense of grief;

Loss;

Fear;

It all vanished! It was then he realized!

He was losing everything that held him to this world. Simply he was dying.

"We all are human… sensei" Naruto said quietly "we don't really know what kind of people we are until the moments of our deaths. As we lay in the embrace of death, as death whispers soothing words to us to let go of all things that bind us to this world. We then see our life from a third person's perspective, we judge ourselves at that moment… did I live my life to my expectations... or was my life a failure? Tell me Iruka… what do you think of your life up till now?"

Iruka looked round and saw he was surrounded by white

Then the scene changed and Iruka was seeing himself watching the nine tails attack on Konoha

Iruka's parents were killed in the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. Initially, Iruka was present on the battlefield, and wanted to stay in order to protect his mother. His father declared that it was the parents' duty to keep their child safe from harm. He was forcibly removed from the battlefield by a shinobi while he called out for his parent to no avail.

With his family gone, Iruka had no one to give him attention. Iruka thereafter became a prankster, trying to gain attention to stave off his loneliness. He would spend his time at the monument where his parents' names were engraved, and, in his darkest moments would be cheered up by the Third Hokage. Mizuki was a childhood friend of Iruka's after the Nine-Tails Attack, and usually made him feel better. Due to other people giving Iruka more attention than they do to Mizuki, Mizuki's kindness to Iruka revealed to be an act just to gain the Hokage's approval, all the while making Iruka miserable discreetly.

Iruka later became a teacher because he wanted to pass on the Will of Fire to the next generation in this manner, inspired by the Third Hokage's wisdom. When Naruto became his student, he found it awkward to deal with the person containing the very monster responsible for his parents' death. He tried to ask the Third Hokage if he could not teach Naruto, though he was eventually discouraged of the idea.

He could see everything…

He saw his entire life… he judged himself accordingly

"I don't have any regrets." Iruka said with a straight faced "As you said we are all human, we learn by mistakes we make and continue to evolve to try and avoid making that same mistake."

Then he saw himself surrounded by white and in his front was Naruto looking at him smiling truthfully

"Those are just words Iruka Sensei… words that don't depict reality, evolve you say… some might say evolution is impossible in this world, but I say it is possible. This world exists because of war and this world would be destroyed because of war. This world feeds on war! This world hasn't evolved one bit. They haven't learnt one single lesson from their actions. Greed for power is the reason why there's been a first, second and third shinobi world war, which is also why Jinchuuriki exist. No matter how small our existence is on this world, this night would determine the reason the entire shinobi world went to war, the day the nine tails mysteriously vanished from the Hidden leaf Village. This puts Konoha at a very huge disadvantage. And I guess you know why sensei… Every village lusts for power and they would stop at nothing to achieve that landmark as the strongest Shinobi Nation by destroying Konoha!"

"What do you mean by 'the day the nine tails disappeared' Naruto?" Iruka asked his eyes narrowed "Are you trying to run away to bring forth another war which would tarnish the small peace already existing, are you trying to destroy the power balance in the world?!"

"Power balance? Please Konoha got the greatest share from all the bijju" Naruto declared with all seriousness "This war would be different! If everything goes into plan! This world wouldn't need to fight any other war" Naruto began chuckling darkly "Just the mere thought of going to war would send shivers down the spines of even the strongest of shinobi once they remember the fourth Shinobi World war. Evolution would be possible then… "

"…and I'll make sure it happens!"

"What are you planning, Naruto?"

The surroundings were suddenly restored to its original landscape with Naruto over Iruka's dying body.

"It's time, sensei" Naruto said simply his hand rising glowing black this time

"It's time for you to evolve!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tsuchi No Kuni**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsuchi No Kuni, a country mostly comprised of desolate, rocky areas. The border of the Land of Earth runs along a rocky mountain range, blocking communication with other countries. In this country lies the military village Iwagakure led by the Tsuchikage Onoki. One would simply describe Onoki as a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Onoki wore a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wore the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armor. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wore sandals.

Residing at the Tsuchikage tower Onoki glanced through the window gazing at the red moon.

'This is a bad Omen' he thought 'I can feel the oppressing aura from that moon, what is happening right now?'

"Oi jiji! Stop looking so glum. You might actually die of old age" Kurotsuchi said snickering while entering his office. Onoki spared a glance to his grand-daughter. Kurotsuchi had short, black hair and pupil-less, black eyes that are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wore the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wore regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

"Why don't you just give someone else that hat!" she said worriedly "you are clearly too stubborn about your old age"

"Humph! I'm still strong enough to lead this village. Don't underestimate me!" Onoki said, his eyes twitching.

"When are you people going to stop arguing about frivolous things" said Kitsuchi entering the office. He was Kurotsuchi's father.

Kitsuchi is a very tall and brawny shinobi. He has dark eyes and grey-colored hair that ends in a ponytail of sorts as well as a beard and a bulbous nose. He wore the standard Iwagakure shinobi uniform with a left sleeve and a right lapel. He wore the forehead protector of the Iwagakure and bandages around his right arm.

"Tch… when the old man retires!"

Kitsuchi just shook his head and sighed 'This would take forever then'.

Anyway…

"You have sensed it, haven't you Tsuchikage-sama" Kitsuchi said quickly replacing the jovial atmosphere with a tense one.

Onoki's and Kurotsuchi's eye narrowed as Onoki resumed staring at the moon.

"Something big is coming… I can just feel it… tomorrow would signal something big and I'm sure the other Kages have felt it too"

"Kitsuchi"

"Yes Tsuchikage-sama"

"Tighten the security round the village. And make sure Han and Roshi report here immediately"

"Understood"

A grim smile came upon his face 'I'm…. too old for this'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A flickering light showed the presence of fire between two figures sitting down.

"You mean that after all that's happened we can't be sensed?"

"Of course Iruka, from the moment I stole the forbidden scroll I made myself 'invisible' then created a barrier that shielded me from learning a few jutsu with it; then when I was done I immediately made myself visible to you for a short time so you could get the general idea of where I was, it was very risky considering the Hokage would be looking for me through his Crystal ball but it seems he wasn't using it then. I'll count myself lucky because the probability of the Hokage finding me was close to 80%. After which I created four clones that made themselves 'invisible' and created a wide span of the invisibility barrier by transferring the ability to the kunai, thus making it possible to use chakra without being sensed."

"What were you planning on doing if the Hokage got your location?"

"Oh I had a backup plan just in case, I had a clone transform into Mizuki. Immediately I sensed the crystal ball on me all I had to do was fake a kidnapping before turning 'invisible' leading them to arrest Mizuki, I didn't actually think that one through" Naruto said chuckling lightly

"What of the white pillar technique, what was that?"

"Purification of all, A jutsu created by the first Head of the Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Kuragari, a forbidden jutsu made to work with those possessing the bloodline of sensing negative emotions" he explained "something happened to him and he became evil turning against all the Uzumaki clan stood for, this was one of his jutsus sealed in the scroll after he died. Uzumaki Mito had the power of sensing negative emotions but didn't want to use it. She sealed lots of his jutsu in the scroll. Any non-Uzumaki who tries to use any of his jutsu will die."

"What does it do and… what did you do to me?

Naruto chuckled

"The jutsu is just as simple as it looked. Anyone having malicious intentions against the creator of the jutsu gets burned inside totally but leaving your alive for as long as possible. People would not even know if they died due to the terror experienced. Hallucinations occur after the burnout and that's what Mizuki is going through currently"

"And what I did to you? That Iruka is a story for another time"

"What are you planning on doing now?"

**Play: "Naruto Shippuuden OST – Kokuten"**

"From now I intend to do lots of things, but first we are getting out of this village"

"This is a good time to test your skills, while I can make it out alone by turning 'invisible' I can't transfer the technique to living things and it will give you a chance to get accustomed to your new abilities"

"Ah before I go, let me tinker with Mizuki a little, before we leave you would have to get rid of the forehead protector and your jacket. Don't want to be identified so soon"

After Naruto left, Iruka discarded the Jacket leaving him with a black long sleeved undershirt and black trousers but kept the forehead protector in its black trouser pocket.

After some minutes Naruto returned wearing a small grin.

"So… I'll see you outside."

And from then on Naruto went away in a swirl of leaves.

Iruka jumped to a high tree travelling towards the village walls. As he passed a branch, he sensed ninja coming to his position.

'It seems I am past the invisibility barrier'

"Well… let's see how useful his gift is"

Iruka then put on a face mask…

5 ANBU made their way towards Iruka at high speed

"Orders Captain Mamba"

"Everyone but ANBU is supposed to be in their homes, anyone caught outside is a threat. Capture for questioning"

"Hai"

But as soon as they were in range they felt the wind pick up

Mamba's eyes widened

'SHIT'

'FUTON: FUJIN no JUTSU'

Everything was so sudden…

A stream of high-velocity wind containing dust particles blew towards the ANBU. Mamba noticing it quickly jumped out of the way. But the same could not be said for the rest of the ANBU. The jutsu burst forth taking the four members of Team MAMBA, leaving Mamba with the assailant.

"Who are you" Mamba asked, her tone emotionless

"I don't really know anymore" Iruka replied half humorlessly

Mamba replied by running through some hand seals

'KATON: GOENKA!'

A multitude of fireballs rained down on Iruka continuously

'Tch… She is Fire based.' Iruka muttered as he began to dodge the flame balls

'Naturally, I'm at a disadvantage… But...'

FUTON: DAI SHINKO

Multiple Vacuums shot out of Iruka's lips as he deprived the fireballs the needed air to breath.

As they died down, Iruka made a Kage bunshin then burst forward weaving signs

'I'm only at a disadvantage if she sends fire techniques towards me but if a can send a powerful wind technique towards her adding fire would only strengthen my attack, but if the fire manages to overpower my wind, I'm crisp.

A dark glow took over Iruka as he prepared the jutsu.

'What is that chakra' Mamba thought

'FUTON: JAJIMENTO!'

A gigantic burst of wind taking the shape of the death god dived towards her Mamba eyes widened as she saw the area covered by the Technique. It was humongous and it was heading towards her.

Quickly she sank into the ground as the technique washed over the area clearing the forest.

Iruka panted, 'Clearly I need to relearn chakra control'

'That must have caught the other ANBU's attention. Hope I make it out'

'DOTON: SHINJU ZANSHU'

'What?!' Iruka looked down as a pair of hands came from the ground and grabbed his legs pulling him into the ground leaving his head at the surface.

Mamba then rose from the ground in front of him.

Almost immediately another squad of ANBU arrived at the scene.

"What's the situation? Mamba"

Mamba turned seeing Tori another ANBU captain. Nodding her head at him after 'confirmation', she replied

"I found him here after the order for lock down was given" Mamba said stoically "I wanted to capture him peacefully but he used a powerful wind jutsu to terminate my squad. He seems proficient in wind jutsu knowing A and S rank futon jutsu, Possibly from Suna?"

"We can never be sure" Tori replied "The only thing left to do is to take him in for interrogation"

But as soon as Tori placed his hands on Iruka's head to knock him out, he burst into smoke.

Mamba's eyes widened beneath the mask 'The Kage bunshin he formed'

"Everyone spread out! We can't allow someone like that out of this village! He could have a clue about the missing Jinchuuriki and the stolen scroll"

"No, he definitely has it" said Mamba

"How did you conclude that?" asked Tori

"How else do you think he would know Kage – bunshin" replied Mamba

"Weasel, go and report to the Hokage what happened" ordered Tori

"Hai" an ANBU with a weasel Mask replied immediately dashing through the forest.

All the ANBU spread out searching for the unidentified suspect.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Outside Konoha**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The wind pulsed as Iruka formed out of thin air.

'This mastery over wind jutsu is astonishing. Just what did he do to me?'

His thoughts were interrupted as Naruto appeared in front of him

"Enjoy your time?"

'I still can't sense him before he arrived, just what bloodline enables you to do that'

"It's amazing what I can do with wind, just what did you do to me?"

Naruto eyes gleamed

"As I said earlier, that is a story for another time"

Iruka stared at Naruto as he grinned in return, they continued this exchange, until Iruka, sighing in defeat asked

"So, where to now?"

Naruto's grin widened

"Suna"

FADE TO BLACK

**Play Ending theme: IF **by **KANA NISHINO**

**CHAPTER END**

**Translations**

FUTON: FUJIN no JUTSU: Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique

KATON: GOENKA: Fire Release: Great Flame Flower

FUTON: TAJJU DAI SHINKO: Wind Release: Multiple Great vacuums

'FUTON: JAJIMENTO: Wind Release: Judgment

DOTON: SHINJU ZANSHU: Earth Release: Decapitation Technique

**And that's a wrap! There are many unanswered questions in this chapter and the future Chapters would answer them bits by bits. What is the name of the bloodline that makes him invisible? How did it originate? What did he do to Iruka? What are Naruto's plans for evolution? Why did I bring the Head of the Uzumaki Clan into view? Many arcs Like the History of the Uzumaki arc would hopefully answer them for you guys. How the techniques were created would be answered then blah blah blah.**

**To get the entire Naruto based themes I use for my story I suggest you visit "Naruto-fans . com"**

**This chapter introduced the Land of Earth. I will enter each of the Nations bit by bit. Don't forget to review!**

**How did you like my first combat sequence?**

**I noticed something annoying, while this story has about 400+ views which is great thing; over 70% of you guys are visitors. Just get an account and review for God's sake! I really don't know if people are enjoying the story or not, that's why people review. **

**SEE YA! **

**SAMNAMIKAZE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Play Opening theme: Sign **by **FLOW**

CHAPTER FOUR: **CONSEQUENCES**

**Play: 'Takanashi Yasuharu -Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja OST - Track 23 - The Mask'**

**Minutes before Iruka escaped from Konoha…**

After the report of the disappearance of the forbidden scroll and the subsequent disappearance of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki from ANBU Captain, Boar many ANBU squads were posted to many areas of Konoha and the ANBU Weasel was drafted to the forest of death to look for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. After a long while of fruitless searching, the ANBU in charge of the Squad, DOG said

"Let's rest for a while"

The ANBU Squad agreeing to comply created a safe point in the trees and created clones of them who made camp underneath the trees for distraction purposes…

A while later…

"Man, who would be stupid to actually try to kidnap the Jinchuuriki" said Monkeywhispering but was heard by the rest of his team.

"That's what we are trying to identify" replied Sparrow"And if a Hidden Village is behind this it is clearly an act of war"

"Tch…" scoffed Falcon, "Who would dare to try it? It is clear that the brat went and hid himself as usual. We obviously can't deny that we have difficulties tracking him down whenever the Hokage gives us an order to check up on him."

"That may be" replied Sparrow"But you can't deny the possibility of him being kidnapped."

"Would you people be actually serious about looking out for a possible intruder rather than discussing frivolous things" Dog spoke with a stern tone "It doesn't matter what you think, the main concern is that we were given an order by the Hokage and our job is to fulfill its requirements"

"Hai. Hai" said Monkeyas he obviously rebuffedignoring his Captains comment.

'Geez. What a stuck up Captain' grumbled Monkey

"Humph" was the sound of Sparrow finding the entire scene amusing.

Glaring at Monkeythrough his eyeholes he was about to speak when

"Ano…" said Weasel feeling awkward "Can I go to ease myself?"

Sparrowsnorted as veins were seemingly protruding from Dog's mask as he glared at Weasel.

"Hurry up" Dog almost barked at him.

"Hai" Weasel squeaked before vanishing to the woods missing Dog's eyes narrowing at him.

"Lighten up Captain" snickered Monkey"It is obvious that the Jinchuuriki isn't here. And even if he was we couldn't find him and what was the rule about controlling your emotions?"

"Shut Up Monkey" Dog said putting his hands down

Sparrowraised an eyebrow at his movement but shrugged.

Silence graced the surrounding as Dog was obviously fuming, glaring at Monkeyfor his comments.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed suddenly as he signaled his ANBU. Immediately the atmosphere was changed to a tense one as the ANBU dashed through the woods that Weasel left to.

A bird was sighted flying from his position and with quick instructions from Dog,

Sparrowweaved handsigns

'KATON: SHIGAN!'

A small barrage of bullets went towards the bird and incinerated it in the air as it tumbled down.

"What do you think you are doing…. WEASEL!" thundered Dog with an open threat gracing his tone.

Weasel looked around him as he was stunned as he saw the remaining four ANBU around him.

He looked backed at Dog "H…How?"

"Did I know that you were up to something fishy, Weasel?" interrupted Dog "The truth is that I didn't I mainly did it so I would be alerted if anything bad happened to you but it seems in this Job you have to be careful with who you are working with. I sent a bunshin to scout you because the Mizu-bunshin would undoubtedly alert you that you are being watched. A bunshin uses little to no Chakra so you would ignore it as the chakra of an animal since a normal human would have the chakra more than that of a bunshin."

Sparrowthought 'That was why he made a bunshin' looking at Dog with more respect before looking back at Weasel with a stern expression on her face, not that it was visible.

"And if I saw correctly…" Dog continued unsheathing his sword "you were about to send information about Konoha in a messenger bird. Tell me…" Dog said raising his sword towards Weasel "What village where you sending that message to!"

"Tch…" said Weasel 'RAITON: KURAI SENKO!'

A bright flash of light appeared out of Weasel's hand blinding the ANBU as he dashed away going deeper into the forest leaving the scroll on the ground…

Only for his eyes to widen midair as he saw Sparrowstanding on one of the trees.

'IMPOSSIBLE! SHE WAS BACK THERE!'

Channeling futon Chakra to one of her swords she yelled

'FUTON: SHINKU BUREDO!'

Blades made out of wind cut him through his chest as he was sent tumbling to the ground cracking his mask.

He dragged his body up wincing 'Thank Kami for ANBU armor, if I hadn't channeled chakra to boost its defense, I would have been cut in half!'

He ran forward struggling because every move he made pressured his injury

Suddenly His eyes widened as all the ANBU surrounded him. Sensing their chakra he said

'This time they aren't clones…' His eyes widened as realization crept in

'Which means all of them that surrounded me earlier… were bunshin.'

"Did you think you could outrun four ANBU while in that state?" Dog said tauntingly "End of the line Weasel or should I say Jin Hideki" growled Dog "You no longer deserve that mask, traitor".

As if in agreement his ANBU Mask split in half as his face was revealed for all to see

Jin Hideki was a blond man in his early twenties with a scar along the side of his face which held black eyes with a nicely framed face.

Spitting blood out, he laughed "End of the line, huh" Smiling wistfully he looked at the sky whispering

"Mission completed …Kage-sama"

"What?" questioned Dog as he couldn't hear what Jin muttered.

Jin's response was to bring his fingers to a sign as he glowed in lightning

"No! Stop!" shouted Dog as the entire landscape was filled in lightning somehow coinciding with a huge blast sounding close to the village walls.

Back at the Original spot were Jin left the scroll an eagle appeared out of the scroll with a smaller scroll attached to its leg as it spread its wings flying to the skies

A huge dome of earth opened up as Dog growled as he saw traces of burnt grass where Jin was standing

'He erased himself' Dog thought angrily as he began to dash for the trees

"Where are you going Captain?"

"Where else" said Dog "I'm reporting this to Hokage-sama"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Silence…

That was what greeted the Hokage tower as Hiruzen Sarutobi thought on the current situation. He kept thinking about Naruto, regretting every move he made. His life was bad, he knew it but he didn't expect it to be this serious. As he glanced through certain reports he skipped because he thought they were usual public complaints about unnecessary things, what he saw were reports of some few concerned citizens on violence enacted to Naruto. He almost wept if not for the ANBU stationed in his office and also…

"…sama"

Why would people be cruel to him?

"…Kage-sama"

Even ninja that expected them to understand the situation of sealing

"Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen looked up and saw Tori and Mamba in front of him

"Are you alright Hokage-sama?" Tori asked

"Yes I am, brief me on the circumstances that happened"

Another knock at the door…

"Enter"

"Hokage-sama. I have a report from the Forest of death"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Unknown location outside Konoha**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of footsteps marching on tree branches moving through trees at a fast pace was heard as the sound kept coming closer.

"What do want to do when you get to Suna, Naruto?"

"We shouldn't go by our names Iruka, even the trees can listen but we are safe now."

Iruka glanced towards him then nodded

"So what shall I call you?"

"Umm… let me see… call me Kitsune"

Cue a sweat drop

"While I'll call you Nanashi"

A slight twitch graced Iruka's eyebrow as he glanced at Naruto

"You obviously aren't creative in naming people are you, and besides isn't that a little lazy, calling me 'nameless'"

"Meh… they are just names to enable us get by"

"Then get us names that would really help in blending in not names that will make us look weird" Iruka retorted

"Umm…" Naruto thought, squinting his eyes "I will go with Tamashii Shou While you go with Reizo Takeshi."

"That's ok" Iruka said using a branch to propel him forward as they glided through the trees

After a while Iruka asked

"What are you going to do in Suna?"

"We are heading there to get their Jinchuuriki" Naruto said seriously

"What?" Iruka said almost slipping from a tree branch before balancing himself "A Jinchuuriki would be well guarded"

"Well I wasn't guarded, was I? Besides there's always a way, nothing is ever secure"

After a long silence…

"Why do you need a Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto smirked "who said I needed a Jinchuuriki" he chuckled heading deeper into the forest

**DAWN**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Konoha**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he thought on the decisions to make regarding the situation Konoha now faced, the Bijju was gone losing a great deal of power, power that could not be replicated in a day, another issue was the infiltration by an unknown Shinobi to steal the forbidden scroll, the disappearance of Umino Iruka, finally came the mole in the ANBU, Jin Hideki. Hiruzen sighed Konoha was really wrecked in both sides by problems, the measure he took last night to try and curb the potential moles residing in the ANBU was really frustrating because before they could begin interrogation; a suicide jutsu was cast immolating each of their bodies before anything could be salvaged. Now he was faced with an immense decrease of manpower and the only way to try and salvage anything from this situation was what he decided.

"Dragon"

A Dragon shaped masked ANBU appeared in the room. He dressed in a white cloak and black trousers with bandages tied around his right leg, arm-guards, gloves and black sandals. He had brown, spiky, hair and wears a mask with a dragon motif inclusive of pointed ears, detailed eyebrows and three, thick stripes with two along either sides of his cheek and one on his forehead. He also had a line running across the right side of his mask to its eye hole.

"Hokage-sama, your orders?"

After a brief contemplation…

Hiruzen's face changed…

"Activate war protocol. And immediately begin sending instructions to the Academy, the flower making classes and those without relevancies in war situations should be stopped henceforth. All combat orientation classes should be sped up. Even though they will be genins when they graduate…"

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed "…they should be Chunins in Skill. Any bad performance from any child should be removed from the academy. We don't have time to lose"

"Understood"

"Konoha would change, we definitely have to change"

Dragon stared at the Hokage for a second before vanishing in a shushin. At that moment he knew this wasn't the happy Hokage who the village were accustomed to, that face showed the God of Shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

A knock at the door…

"Come in Danzo"

As soon as Danzo stepped in the expression on Hiruzen's face made him to smile

'Yes, this is him… my friend'

"You 'called' for me Hokage-sama"

As soon as he sat a silencing barrier glowed as the room turned purple before returning back to its coloration

"This is the situation in which I restored your ROOT organization for"

Danzo nodded his head in agreement as he faced the Hokage

No words needed to be spoken because for a situation like this Hiruzen and Danzo already contemplated what actions to take.

"You have spies in each village… put them to good use"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Konohagakure Academy**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Haruno Sakura graduated by completing the three jutsu required, she thought that from there she would be assigned to a team led by a Jounin sensei.

Haruno Sakura was a girl with bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals.

So she was currently confused when they were moved from the graduating class and immediately taken to the combat orientation class. Befuddled she asked

"Sensei, why are we back here? I thought that we already graduated from the Academy"

"New orders from the Hokage, Haruno. That's all you need to know. You would all graduate when you are at least Chunins" said Yamako Yasue

"What about Iruka sensei?! He isn't here" Yamanaka Ino asked. Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Her hair reached down to her waist.

In terms of attire, Ino wore a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing., she wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

"Iruka Umino is been drafted to missions due to unforeseen circumstances, that is all you should know"

Yasue said with a stern tone

"Ano… Sensei" said Hinata Hyuuga meekly; Her hair was in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

Yasue turned to face her

"I… don't see Uzumaki-kun. Do you… you… know where he is"

Yasue looked at her before sighing

"Uzumaki Naruto has not been seen as at yesterday, any sighting of him would be highly valued"

"Why would she be concerned for that freak" said Ino to Haruno Sakura a classmate and one of the girls in the Sasuke fan club. "He creeps me out"

"Yeah" agreed Amiko "He always looks like us weirdly, like there's something wrong with us. I know I look good for my Sasuke-kun."

"Which your Sasuke-kun?" Ino retorted "Sasuke-kun is mine!"

"What?!..."

"Silence!" said Yasue glaring at Ino and Sakura before glancing at the rest of the class

"That's all the questions I can answer. From now on majority of your time would be training and breaks would be slightly given"

Uchiha Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he heard this

Sasuke was a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs; his clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers

'Finally… something productive'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Unknown Hideout**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: 'Naruto Shippuuden OST - Akatsuki'**

Nothing special was to be said about the place only that there were ten large mounds on the ground arranged in a large circle and on them were figures blurry with varying colors giving the impression that they were not there physically

"It's been a while since we all come together like this"

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is missing" said a blurry figure. What could be said about this figure was his spiky hair and concentric eyes. Nothing else was discernable

"What?" said another blurry figure with long blonde hair**. **The news also caught the interest of each of the members.

"This goes against our plans doesn't it Leader" Said another figure. This one had slicked back hair

"I've sent Zetsu to go and look for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, till he is found be ready each of you to fulfill your quotas…" the one termed 'Leader' spoke with authority

"…Capture the other eight Jinchuuriki"

"It won't be easy you know with many villages taking defensive measures since the advent of the red moon" said a figure rising from the ground with Green plant like extensions surrounding it in a circle. It finally came up to view as a body with half of it being black and the other white. It was easily distinguished by the two Venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from its side, enveloping their head and upper body as a shell, which they were able to open and close. Beneath these extensions, the white had short green hair and a single yellow eye. The right half of his body was covered by Black. Under their Akatsuki cloak, they wore blue pants and sandals, and had both legs wrapped in bandages. Zetsu's green Akatsuki ring, which bore the kanji for "sign of the boar", was worn on Black's little finger with its nails painted blue.

"Zetsu what does your original send" commanded Leader

"All villages surprisingly took their defenses up a notch not that it was hard to break in, it was just startling that I had to hide myself" Zetsu mused as it sounded as if he was whining

"Anyways…" Its tone took a serious tone

"All the Jinchuuriki have been confined to their respective Kage towers. It seems whatever created that red moon was a signal to something big"

"They wouldn't kill the Jinchuuriki" Leader said

"They know the consequences of their actions and they know that it will just reform the bijju elsewhere. The Villages are planning for something, probably war and that would be the perfect stage to begin our plan…"

"…To dominate the world"

"Why don't we get the Jinchuuriki then, I'm getting bored just staying around not killing something" Hidan complained

"Zetsu says that the Jinchuuriki are confined, it means that it would be a bad idea to directly provoke the villages, you are all dependable but it wouldn't be good if the entire Shinobi turned their gazes on us… We are just beginning to make our presence; it wouldn't be wise if we exposed ourselves too soon" said the Leader stoically

"For now, let us bid our time and wait. If this is the requiem to war the Jinchuuriki would be deployed; then we move in." Leader said

'And besides… the GEDO-MAZO is not ready for absorption…' Leader added as an afterthought

"Also Zetsu… have you found the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" Leader said with a side glance

"No… Leader-sama not yet I don't know where whoever took him is, It's weird since I should be able to sense the anomaly"

"Regardless keep searching"

"You are all dismissed, and in the meantime… Keep to the shadows"

That was all that was needed to be said as the Leader's hologram vanished

All the other Visages vanished leaving one blurry figure as he looked stoically forward, traces of blood red eyes was seen before he too vanished from the surroundings leaving the Zetsu clone alone who just grinned before melding into the floor.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Konohagakure - HOKAGE TOWER**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiruzen pondered on the circumstances he was facing currently his village was at a lockdown because he didn't want any unwanted infiltrations gracing his village every time, the barrier was remolded and strengthened over the course of the night, all Jounins available were ordered to up their skills by learning more and versatile killing techniques and the academy was turned into a school to breed killers – he knew this was going against all Hashirama's dreams for Konoha but this was necessary to preserve Konoha's integrity and pride. Everything was necessary for Konoha to stand on top regardless the measures he took. He would show the world the strength of Konoha.

His thoughts were interrupted as he looked forward as Boar appeared in front of him.

"Hokage sama, we have found Mizuki"

"And?"

"You need to see this for yourself Hokage-sama"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What is that" Hiruzen said his eyes widening as he took in the sight of Mizuki hoisted up by a white pillar.

Surrounding the pillar, were 3 Incinerated ANBU as their corpses were exuding the smell of iron and decayed flesh surrounding their bodies was the ground steaming…

"What happened here?"

"We came and saw this scene Hokage-sama, Ferret, Squirrel and Gecko tried to do up to bring him down, contact with this matter began incinerating them at astounding degrees, we tried water Jutsu but it kept evaporating"

'This could just be connected to the disappearance of Naruto'

Hiruzen eyes widened and moved back a distance together with his ANBU as the White pillar turned black before crumbling down heaving black dust to the atmosphere Hiruzen used his arm to block the incoming smell of ammonia the dust was producing as it vanished. As the dust cleared Mizuki's body was seen as his face was still etched in horror.

"Take him to the decryption Lab" Hiruzen ordered "And send for Inoichi."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inoichi Yamanaka was a man who had long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line. In Part I, Inoichi was seen wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

He was in his home thinking of the situation Konoha was put through, being one of the clan heads he was notified of the occurrences and changes Konoha had undergone since the disappearance of the Uzumaki boy. He had nothing against him and didn't bother with him unless he was bothered which never happened. His thoughts was focused on Ino Yamanaka, his Daughter; He wanted nothing more than to withdraw her from the academy so that she wouldn't have to see the horrors of war but still he couldn't just let her be ignorant of the world outside. Also because he wanted her to shut her lips about the Uchiha kid, Geez girls and academy crushes. He sighed as he walked past some stores which were about to open. Accepting their greetings and bowing in return he moved forward until he found the doors leading to the decryption lab where he was requested to go to by the Hokage.

Stepping in, undergoing some checkup by the guards and cleared, he moved to the Data Analysis department were he was sure his services were needed; knocking slightly he was granted access inside the laboratory where he saw Mizuki on a large table. He was a little unnerved as to why his face was unchanged as he seemed to by looking blankly in horror. Just what did he go through…

"Why haven't you removed the nerves binding his face like that" Inoichi enquired from Shiho.

She had light blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail with occasional strands sticking out. Her eyes were obscured with her swirl-tinted glasses. She wore a white lab coat over her red dress and puts on her forehead protector backwards, as a sash around her waist.

"It's not that we have tried Inoichi-san" Shiho said her face weary from working overnight

"His face seemed to be shaped like that" She said as she walked towards Mizuki's corpse weaving handsigns releasing a seal

An array of light shone in the areas surrounding Mizuki's corpse as it disappeared Inoichi nodded his head as he began to unfold his sleeves.

"Let me guess I'm to go through his memories" Inoichi asked already knowing the answer

"Hai… Inoichi -san. We don't know what he went through for his face to be like that so it was necessary to get a veteran in the Shintensin no Jutsu. We couldn't just get an ordinary Yamanaka clan member. It could damage his Neurons"

"Humph…" Inoichi said half heartedly "Flattery would get you nowhere... Okay then"

His face turned serious as he made his way towards Mizuki's corpse

"Let's see what's in your mind" Inoichi said a little anticipatory of what might happen.

'KOKORO PUROBU NO JUTSU' Inoichi thought placing his hand on Mizuki's head as he walked through his recent memories…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mizuki's Mindscape**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With the surroundings dark, Inoichi walked through unfazed as he came towards a door locked in chains, placing his hands on them he concentrated for a bit before the chains vanished like they weren't there.

Clasping his hands he muttered

'NINPO: KAIMEI SURU!'

The doors mysteriously vanished as he was in a giant room, the difference with the previous passageway was that this one was well lit and the room housed a big brain as it pulsed as if it was full of life. Inoichi floated towards a side of the brain as he placed his hands a big scroll jutted out slowly as he began to open spilling all his secrets and memories for Inoichi…

He saw it all…

Mizuki was originally a childhood friend to Iruka Umino and stood up for him until he was overwhelmed by sheer jealous rage when Iruka was getting better treatment by everyone else. Despite his new-found hatred towards Iruka, Mizuki pretended to be his friend to be noticed and to discreetly keep Iruka miserable. Despite obtaining the rank of Chunin, being initially turned down from a position as an Academy instructor for being suspected of killing a team-mate on a previous mission, caused Mizuki to despise Konohagakure even though he eventually got the job. Later on, he decided he would do whatever it took to rise to power and glory, even becoming a secret follower of Orochimaru.

Time passed on and he eventually found love in a woman called Tsubaki, they were together for 2 years and he was thinking of proposing. Well before the Kyuubi attacked and crushed her under his paws. From that time on he felt unwavering hatred towards Naruto. All he went through made him hate Naruto Uzumaki like he was the cause of it. His hate blinded him of seeing why the fox was sealed in him. Inoichi sympathized with him for a bit before delving to his most recent memories...

Mizuki dashed through the trees with the forbidden scroll in his hands as he made his way to the edges of the forest. There he could make out a figure as he smiled

'That's him'

Landing in front of the 'figure' he bowed down as he said…

"Here is the scroll… Orochimaru-sama"

The figure was now known to the surroundings as a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes — a reference to a snake.

"Well done Mizuki" The man called Orochimaru said as he collected the scroll, he gave it to a shadowed figure as Orochimaru said

"Go get the Jinchuuriki" the shadowed figure sealed the scroll into a scroll dashing away from them

"Orochimaru-sama" he spoke with every ounce of respect "You promised if I did this, I would see my dead wife"

"Oh I remember the promise very well" Orochimaru chuckled humorlessly

"In fact here she is right now. Come out… Hitomi"

A woman came out of the treesShe had dark eyes and long black hair which she wore braided down her back with jaw length bangs, framing either side of her face. She wore a simple red dress with a white, off-the-shoulders blouse.

"Tsu… ba… ki…-chan" Mizuki said stammering

"Yes Mizuki-kun, it is I, come to me"

"Hai" Mizuki said tears threatening to come out of his eyes as he glanced at his love for a while walking towards her he was about to hug her when everything changed…

He first saw her eyes changed…

From the way she was smiling…

No…

That wasn't smiling…

She was smirking evilly and he felt a stinging sensation in his chest…

Glancing down he saw a white metal through his chest…

He looked at her…

"Tsubaki… why…"

"Why not Mizuki-kun"

She left the metal in his chest as she spoke

'TETSU HOSHUTSU: KUSHIZASHI NO KEI'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Mizuki screamed as he was hoisted up to the skies taking the same shape as…

'Hitomi… why…'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inoichi came out of Mizuki's memories as a cold sweat ran down his neck…

"This is… I must report this to Hokage-sama"

He moved hurriedly not even caring to listen to Shiho's protests

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't know if you know the way to Suna but this isn't it"

"I meant that our first major country to go to is Suna, never said that we wouldn't have to visit other places"

Iruka looked confused

"So… where is our first stop?"

"Wave country"

Iruka eyes widened "Why do you want to go there, there's nothing related about Shinobi there, the only occupation mainly practiced there is carpentry" He asked a little puzzled

"That's why I want to go there, there's nothing but carpenters there… easy prey for ninjas don't you think"

"I don't see where you are going with this"

"Just want to check up on some acquaintances of mine, want to see if they are alive or not"

"Why do you seem protective all of a sudden?"

"Just want to repay a debt"

"Debt?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Flashback**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: 'Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 – Track 28 Samidare'**

A four year old Naruto panted as he ran from a couple of ninja

"Daam, it didn't work…" Naruto said annoyed

"I was sure they couldn't sense me for a moment"

He was made aware to a stinging sensation on his thigh, looking down he saw himself bleeding from a rusted kunai

Grimacing he was about to enter the forest of death to take care of it when…

"Oh my!"

Startled he turned around and saw a woman. She had long blue-colored hair. She wears a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in color.

"What is a young child like you doing here?"

'Daam it! How tired am I that even civilians could sneak up on me?' He asked himself rhetorically

The woman made herself over to him as she looked him over

"You look roughed up" she sighed "Kids and their ambitions to be ninja's. Come on with me"

As she put her hand on him, Naruto's eyes dilated, he was about to lash out…

Before he was brought to a fact…

A fact that only happened rarely…

She was looking at him with worry…

Not with a fake smile…

Not with an ounce of negative emotion directed at him…

He looked her over…

As she looked at him sternly…

"Come on… You obviously shouldn't walk around with that metal still in you"

"Leave me alone…" Naruto said "This is nothing. It would heal on its own. They always heal on their own"

"They?" The woman asked her face expression was that of a confused person until she realized

"You mean you've been going around injuring yourself" The woman asked her eyes blazing fury

Naruto felt his composure leaving him, like he preferred to be somewhere else as he moved back slowly

"Where are your parents? They shouldn't leave you around like…"

"They are dead." Naruto responded stoically

Her eyes widened 'An Orphan?'

Naruto then thought…

'Finally, she would leave me alone…'

Then his eyes widened

"YEOWH!"

He looked down seeing the woman bandaging his wounds with a stern face with the Kunai on the floor with traces of his blood…

'What… is she doing?'

The woman had a smile as she finished bandaging it

'Finally, I'm done. And to think I bought this for father in case he goes around injuring himself again when he goes out to work'

Looking him over properly her eyes widened as she took in his stature very well now…

He was thinned out. It was surprising that he could even walk. It was then that she decided. She grabbed his arm and started walking home…

"Oi! Let go of me you crazy woman!" Naruto tried to struggle with her but he was too tired

"Shut up you brat! I'm first going to put some food in you before I scold you for going around injuring yourself!"

As she made herself home through the streets with Naruto beside her, she took in the emotions the populace looked at Naruto with…

She could see disdain, Hatred, Malice… They were all around her…

It was then she heard whispering…

"What is she doing taking that demon?"

"Did he put her through one of his spells?"

"She is obviously wants to go and report him to the Hokage for doing something dangerous"

"Serves him right"

"He should just go and burn"

She glanced at Naruto as his eyes were shadowed…

'What could he have done that would warrant this hate? Anyway I'll ask him when we get home'

Opening the door, she led him inside…

It was at this moment Naruto was feeling uncomfortable… This place had the feeling unlike the places he had been in…

It was so calm…

So free of malice that he wanted to go away from there…

He wanted to go back out there… where he was accustomed to, not… here.

As he was about to turn back she said "Welcome…"

His eyes widened 'Those words'

They felt so welcoming… they made him feel strange…

It was in his chest…

The feeling… He did not know what to make of it…

It was so suffocating…

He didn't know what to say… he was so stunned…

She bopped him on his head

"You should reply with 'I'm home!"

"Itai….!"

Naruto grumbled rubbing his head… What did this woman had against him hitting his head why he hadn't killed her was because she seemed to harbor no hate for him. And there was the other feeling of dread but that didn't matter.

Sighing defeated she said "Make yourself at home"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked after composing himself

"Ahhhh! Sorry for dragging you without introducing myself" She said clumsily rubbing her head making Naruto look at her weirdly.

"My name is Tsunami"

"And you are?..."

After a brief contemplation…

"Naruto"

"Well Naruto pleased to meet you" Tsunami said smiling

"Now can you promise me you wouldn't leave as I go to prepare food?"

Naruto obviously had regained some of his strength to leave this woman and go out of the house

But…

He stayed…

He didn't know why but he did…

Nodding his head he looked around as she went into the kitchen.

The parlor was nothing special… just a room with just Chairs and Tables…

It seemed that she just moved in…

He was drawn out of his thoughts when a putrid smell of alcohol hit his nose. Glancing behind him he saw a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.And the man was looking at him weirdly.

Naruto stared back as this exchange went on for a few minutes before he shouted

"Tsunami! There's a kid here!"

"Ahh! Yes! that's Naruto, he would be staying with us for a while, Naruto meet Tazuna my father, Tazuna-tou-san meet Naruto!"

"You went and adopted? I thought that was what Kaiza was for."

A sound of Kitchen utensils crashing down was heard before Tsunami shouted

"Shut up! And no, I didn't adopt him. I just found him injured and brought him home to take care of him!"

As if Tazuna could sense her blushing he held his head back roaring in laughter…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" His laughter turned to chuckles as he mused

"Ah! So fun to tease kids these days" His chuckling died down as he wiped a tear from his eyes

Naruto could assume that this Kaiza person was like her husband or something…

"Anyway Naruto" Tazuna said jarring him away from his thoughts "Pleased to meet you." Tazuna stretched his hands out for a handshake, to which Naruto reciprocated dumbly.

'Daam it sucks not knowing what to do about these situations'

A while later Tsunami came with the food prepared as she placed them on the dining table.

"Food is ready!" she chirped

Tazuna moved so fast at his old age Naruto might have believed he was a ninja.

Well if not for the pot belly…

He looked at them from his position in the parlor not knowing what to do

"Well come on kid!" Tazuna said

Naruto looked towards Tsunami who just smiled and moved a chair backwards for him.

Debating with himself he made himself over to the table and sat down and took a spoon, dipping his spoon in his food, fetching a good portion and brought it to his lips.

All his actions were both watched by Tsunami and Tazuna as if he was a new species of living thing.

As he tasted the meal he looked at them and said

"Arigatou"

They sighed in relief as if they passed a test or something

"So how is it?" Tsunami egged on

"It's good"

"Well then!" She spoke happily time to dig in

Eating took a while as they spoke for a while with Naruto replying vaguely before he asked them a question that bugged him

"Where are you from?"

"The land of Waves!" Tsunami answered almost immediately glad that he took the initiative to ask something

'Ah… they are not from here. That's why they don't know why 'they' look at me like that'

"Land of waves?"

"Hai! The Land of Waves! It has many rivers running through it and is famous for its mangroves, which are filled with all kinds of lifeforms. Though its kinda isolated, we rely on shipping for commerce and trade."

"It sounds like a nice place to live in"

"It sure is. If you could come with us I could introduce you to Kaiza, my husband. He would love to meet you"

"Hmmmm" Naruto replied not sounding too enthusiastic

Tsunami also wanted to ask about what happened earlier today

"Naruto-kun"

"What is it Tsunami-san?"

"I saw the way the people were looking at you today. That was very bad, are you like a prankster or something?"

Silence graced the room as Tsunami looked worried that she might have ruined the happiness he minutely showed

"I understand if you don't want to…"

"No it's fine." Naruto Interrupted "The thing is that I don't even know the reason, Everyone just looks at me that way like I'm like a sort of plague since when I could become coherent."

Naruto chuckled humorlessly

"Not that I even care anymore, I've just learnt to ignore it"

Tsunami looked like she was brimming with tears

'What could this boy have done since his birth to warrant that?'

"Anyway it's late, I should be going. Thanks for the meal Tsunami-san, Tazuna-san" Naruto stood up about to leave missing the head of Tazuna nodding at Tsunami who then grabbed his hand

Looking at her he saw her looking at him with determination as she said "You should stay the night"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Flashback End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto shook his head as he went on towards the Country…

"Anyway I promised to visit as soon as I got the chance"

Iruka looked at Naruto before feeling a bit guilty about the life he lived in Konoha. It didn't help that he felt somehow loyal to Naruto. The thought of betraying him was hard to stomach. Now that he thought about it he had a feeling of going to Konoha and burn a lot of people because of what they did to him… His thoughts were halted as the feeling of moist air collided with his skin as he took in the sight of Wave Country from a high tree.

As Naruto looked over he frowned as he remembered…

'Wave Country?'

'**Hai! Wave Country Hai! The Land of Waves! It has many rivers running through it and is famous for its mangroves, which are filled with all kinds of life forms. Though it's kinda isolated, we rely on shipping for commerce and trade.'**

Wave country was not as he pictured. It was completely rundown

…

'What happened here?'

Treading down the waters he looked at an incomplete bridge as he saw some bloodied corpses staining the water red.

Moving in to the village he glanced around as he sensed the emotions the people were facing…

Gloom…

Despair…

Unhappiness…

Moving to a shop he saw the goods been sold were getting spoilt…

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a tugging at his pants. Looking down he saw a young girl putting her hands in a begging posture. Frowning he turned to the store and bought a loaf of bread and gave it to her. She smiled widely thanking him before running of towards a group of elderly people who were talking animatedly before she pointed at him. The elders probably her parents looked at him at thanked him. His frowning deepened as he looked at the surroundings.

"Iruka"

Iruka was caught out of his musings about the place he was before looking at Naruto.

"What is it?"

"I want you to do something for me"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Iruka left, Naruto moved on as he surveyed the entire landscape, a soft wind blew by removing the hood on his head exposing red hair to the surroundings. He was also absent of his whisker marks with his blue eyes still present still on the same frame of his face. He mused

'Giving them bread wouldn't probably do anything to help them'

A hand roughly grabbing his shoulder spun him round as he saw a thug looking at him with a crazed grin on his face**.**

"Ho… the spies were right. Hey Tomatsu! We got a fresh blood here probably a tourist" The thug said grinning

"What is your problem Wamako?! I was just enjoying myself in the pleasures of the flesh!"

The thug called Tomatsu looked Naruto over before grinning licking his lips

"No I was wrong, this one's a cutie maybe after we are done with him I would take him to have some fun hmmm?"

"Who are you people working for?" Naruto said stoically

"And why should we answer you?" Tomatsu asked sniffing Naruto's neck

"Do you think… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tomatsu shrieked in pain as on the ground his stump of hand was there twitching with blood pouring out from his shoulder profusely

"Tomatsu!" Wamako could barely move before Tomatsu caught on fire. The difference between this fire and normal fire was that instead of the red coloration it was pure white. And the searing heat from it was forcing Wamako to step back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The gruesome visage as Tomatsu burnt like a stag was revolting to some spectators as some vomited spilling their day's meal on the floor.

Naruto turned slowly unaffected by the heat and display as he faced Wamako who looked at Naruto with fear

"Wh…at… are …you?"

It didn't help as he added killing intent to his voice asking

"Who are you working for?" Wamako was scared to the point that a smell of stool and urine assaulted Naruto as he realized what he was going through.

Fear…

Pure and Unbridled Fear…

Naruto could feel himself harden at the sight of someone looking at him like that…

It was so orgasmic…

He quickly controlled himself and looked at Wamako and asked finally

"Who are you working for?"

Wamako tried to answer but the words were caught up at his throat.

Finally Naruto moved in front of him placing his hands at his head before speaking…

"Time up"

"MEITON: KYUSHU TAMASHI"

And before everyone's eyes, Wamako glowed green before shrinking down turning to an old man looking at Naruto in fear before his heart exploded sending its entrails around his body.

Naruto unaffected by the display just turned and walked away with the people cowering around him as he thought...

'Gato huh…' He chuckled silently walking away 'And I'm sorry Tsunami, I didn't think Kaiza whom you loved would die like that'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunami finished preparing lunch as she said "Tou-san, Inari come down for lunch"

Tazuna was seen coming down first; he didn't change much just that his belly seemed to have shrunk down in size.

After a while Inari came down the stairs looking blankly forward without life as if he had something great taken from him. Inari, a boy with spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes. As a child, he wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat under the brim.

Tsunami wanted to cry at the sight of her son looking like that but simply composed herself

As they were about to eat they were interrupted by someone knocking.

Quickly tensing they quickly moved Inari under the table. Tsunami walked towards the door as she opened it she saw someone she thought she wouldn't see for a long time.

Standing at the door was a boy with blond hair with whisker-marks on his cheek; he wore a fitted black uniform-style jacket with a red zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. He wears a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left He also wore black Shinobi pants.

She stammered as she looked at him "Na…ru…to… is that you?"

"Hai… Kaa-san"

"Welcome home Sochi"

Naruto smiled truthfully "I'm home"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A Hooded figure moved through the forest making out a huge mansion in his front before speeding up reaching the fence he muttered an inaudible jutsu before merging with the fence. An eye formed on the fence as it scouted the buildings taking note of everything, from the guards to the entrances and finally as the area was clear the figure burst through the courtyard with great speed before merging with the walls of the mansion. Inside the House, the infiltrator saw a very tall ceiling, Lovely crown molding, a table in the center, two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor, the floor is ceramic tile and without a doubt pricey items adourning. The kitchen has the best gadgets. The counter top was marble. And also there were at least eight bedrooms from the infiltrators view. From inside you can see that there was a pool that was connected to a tub. It was near the beach. Without signaling a single being the figure moved with great stealth through the house. Sensing approaching figures he quickly merged with the wall as he listened.

"Gato-sama!" the infiltrator's eyes widened as the man called Gato stepped out of a room.

He was a man with puffy brown hair and wore a small pair of black glasses. He also wore a black suit with a purple tie.

"Wamako and Tomatsu are dead! The spies said that a ninja with red hair killed them!"

"What! Waste of beings! Totally Undependable!" Gato growled before smiling

"Well I just hired some Shinobi myself and they are quite dependable than you lot! Their first mission would be to take care of that red haired ninja"

The figure hearing everything seemed to be satisfied before moving out of the house and away from the mansion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: "Naruto Shippuuden Movie 5(Blood Prison) OST Cloudiness"**

As Naruto made his way into the house, he frowned as he took in the chipped paint on the walls. It seems this Gato person really did a number on the entire country

"I know it looks bad but it's nothing to worry about" Tsunami pressured as she looking at Naruto's disapproving glance to their living conditions.

Naruto glanced at her before letting the matter drop before moving forward.

Tsunami quickly called "Tou-san, its Naruto!"

"Ho…" Tazuna said happily as he was came into view "The brat finally visits"

"How are you doing Tazuna-san?"

"Worried about me are you?" Tazuna said smugly

"No… wondering why you haven't kicked the bucket you old coot"

"NANI!" Tazuna growled furiously "What was that you cheeky brat?!"

Their banter was cut short as the sound of footsteps was heard as Naruto looked at Inari moving towards them

"Who is that?!"

"You can call him your brother, Inari." Tsunami said smiling "He came from Konoha"

"Tch…" Inari scowled "It's obviously pointless. Gato would just kill him so it's just pointless to worry about him" Inari said walking upstairs to his room

"What about your dinner?" Tsunami asked worriedly

"I've lost my appetite!"

Before Inari could open the door into his room, a hand quickly grasped his shoulder.

Startled he turned and saw Naruto looking at him stoically

"Go and eat your food"

Tsunami and Tazuna gasped at the speed that Naruto moved; it was instantaneous…

Tazuna thought with awe 'He is a ninja'

Inari was about to retort before he wisely shut up and walked fast to the table obviously frightened.

Naruto then turned to them

'We need to talk'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was one thing seeing things from someone's memories; it was another thing hearing things from Tsunami about what happened to Wave.

Kaiza was Inari's "father", whom Inari had idolized. One day, years prior, a flood had threatened to destroy the village, and Kaiza had single-handedly managed to close the floodgates. Doing such a brave act earned him the title of "hero" amongst the villagers. Once Gato came to the country, Kaiza's heroic deeds angered Gato, and therefore Gato had him executed in front of the villagers, including Inari. From that day forth, the villagers lost hope, and Inari was crushed, disbelieving the possible existence of a "hero".

Naruto wanted nothing more than to wipe Gato's entire existence but he had to be careful with his actions. Any bad move could be harmful to him and he didn't like making mistakes, he had a goal to achieve and he couldn't just fall here. First he would….

A Chakra Signature stopped his thought process and a Knock was heard.

Naruto smiled 'Just in time'

Tsunami looked worried before Naruto assured her that it was okay. Moving towards the door she was greeted at the sight of a man

He was of average height and build. He had black hair that was kept in a ponytail and dark eyes. He wore the standard black shinobi outfit and black sandals. His sleeves were also rolled up about ¼ way.

"That is Iruka, my subordinate" Naruto said from inside the room "I requested him to do something for me"

Tsunami smiled "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Iruka-san"

"You too Tsunami-san, Naruto has told me all about you"

"Oh… good things I hope"

"Yes, and may I thank you for taking him in, it is very appreciated"

"It was good for him and us as a whole"

"If you are all done" Naruto said interrupting them "We have things to discuss"

Iruka smiled "My apologies"

"So did you scout the mansion?"

"Yes and here is my report" Iruka said his face serious

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gato moved towards the room where his hired ninja were waiting for him. It was amusing that ninja would do anything for money. And since he had the money he could do whatever he wanted. Such powerful tools indeed the shinobi were…

Opening the door he was greeted the sight of two Ninja he hired

"Zabuza Momoichi and Yuki Haku pleased to meet you two" Gato said smiling

"Spare me all your crap" Zabuza Momoichi said. He was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head. After his defection, and during his first appearance, he was seen shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribocho, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

Yuki Haku had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes and a slender frame. Haku's normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice.

She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Haku also wore a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it.

"Do you have a job for us or not?" Zabuza said scowling not that it was seen due to his bandaged mouth.

"Ah yes I do!" Gato said enthusiastically "All you have to do is get rid of a Ninja that went around killing my men"

"Any information we could use regarding this ninja?"

"Not much except that he should be around 10 or 11 years old and can use white fire"

Zabuza arched his eyebrow at the information; it was a little insulting really, hiring a ninja of his caliber for such a job. But the money was interesting to keep him so why not.

"When do you want the job done?"

"As soon as possible, tomorrow let the target be fully rested. Or don't you want him to be at least a challenge?" Gato asked tauntingly

"Tomorrow it is then, now get out" Zabuza said brushing off the comment

"As you wish" Gato said moving out…

Arrogance can do a lot to people it would make one think that he was above everyone to the point that he could make self assumptions at stupid basis. This was the case for Gato as he called the head of his guard Isshin Zen.

Isshin Zen was a heavily built man with numerous scars on his body, each telling different stories on the travails in life.

"Isshin"

"Yes Gato-sama"

"I want you to do something for me by tomorrow"

"As soon as Zabuza and his accomplice are done with the mission, I want you to mobilize the entire guards and put them down. The person that gives the killing blow gets triple his pay. Do you understand?"

"Hai Gato-sama" Isshin replied with a manic grin on his face

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So is your life in Konoha" Tsunami asked

"It's nice actually, the people have warmed up a little" Naruto replied smiling a bit

"That's good" Tsunami said before frowning

"I'm sorry that I couldn't bring you with me to wave country, I really tried but it seems you needed to be in Konoha for a reason from the way they were hell bent on keeping you"

'Oh… I know now'

"I understand really, I have people to look at like family so it's okay"

"That's good, that's really good. I don't know if it's just me but you've matured a lot" Tsunami mused before continuing

"So how long are you going to be here for?"

"Not long, after I take care of Gato I'll be gone"

"You couldn't stay longer?"

"I'm currently on a mission; I actually stopped by to see how you were doing. But I've now got priorities"

"You sound like you are really a lot older"

"This Job can do a lot to you."

"I see…"

"Anyway, I've got to retire to bed. Till tomorrow"

"Till tomorrow"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto looked at the red moon as it casted a red hue on him bathing him in its light.

"Gato has hired ninja after what you did you his thugs" Iruka said joining him

"Hmmm…"

"Tomorrow would definitely the first time I face someone more experienced than me in battle, I can definitely feel it"

"I want you to hold the weaker one of while I fight"

"Understood"

"Have you ever fought outside Konoha, Iruka?"

"Yes, after my graduation to genin. You could say I have more experience than you"

"You are right, also experience counts in battles in this world" Naruto smiled mirthfully

"True"

"I'm going to sleep"

"You aren't worried of being attacked?" Iruka asked

"No, the moon keeps me safe"

…

..

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: 'Naruto Shippuuden - Himoji'**

The cock crew signaling morning as Naruto was obviously awake before then as he was seen in the forest. He appeared to have kept his disguise up with his red hair back in place and his whiskers unseen.

Moving forward he could sense Iruka behind him as he ran up a tree moving forward at a fast breakneck speed towards the bridge he passed earlier…

Landing there he quickly brought his hand up glowing white as a huge blade seemingly from nowhere collided with it. It was deflected sending it to the trees where it cut it halfway and stopped.

A figure shadowed by the trees landed on top of the sword with no difficulty as his eyes shone with amusement…

"Ho… you actually have some spunk kid stopping my blade like that"

"That blade is the 'Kubikiribocho'" Naruto spoke stoically "and you being the possessor, means you are Zabuza Momoichi"

"Impressive mind you have there" Zabuza commented

"I just know the bingo books well" Naruto said offhandedly

"Now I wish I wasn't paid to kill you, you look interesting enough to keep"

"Thank you. But shouldn't you be more aware of your surroundings…" Naruto said before poofing to smoke

Zabuza's eyes widened before jumping away from the tree with his sword as the tree got shredded to pieces. As Zabuza was mid air he saw Naruto form from the air in his front

'This kid…'

Zabuza quickly brought his sword cutting through him as 'Naruto' turned into bedrock keeping the sword hooked Zabuza quickly made a Mizu-bunshin that threw his original towards the ground as he quickly spun swinging his swords backwards with the bedrock shattering to pieces as Naruto's white sword seemingly from nowhere collided with his sword violently sending wind around them.

'This kid is not ordinary'

Zabuza thought as he moved back making Naruto move forward because of the force he struck with

'SHIT'

Naruto quickly made hand seals with one hand making a white dome cover him as another Zabuza cut at it as sparks originated from the collision Zabuza quickly moved back as white spikes seemingly rose up from the ground stabbing the Zabuza as he seemingly turned to water.

'He even makes seals with one hand…'

Zabuza stopped as he assessed the kid in front of him

'This kid is strong without doubt. I severely underestimated him and I would have died foolishly. He is really fast and the jutsu he uses is very dangerous. I must approach cautiously'

Just across him Naruto reciprocated the assessment 'He has very impressive brute strength and would have bisected me had I not pulled that dome around me' I made a foolish mistake moving for kenjutsu with pure strength, but this is good. I'm learning'

"What's with your white colored Jutsus" Zabuza asked

"Who knows they might be a bloodline" Naruto replied with an infuriating smirk

If anyone looked at this scene they would have laughed at the picture this posted, Zabuza Momoichi moniker 'The demon Zabuza' was held back by a 10 year old kid.

Naruto quickly dashed forward going for the first move… and blood hopefully as he clashed with Zabuza who seemed to be enjoying this banter.

Sparks…

Sparks…

And more Sparks…

That was all that denoted the battle as they clashed with swords and with each movement, with each strike, with each parry, with each block, Zabuza seemed to be noticing something.

His eyes then widened as it clicked…

'THIS KID IS LEARNING TO FIGHT! He seems to be getting better with every hit!'

Naruto's eyes dilated as a primal feeling came over him as he clashed and clashed with Zabuza tremendously. He wanted to win!

It was getting predictable as Naruto dodged a slice attempt by Zabuza instead of blocking and slashed at Zabuza. Zabuza moved back but not before getting a slash across his chest. Quickly Zabuza weaved some handsigns…

'KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU'

A thick mist emitted around Zabuza as it enclosed the surroundings. Naruto's eyes narrowed as it covered him. He could feel his ability to sense chakra depleting until it was almost inexistent. Naruto dodged a strike that would have decapitated him if he hadn't moved in time. He blocked each strike and kept countering.

Zabuza began to get infuriated as Naruto kept blocking and even countering his moves; and while he was still in the mist!

"HOW! HOW! HOW! HOW ARE YOU ABLE SENSE ME?"

"It isn't hard actually." Naruto said "You simply brimming with negative emotions towards me and" Naruto ducked and Slashed at Zabuza "I can smell your blood!" Naruto's eyes dilated as he kept attacking Zabuza while in the mist getting more hits Zabuza quickly retreated out of the mist as he weaved many handsigns

'SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU'

A Huge Dragon made out of water made its way towards the mist as Naruto made a white Wall that blocked the dragon. His eyes widened as he sensed something Huge making his way towards him and he realized 'He used the dragon as a distraction to do this'

'SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU!'

Water extended over a large scale, surged up and rose to several dozens of meters high. Naruto watched as it streamed down to the ground where he was in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall with tremendous power that hollowed out the ground. What remained after the technique was reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster.

Zabuza gasped for air as he felt his chakra depleted badly Just as he turned he was face to face with Naruto who was panting as he held his sword pointed towards Zabuza.

"Ho…w?" Zabuza asked stunned

"Who knows?" Naruto smirked before going for the kill

Looking over the area his waterfall wrecked he saw Haku lying motionlessly on the floor seemingly dead

"You… sub…stitu…ted with her? But that's impos…sible"

"Many things are possible if you could just look deeper. I could sense her during our battle and noticed that she kept coming a little closer. Kinda protective of you isn't she"

"She… always loo…ked up to …me"

'Haku… I am sorry' Zabuza looked at Naruto from the ground as he collapsed

Naruto stood above Zabuza as Iruka appeared behind him

"It was unnecessary to even intervene" Iruka mused

Zabuza looked at him with half-lidded eyes

An unspoken message went through them as Naruto raised his hand above him a white rod shot out as he stabbed down…

On Zabuza's chest…

And with that Zabuza left the world…

Naruto looked over to Haku and pointed "Iruka, take her with us"

**Play: 'Naruto Shippuuden OST 3 - Track 8 Kyuubi released'**

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked behind him as Gato emerged from the trees with him a multitude of bandits looked on with grins on their faces as they blocked his path at the bridge.

"Well well… What do we have here?!" Gato said smiling

'Gato… huh?'

"It seems an impressive battle took place didn't it?"

Naruto looked him over as a sick grin took over his face

'BANBATSU SOZO: TANJO NO KEN**'**

A multitude of blades shot out of the ground as all the bandits screamed as they were stabbed by the blades skewering them alive but leaving Gato unharmed.

The scene seemed as if it was painted with an unnecessary color of red as the entire bridge was coated in blood. Some villagers who came to see what happened were shocked at the display even those who had earlier watched the immolation of Tomatsu still found this disgusting.

Naruto walked over slowly to Gato as Gato tried to run backwards but slipped hitting his head on the crimson coated ground breaking his glasses; as he was about move, he bumped into something looking up he saw a dead thug looking at him in horror. Gato crawled back but slipped again as he was scared

"Crawl" Naruto said to him "Crawl like the pig you are!" Naruto growled a dark aura surrounding him and as Gato saw him he saw a red eye above him with concentric circles adorning it and together the number of ten comma were distributed evenly in each circle.

Gato screamed "Please! I'll give you what you want! Just let me live"

"The only criminals I let live are those that would benefit my goal. You on the other hand…

…are a waste of evolution!"

"Disappear!"

"MEITON: HARITSUKE!"

A Blood red X-Shaped Cross emerged as Gato attached to it

"Please! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto looked on as the people looked away in horror as some even fainted

Five red short spikes emerged from the ground hovering above Gato who looked scared as the spikes began to move forward one by one brutally stabbing him…

The first one on his left wrist;

The second on his right wrist;

The third on his left foot;

The fourth on this right foot;

And the fifth one, straight through his skull…

And that was the poem that marked the end of Gato…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunami looked on in horror at what Naruto did to him; sure Gato was cruel and was merciless but did he really deserve it? The end was bittersweet for the populace of wave country as they saw Gato's crucifixion on a hill a distance away… leaving a somber reminder of what happened to him and a warning to those who dared to take Wave Country for themselves.

The consequences would be terrifying… He would ensure it…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The entire congregation surrounding Naruto seemed to be gone with some fleeing or others going to celebrate. They cleared the area giving him a view of Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami. Naruto moved towards Tsunami as she stood shocked looking at him

"Wh…at …was …that?"

"What are you talking about Mother? It needed to be done… didn't it?" Naruto asked inquisitively

"Sure he was cruel but he didn't deserve this…" She said looking at Gato then Naruto, her eyes shaking

"…nobody deserves this…"

"What did you just say… Mother?" Naruto asked his eyes narrowing

Tsunami looked at him really terrified…

"This is someone who publicly killed your husband… before your very eyes…"

Tsunami stepped back…

"…deemed the life of this country to hell…"

She stepped back a few more steps… as the same aura that Gato saw reformed as he stepped forward

"Almost killed the life of your son…"

Tsunami seemed to be rooted in her spot as she looked at Naruto…

Was this her… son?

Was this the true emotion… the true nature of her son…?

'Son…' the words kept spinning in her head

Suddenly she remembered the words the people spoke with when she walked with him in Konoha…

'**What is she doing taking that demon?'**

'**Did he put her through one of his spells?'**

'**She is obviously wants to go and report him to the Hokage for doing something dangerous'**

'**Serves him right'**

'**He should just go and burn'**

She looked at him as he made himself towards her slowly…

'Was this why the people hated him…? No… they would have been terrified'

Why couldn't they see it… was she the only one who could see it?

That he was numb… to the thoughts of people… their feelings… he could never empathize with people when they are sad…

Happy…

Angry…

All because they couldn't bear the thought of looking after him…

That was so sad… Tears came out from her eyes…

Just what did Konoha end up creating…

Having mused over all this she decided…

She moved one step forward, stilling Naruto in his steps as he looked at her confused…

Two steps…

As she moved forward their surroundings seemed to turn sky blue as it seemed the world was focused on them…

Seemingly interested with what was going on…

Three steps…

The dark aura seemed to be forcing her back but she persevered…

Four steps…

As she moved forward… the aura seemed to be fading?

Naruto's eyes widened

That was not his will…

Five Steps…

Then what was that…

What stopped him from unleashing his aura…

Just what was this woman?

That whenever she looks at him like that…

Six steps…

He suddenly loses his composure…

Just what was this woman…

Time Stilled….

Standing in front of him, she bent down…

Reached out…

Grabbed his shoulder…

And hugged him…

…

..

.

Naruto's mind halted his train of thoughts…

There it was again…

That suffocating feeling he got from her…

Just what was it…

"I know that people weren't there for you when you needed it most; when you craved for it most, and I know that I was late in saving you from this darkness around you"

"But I know this… and I want you to know this…"

"Regardless… of your actions… regardless of your misdoings…"

"I will always love you, Naruto Uzumaki… my son"

Naruto's eyes widened fully…

Love…

Just what was that…

Was that it…

The feeling he got from her…

The feeling he…

..

.

Naruto released himself from the hug his eyes shadowed…

Turned his back from her as the world returned…

Glancing towards his family…

Tazuna…

Inari…

And finally Tsunami…

They all looked at him with smiles… without a trace of hate…

"They… are evolved"

Naruto nodded his head to them…

"Inari… we haven't really sat down to talk… huh… The situation seems to be against us… but before I return… I have a task for you…"

Inari looked forward with determination as Naruto made himself towards the door

Opening it he looked back at him with a stern face…

Time seemed to still as their eyes locked…

"Protect our Mother"

…

..

.

"Understood… Brother"

…

"Are you done?" Iruka asked Naruto as he made himself out

"Yeah… let's move out."

And with that Tamashii Shou and Reizo Takeshi departed from Wave…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"He would return wouldn't he Kaa-san"

"Yes Inari… He would definitely come back"

…

..

.

'Please, come back safe Naruto.'

**Play: 'Yasuharu Takanashi (Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4: The Lost Tower OST) – Shionari' **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kaminari no kuni**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Land of Lightning also known as Kaminari no Kuni is located on a peninsula north-east of the Land of Fire and is one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. In the centre of the country are vast mountain ranges, whose many thunderstorms are said to give the country its name. From these mountain ranges, many rivers flow to the sea, creating a very crooked coastline that displays an impressive oceanic beauty.

In this Country lies Kumogakure is the hidden village of the Land of Lightningand was founded by the First Raikage. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kumogakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Raikage. The village is located in a range of tall mountains, and is literally hidden in the clouds. In a large blue structure built into the tallest mountain was the Raikage A.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BOLT HEADQUATERS**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Whoosh…

Signaled the sound of a bird appearing from the clouds spinning gently it flew down giving the view of a black tower well hidden in the clouds surrounded by lightning striking randomly.

The bird perched on the window at the highest point pecking at a plate holding some bird food as soon as the bird pecked the sound of footsteps approaching was heard and the bird did nothing to go away from its position. A person came into view wearing black clothing, a Dark Blue flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes. He carried a sword, which is usually strapped to their backs. He glanced at the bird the raised his finger as the bird perched on it. Inspecting the bird he noticed a small scroll tied to its feet, removing the scroll he threw the bird in the air as the bird flew through the clouds vanishing from view. After watching it leave, he immediately he read the contents of the scroll and immediately mused 'I must report this to Raikage-sama.'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Raikage Tower**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A also known as the Raikage, is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his blond hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one.

A wore his Kage haori and hat without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He has black Fuma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders. He had gold bangle bracelets on each wrist which have protrusions. He also wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre. All of these aspects combined give him the appearance of a professional wrestler and boxer.

In the office was Mabui his assistant, a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face. She was looking at A with a stoic face as she reported a message from A's BOLT.

"WHAT?! The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is missing!" A said shocked while a grin threatened to tear itself from his face.

Kumo haven't been on the greatest of relationships with Konoha. In an earlier time, Kumo used a diplomatic meeting to attempt to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata in order to gain the Byakugan, a dojutsu said to have descended from the Sage of Six paths**. **While the 'diplomat' was caught, Kumo had to pay a lot of repercussions including a lot of their forbidden techniques in order to keep a sense of calm between both villages and the 'diplomat' was executed publicly. Konoha was 'marked' by A regarding the shame Kumo faced regarding the incident while boosting Konoha's reputation. He loathed that day and swore that whenever a chance arose he would love to take down Konoha and grind them to dust. He couldn't because Konoha had the Yondaime Hokage also known as the Yellow flash, the only person to be able to match him in speed and faster, along with lots of other powerful ninjas that he would admit could beat theirs.

But with the Kyuubi attack on Konoha and the loss of the Yondaime and some prominent ninjas, he knew that Konoha has weakened a lot but was cautious because of the Kyuubi that the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze 'killed'. Kumo being in possession of the Hachibi made him aware of the information that the Bijju could not be killed and the only way to defeat one was to seal it. So he assumed the Kyuubi was a key to a secret weapon that could be unleashed if he attacked. So he sent spies in and out of Konoha to study Konoha from that moment knowing all the important events that occurred. And now, he deduced that at this moment that Konoha was at its weakest in the its History and that if someone wanted to take down Konoha the time was ripe and the position to be the Kage of the most powerful military village was salivating, but he knew that attacking the Village currently would still weaken his and it would give an opportunity to other villages to attack. Having mused over the consequences of his decisions, he finally got the one with the least risk.

"MABUI" A roared accompanied by the sound of thunder

"Raikage-sama"

A brief thought…

…

..

.

"Organize a war council meeting"

"Hai" Mabui answered making her way out of the office.

'Finally' the Raikage thought ominously 'Konoha would bow!'

He chuckled as the sounds of thunder cracking together with the appearance of lightning colliding as if agreeing with his thoughts.

FADE TO BLACK

**Play Ending theme: IF **by **KANA NISHINO**

**CHAPTER END**

**AND THAT'S IT! Decided to make a longer chapter because it seemed I've been gone for long, I haven't abandoned this and I will never will. Second semester studying Pharmacy is really stressful so I did this to get on your good side It might be a while before I update this but then again who knows...**

**Naruto's Character seems to be confusing for some people. All I have to say is be patient. Naruto needed to have a base like a pace to call Home and I thought! Tsunami was perfect for that description… I didn't go too into Inari's character because it was necessary to pick up the pace… Weird that Naruto doesn't have that dojutsu but can do the BANBATSU SOZO huh…**

**To get the entire Naruto based themes I use for my story I suggest you visit "Naruto-fans . com"**

**TRANSLATIONS**

'RAITON: KURAI SENKO!' = LIGHTNING RELEASE: DARK FLASH

'KATON: SHIGAN!' = FIRE RELEASE: FIRE GUN

'FUTON: SHINKU BUREDO!' = WIND RELEASE: VACCUM BLADES

'KOKORO PUROBU NO JUTSU' = MIND PROBING TECHNIQUE

'NINPO: KAIMEI SURU!' = NINJA ART: UNRAVELATION

'TETSU HOSHUTSU: KUSHIZASHI NO KEI' = IRON RELEASE IMPALEMENT

"MEITON: KYUSHU TAMASHI" = DARK RELEASE SOUL ABSORPTION

'KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU' = HIDDEN MIST TECHNIQUE

'SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU' = WATER RELEASE: WATER DRAGON TECHNIQUE

'SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU!' = WATER RELEASE: GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE

'BANBATSU SOZO: TANJO NO KEN**' **= CREATION OF ALL THINGS: SWORD BIRTH

"MEITON: HARITSUKE!" = DARK RELEASE: CRUCIFIXION

**RE-EDITED: MADE HAKU A GIRL… MUCH BETTER THAT WAY…**

**How's my writing so far…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW…**

**SAMNAMIKAZE OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Play Opening theme: SIGN **by **FLOW**

**CHAPTER FIVE: **AMBITIONS

The Land of Wind is one of the more prominent countries in the series. It is located to the south-west of the Land of Fire and borders the Land of Rivers and Amegakure. Its government leader is the Wind Daimyo. The country covers a vast realm, but that realm is largely composed of deserts. Because there is very little rainfall throughout the year, the people of the country live in villages built on one of the desert's many oases. Despite the country's extremely harsh environment, it has a large population.

In this Land, lies the military village… Sunagakure no Sato.

Sunagakure no Sato; literally meaning "Village Hidden by Sand" is the hidden village of the Land of Wind and was founded by the First Kazekage. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Sunagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Kazekage, who resides in a spherical structure in the centre of the village.

The view was sighted by two hooded individuals as they gazed upon the silhouette of Sunagakure in all its glory. Why they haven't moved forward was that despite being the least powerful Great Hidden village, Suna had the best lookout positions in all the Villages ever existed. The village was surrounded by a large wall with numerous compartments composing of Suna Shinobi. It was so large that using the advantage of being surrounded by desert, Suna could spot enemy Shinobi miles away and could swiftly attack before the Shinobi could make it close. That was why Suna couldn't be ambushed from any side.

The hooded figures seemingly done with whatever they prepared moved forward towards the Village walking slowly seeming to be no threat.

It was going to be a long Journey to Suna…

**Play: "Two Steps from Hell – Aurora Boralis"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kumogakure**

It was a very tense atmosphere as the war council of Kumogakure was gathered as they sat in a large circle, between them was a black huge round table seemingly encompassing the space between them on the table was engraved boldly the map of the Elemental Nations. At a position seemingly held for the leader from the way the chair was adorned with the a golden head of a Boar at the head of the chair with its arms decorated with the arms of a boar also, in summary, the chair was made in description of a boar as on it sat the Raikage, **A.** Surrounding the chair sat twelve individuals some seemingly in age while others around mid-forties. The Raikage looked round the table as his eyes looked left, then right, taking in the individuals surrounding him before closing his eyes…

Taking a deep breath…

He spoke…

"This gathering haven't been called since the third Shinobi world war and as most of you are guessing, yes… this is a requiem for war"

"I haven't heard any reports of any Shinobi nation mobilizing for war, all of them mostly taking defensive measures. If what I've concluded is true then Kumo is about to kick start this war that you seem to be interested in, also from observations, since the advent of the red moon you seem to be excited about something, why don't you share your thoughts, A"

A chuckled quietly "Was I so obvious to read Watashi? Anyway the reason I'm gearing us up for war is simple…"

"…Konoha lost their Jinchuuriki"

Every eye surrounding the table widened as they looked at A, a seemingly demonic smile taking over his face as he took in the expressions of all the occupants of the room…

Watashi's eyes then went back to his original position

"I see and you intend to attack Konohagakure due to this mishap." Watashi's eyes narrowed

"May I need to tell you how stupid this plan is… you know that Konoha doesn't need a bijju to be powerful, they have powerful ninjas that could outmatch ours and…"

"Do you think I haven't taken that into consideration, Watashi?" A looked at him seriously

"The loss of the Yondaime, the Bijju… Have you ever estimated that Konoha would be this weak? This is a perfect opportunity to attack, also… if we win the war there is high probability that another village would attack us because we would be weakened."

"If you have realized this why go ahead with this foolish plan?!" spoke another man also an elderly person

"Simple Rohan… we form an alliance" A replied

"An alliance during war times is nothing more than a non aggression pact A!" the man identified as Rohan spoke harshly

"They would take any chance to take us down when they have a chance!"

"Do you think I would be so foolish to turn my back on them?" A said clearly insulted

"I've thought on it and settled for a plan that would equally harm both of us as soon as we begin the pact. They would be also weakened as us to even think of betraying us"

"And who do you think is going to agree on this alliance" asked a man looking young compared to the people in the council

"Again it's simple… Who suffered the greatest from Konoha from the last war and… who do you think hates Konoha more than us, Neiza?"

The man now called Neiza looked at A eye to eye, until he closed his eyes

"I see… you intend to form an alliance with a village at the same strength as us… Iwa"

"Iwa lost many of their ninja's in the third shinobi war due to the Yellow flash" Watashi said

"The combined might of Iwa and Kumo should both take down Konoha, Mizu wouldn't attack because of their civil war and they don't meddle majorly in these situations and Suna on the other hand are the weakest Village so the pose no threat, the only hope Konoha would have currently is if they formed an alliance with the Sand" he continued "Well thought out, A"

A chuckled again

"Now the next part we should talk about is how to convince the Tsuchikage to form an alliance… he's a pretty stubborn goat, that why you are here, Zan"

The man identified as Zan was **a dark-skinned **man with creases on his forehead; he wore the standard Kumo shinobi attire with the forehead protector on his arm

Musing he said "Hmm… let's see"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Play: "Two Steps from Hell- Ancients"**

**Konoha**

Sounds of kunai clashing was heard as sparks flew all around the training ground as two men clashed. The first was a relatively tall Shinobi with spiky silver hair, with dark-colored eyes with a mask over the lower half of his face that also covered his right eye; the other was another tall man with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard**. **His clothing consisted of the Standard Konoha uniform with the sleeves rolled up halfway.As they seemingly danced with impressive footwork dodging, clashing, analyzing before dodging and attacking forward. It took a while before one of the men fell to the ground; he was the one without the face mask.

Panting, he spoke

"You… win this round… Kakashi"

The man identified as Kakashi looked at the man blow him as sweat poured from his face also exhausted

"You did well, Asuma"

"Well is not enough you know" Asuma mused

"I really don't know who is worse, you or Gai… no I take it back, Gai is worse"

Kakashi said before sending his hand towards Asuma who took it and helped himself up

"Man, ever since the Third declared war protocol the village seemed dull, Stalls don't open frequently and it seems it would be this way for long"

"War is never a good thing, Asuma" said Kakashi

"Of course it isn't, the third Shinobi war wasn't anything to write home about."

"If war begins it would seem we at a disadvantage, due to the loss of the nine tails. Hey Kakashi did you know the kid"

"No… I haven't met with him even once…" 'I should have though' Kakashi thought solemnly clenching his fist

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

"… Yeah… let's go rest" Kakashi said walking towards the training gate leaving Asuma who frowned looking at Kakashi's back.

'What is wrong with him?'

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen finished receiving the report from Inoichi and it was startling to listen to. From Inoichi's recollection, Orochimaru was with Naruto and the forbidden scroll. The Hidden masked figure seemed to be the person that Mamba faced earlier. Hiruzen thought on the situation before he was interrupted

"Hokage-sama! Report from Kumo!" And ANBU said handing Hiruzen the scroll which he collected before looking it through, exhaling from his pipe he said

"Get me Danzo!"

**A few minutes later**

Danzo came walking in as he looked at Hiruzen sitting down.

The room glowed before dying down.

"The Jinchuuriki and the forbidden scroll are with Orochimaru"

Danzo looked stoically at Hiruzen,

"The last known location of Orochimaru was in Rice Country"

"I see… seems Jiraiya hasn't kept tabs on him for a while… what is he doing"

'Hmmm… on another note, I need to bring her back to Konoha' Hiruzen mused

"We need an updated report on his location. I don't know what Orochimaru is planning with the Jinchuuriki but it's never good" Danzo continued

"I've sent a message to Jiraiya to get back to Konoha; I need him to fully concentrate on finding Orochimaru."

"On the other hand…" Hiruzen started going on a new topic

"You probably know this but Kumo have began preparing for war"

Danzo simply nodded then spoke

"But they know that attacking us would definitely not end well for them, so I think they would go for the less risky way by seeking an alliance"

"They wouldn't go to Mizu because of the civil war going on there currently, and they wouldn't go to Suna for known reasons. Which leaves one choice, Iwagakure" Hiruzen concluded

Danzo smiled "Well said, Iwa has history with us and wouldn't want to give up any chance to wipe us out, so they would be easily persuaded"

"Hmmm… we have an alliance with Suna, a bit shaky but still an alliance regardless. We need to mobilize them to at least give us a chance"

"I really doubt it would be even with Kumo and Iwa having the combination of four bijjus… that is great military power"

"We can survive…" Hiruzen said boldly "If we play our cards right. No matter how limited they are. With Mizu out of the way we need control of the water"

"Land of the waves" Danzo said simply to which Hiruzen nodded

"If we can seize control of the waves before them, it would not only help Suna but us as well"

"The shortest route to Suna being through wave… huh"

"Precisely, Danzo" Hiruzen said "communication and supplies should always be at the forefront of our goals"

"I understand, I'll send my agents to secure waves before you officially dispatch the Control Unit"

"And before we go on, I need you to send to me your most trained ROOT agent"

"May I ask why?"

Hiruzen simply threw a scroll to Danzo who opened it… His eyes widened

"This is a very risky move, Hiruzen. But if this works, the war might be in our favor"

"It is going to be a joint mission, you know what I mean, don't you?"

Danzo smirked "Yeah Crystal"

"Good… Now how are things going in the academy?"

"Very good actually… My agent 'Yasue' seems to be doing a good job whipping them up to shape. They would be useful soon enough"

"Excellent" Hiruzen said, the room glowing before Danzo stood up, "You may go now"

"Yes… Hokage-sama"

As soon as Danzo left the office, Hiruzen said

"Eagle"

"You called Hokage-sama" An Eagle masked ANBU said bowing down

"Go get me Hatake Kakashi"

"Hai!"

**Later**

"Hokage-sama you called"

"Yes Kakashi, I want to send you on two S-rank missions; the first is to Suna. You are to give this letter to the Kazekage. The second is inscribed in this scroll, as soon as you are done commence the second mission"

Hiruzen said giving a letter to Kakashi who in turn sealed it into a scroll

"You should choose 3 Shinobi to go with you and report here before you leave, Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Kakashi said before vanishing

Hiruzen sighed

'War is upon us, now the question is who would draw the first blood'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SUNA**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two hooded figures made their way to the gates of Suna as they were stopped by the guards

"Halt! Identification"

"Reizo Takeshi" said one of the figures

"Tamashii Shou" said the other one

"Take off your hoods"

Tamashii Shou took off his first exposing an 11 year old Spiky Red –haired boy with blue eyes with perfect skin with the rest of his body blocked by the coat he was wearing.

Reizo Takeshi took his off next obviously the taller one of average height and build. He had dark eyes and black shaggy hair as the rest of his body also blocked by the coats.

"What is your business in Suna?" A guard asked

"We heard of the situation that the villages were preparing for war so we quickly came to stay with my family" Reizo said smiling

"We still need to search you before you go in"

"No problem"

They screened Reizo without any reason as he was free of any weapons or anything marking him as a threat, as they moved towards Tamashii… before they could touch him he shivered and quickly cowered behind Reizo. This action got raised eyebrows from the guards as some of them tensed…

"Don't worry Tamashii; they just want to check that you aren't a threat" Reizo said smiling

"What is wrong with him?"

"Well I picked him up from an orphanage; he was usually bullied there so I took him with me"

"Just let them in, geez" A guard said "We are wasting time here"

The guard that screened Reizo sighed before letting them in "Enjoy your stay, and stay safe"

Passing him a guard said "Welcome to Suna"

Reizo quickly smiled before holding Tamashii's hand and walking into Sunagakure.

"How do you assess them?"

"They are free of any genjutsu, so they aren't a threat" besides I sent someone to watch over them for a while…"

Sunagakure was mostly made of houses in dome figures located at various positions around the area.

Reizo walked looking around entering a store before looking at Tamashii

"Do you want some Suna dango, Tamashii? I heard they taste very good"

"Hai!" Tamashii said gladly

Reizo quickly bought some before giving some to Tamashii who ate them quickly

"Well let's lodge into a hotel, Tomorrow we get to see my family"

Tamashii nodded enthusiastically as they walked towards a Hotel quickly getting to the receptionist they got a room before heading up

While in the room Reizo looked around before weaving some handsigns seemingly to no effect then he turned to Tamashii

"Have you found him?"

"It wasn't hard. The entire village directed fear and hatred towards a mass of negative emotions near the Kazekage tower. It seems that the Jinchuuriki is there."

"What do you suggest we do about the spy watching us from the start?"

"Nothing. Let him continue living in the genjutsu you placed just now. We have more important duties at hand"

**Play: "Two Steps from Hell – Fortress of Seduction"**

**NIGHT**

The desert was hot during the day, and very cold in the night. Very cold wind blew around the Village of Suna as the red moon stood high above the clouds casting its red hue above the village. At an area near the children playground there was a large pillar, and on it sat a boy gazing at the moon; He had fair skin and short spiky, auburn hair with pale blue-green eyes which were surrounded by Tanuki-like black eye rings; with a Kainji 'love' carved out on the left side of his forehead

"Mesmerizing isn't it?"

The boy glanced behind him to see Tamashii looking at him with a smile as his eyes narrowed

"Get away from here" said in a monotone voice

"And why should i?"

"Mother isn't telling me to serve her your blood" the boy spoke looking at him

"Mother?" Tamashii asked "Is that what you call that thing inside you?"

The boy's eyes narrowed as quickly a huge tunnel of sand surrounded Tamashii

'SAND BURIAL'

The sand quickly closed squeezing whatever was in it

"Impressive control over sand I might add" Tamashii said behind the boy whose eyes widened before sand quickly erupted in spikes round the boy in which Tamashii just turned into smoke

"Your life would have been forfeited already"

"Who are you?"

…

"Tamashii Shou…" Tamashii said at the base of the pillar "pleased to meet you"

"Get away from here!" The boy quickly screamed as a huge wall of sand rose behind Tamashii whose eyes widened as he jumped up.

Immediately spikes emerged from the ground he previously occupied and while Tamashii was in mid air a column of sand quickly morphed turning to a whip before swiping at him who made a white shield blocking the collision.

He was made aware to the sand particles attached to his feet when they expanded before throwing him to one of the swings. Tamashii crashed down on it destroying the swing easily due to the speed of the swing. Getting up he mused

'That sand seems to be acting up on instinct it seems to be pretty fast. I can't go beyond my current limit while in this barrier I'll risk alerting the Kage' Jumping up from his position to a pillar he looked at the Boy.

'The Ichibi is obviously lending him its powers, hmmm…'

Smirking a bit he picked up smoke bombs, Tamashii threw them towards the boy who batted them away easily with his sand before his eyes widened as Tamashii appeared in front of him and sent a kick getting the boy right in the gut sending him to the floor. Getting up he looked at his body where cracks seemingly appeared before disappearing

"It seems you can't multitask with your Sand… very bad weakness… Jinchuuriki"

The boy's eyes widened at the last word 'How did he know that'

"You are probably thinking 'How does he know' neh?"

"You'll have to beat me to find out"

"I see…"

The boy's eyes flashed golden and the sand around the entire area seemed to pulse with life. The sands around Tamashii seemed to rotate before turning into quick sand

'BANBATSU SOZO: HASHIRA'

Multiple white pillars quickly rose from the ground all around the arena with Naruto jumping on one leveling the height between them.

The boy looked around before clenching his fist. Immediately numerous large sand spears immediately formed and started heading towards Tamashii who quickly dodged by jumping on each of the Pillars.

The action kept going for a while as Tamashii went round Gaara multiple times dodging each spear, while eyeing each pillar.

Seemingly satisfied he said…

'It's time'

Quickly weaving handsigns…

'BANBATSU SOZO: SEIGEN'

Many white beams of light emerged from the pillars all around the boy and raced at light speeds binding him.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNGRH" was the sound Gaara made struggling with the restraints as he failed at each attempt to control the sand.

'RAITON: BORUTO NO SAIDAI!' Tamashii yelled as pure electricity surged from his hands travelling through the beams of light illuminating the playground

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The boy yelled in pain as the currents went into him unrestricted; any hope of conjuring sand to assist him went up in naught because of his chakra being sucked violently.

After a while the lightning seemed to cease as the boy panted on the ground seemingly losing consciousness

Sand quickly began to go into the boy as was close to unconsciousness

Quickly sensing a humongous chakra building up Tamashii thought

'This is… He can't fall asleep here'

Stopping his jutsu he went towards the boy waking him… but the boy just stared into space his eyes flickering from their green to star shaped golden… Naruto quickly sent his chakra through him as the boy jolted up his eyes settling for green looking up he saw Tamashii looking at him stoically

'It seems it wasn't sealed properly. Tch… I can't do it here. I guess I have no choice'

The boy on the other hand was stunned.

Someone actually beat him… and stopped it from awakening

"It seems that you have mellowed out a little. So let's start over. I'm Tamashii Shou… and you are"

The boy looked at Naruto before standing up slowly clearly weakened

"Gaara… Sabaku Gaara"

"Sabaku no Gaara huh, pleased to meet you"

"I… lost"

"Of course you did, everybody loses once in a while, helps them to get stronger. It wouldn't be fun if you won every battle. Everyone needs a challenge"

"Have you lost then…"

…

…

"I'll get straight to the point; I noticed that your bijju wasn't sealed properly"

"You haven't told me how you know that I have a bijju inside me"

"Simple, I can sense it. Gaara I can help you seal it properly making you to be able to sleep, all it needs is time. Would you like that Gaara?"

Gaara looked at him

"I haven't slept for years now; I doubt I would need that anyway… so I decline your offer"

"Let me guess by saying that you are scared of being attacked in the night. Being awake keeps you safe"

"You pretty know what I go through every day, have you been spying on me lately"

"I haven't been spying on you; I know what Jinchuuriki go through. Besides I'm a Jinchuuriki too"

Gaara's eyes widened

"The pain of being unwanted…"

"Shut up"

"Everybody you know wants to kill you" Tamashii pressed

"Shut up"

"You are looked at constantly with those eyes…"

"I said Shut up!" Gaara yelled infuriated as the sands beneath them rumbled

Tamashii looked at him for a while before turning his back away from him

"I'll be here tomorrow, to receive your answer… I have a way to get you away from all this be ready by then… Later Gaara" Naruto said before he vanished leaving Gaara to his thoughts

'A way away from all this…?'

Gaara clenched his fists

"…**The pain of being unwanted…**

**Everybody you know wants to kill you…**

**You are looked at constantly with those eyes…"**

Tamashii's words clearly went into his mind as the words kept revolving in his head…

…

..

.

"**Accept my offer Gaara… be free"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: Brian Tyler: Into Eternity (Thor: The Dark World)"**

Tamashii appeared in a shushin in his room with Reizo obviously awake

"So… how did it go?"

Tamashii chuckled; the room glowing before dying down

"I just figured that I have a soft spot for Jinchuuriki, Iruka"

"Well it's to be expected after all, they all have resonating circumstances with you, well on how they lived"

"Hmmm… We might be here for a while… I need to find a way to seal the Ichibi, seems whoever did it wasn't a genius at it"

"Suna has very low Shinobi proficient in sealing. It's to be expected, so I expect that you would begin studying the forbidden scroll for any sealing techniques."

"Yeah…" Naruto said placing his palm on the floor

'KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU'

A black matrix appeared on the floor as a puff of smoke appeared on the position were Naruto's hand was… when it cleared the forbidden scroll was seen and along was Zabuza's apprentice… Haku.

"Wake up Haku-san" Iruka said

Haku's eyes jolted awake as she looked around in the room. Immediately the room's temperature dropped as Haku quickly jumped up attaching herself to the ceiling of the room looking at them.

Thick ice mist was threatening to flood the room as Haku asked sternly

"Where is Zabuza-s…?"

"Dead" Naruto said stoically looking up at her directly in her eyes

"Wha…?" Haku said her eyes widening

"I said he is dead, I killed him" Naruto said simply

Haku looked blankly at Naruto, her eyes void of life as the words repeated itself over and over again in her mind

"Zabuza-sama… dead… but that's impossible"

"Should I spell it out for you… he's de…"

"Shut up" Haku said with killer intent gracing her voice

The room's temperature was reduced to lower degrees as Naruto breath out steam from his lips

"I killed him while you were unconscious" Naruto said simply getting up from his position from the floor walking to his bed

"I'm going to get some sleep, hope you have mellowed out then"

"How… dare you" Haku said

Naruto stopped in his tracks his back facing her

"What?"

"How… dare you?"

…

"We are Shinobi, we are all meant to die at a point, am I right?"

"Don't give me that crap!" Haku said with threat gracing her tone as a long lance of ice formed at her hands

Lunging at Naruto, Haku prepared for a strike before Naruto turned his head towards her, as their eyes locked, the ice in her hand seemingly melted from the oppressive aura that surrounded Naruto. Haku stopped as she looked at Naruto with her eyes widened

'What… is that' Haku immediately felt a chill down her spine as she stared at Naruto.

"I said I am going to get some sleep" Naruto said his eye flickering blood red before returning to their original blue

Haku stood rooted in her spot as she stared at Naruto… how old was he and he was exuding this type of aura… Just what was he…?

Just then memories of the battle with Zabuza flashed through her mind…

Every clash…

Every Jutsu…

Every move…

Until that feeling of her being drawn somewhere…

Afterwards it was just dark…

"You matched him equally" Haku said "every move"

"How is that possible?"

Naruto just smirked

After a pause… he said

"Who knows…?"

Before walking towards his bed…

"Why didn't you kill me then…?"

"Why did you let me live?"

"I HAVE NO PURPOSE NOW!" Haku said her eyes brimming with tears

"…and that is why I left you alive… Haku"

Her eyes showed true confusion as she stared at his back

"You are now a blank slate… everything you have done was for Zabuza… your goal was Zabuza… your life was for Zabuza… You were simply… his tool; chained to him like a slave"

"I killed him to break that… The thought of someone like you being his tool is ridiculous. You have your own life now… A life to live to your heart's content… a life where you can decide what you want… a free life… I don't want any thanks… any insult… any appreciation; just live like a human being… and if possible act like someone who has evolved from those chains… someone who knows the dangers of the world we live in someone who without doubt could live in the new world I'm going to create and if you can't live up to those expectations"

A rod crept out of Naruto's sleeve

"Allow me to end your life now"

Haku knelt down seemingly hopeless…

"Zabuza-sama cared for me when nobody else could… My father… who loved me… Hated me because I had a bloodline… something I could not control… something I didn't have a choice over…"

"!?"

"My father wanted to kill me because of my power… he killed my mother because she was trying to protect me… I was lonely… hopeless… goalless…"

Haku gritted her teeth…

"Until Zabuza came… He took me in taught me how to use my powers… Gave me attention regardless of what it was… It showed I existed for someone… you know… it showed that I still had a purpose…"

'**Zabuza-sama I'm your tool, do as you wish with my life, I owe you everything to this moment, I live only for you'**

"…to protect him… Now he is dead… the cycle keeps repeating itself over and over again… I hate it… I…"

Haku broke down in tears

"This is all due to a man or woman in need of power; they go on trampling anyone in their way not caring of the ripple effect it may cause… it is all due to fear… something that makes anyone do unspeakable things to get rid of that emotion… it is all due to greed… to have whatever wealth a person desire… all these things and more makes this world what it is… that is why we have wars… bloodline purges… discrimination… and many other sacrilegious acts that plague our land… That is what I'm trying to cleanse in this sinful world… Make this world evolved… Someone on the street would say that this world can't be evolved… and my answer would be to cut him to pieces… all of them who let fear control them… all of them who discriminate because of position… all of them who look down on people because of one success or the other… I will 'cleanse' them from this world"

Naruto said all this with his back facing Haku as she stared at him

"That is somewhat a good goal…" she mused "But I can't help but guess that the path you would take wouldn't be all carpets and roses…"

"Of course…" Naruto said smiling not that it was seen

"I need power… power and more power; and I know where to get it from"

"You needing power are just describing what makes this world what it is… what makes you so different that you wouldn't trample on people once you get to the top"

"Again I'll say 'who knows…?'"

"You are obviously distraught about Zabuza, but you need to move on with your life find a goal that you yourself choose and do everything to fulfill it"

"Goal… huh"

Haku mused over that word everything it entailed… she knew everything about the word but one thing she couldn't know was simple… what did she want for her goal… Looking at the boy in front of her she already saw someone who had a goal and that made him better than her… but maybe if she…

"Can I join you on your journey?" Haku asked

Naruto turned to look at her fully

"I don't want a drone to be followi…"

"I already figured that out already" Haku said smiling solemnly

"If I follow you, I could get to know what my goal could be… I don't know if I'm following a future tyrant, a good leader, who knows… I just have this nagging feeling to follow you… If I do maybe I can have the answer I need"

Naruto smirked…

"That's all I need"

Naruto walked towards her "I'm Uzumaki Naruto currently Tamashii"

"Yuki Haku… pleased to make your acquaintance"

All the conversation was watched by Iruka with a smile…

'He acts so grown up, it's just like…'

'I'm watching a Kage…'

"We all need to get some sleep… we have work tomorrow"

Naruto said before going to his bed, closing his eyes…

Haku also turned and lay on a free bed with Iruka doing the same**…**

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE NEXT DAY **(KONOHA ACADEMY)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uchiha Sasuke also known as the last Uchiha jumped through the rooftops towards the Ninja Academy. He seemed to be pleased with the effort the village was putting in training them for the preparation to be Shinobi. Honestly if someone were to be asking him on his thoughts on the previous curriculum he would have said he was disappointed… Learning just three jutsu wasn't even enlightening to him but now he was happy with the progress he made so far… just a little more time and he would be ready to achieve his goal…

His thoughts were interrupted as he walked into the Academy gates, looking around he was pleased to see his classmates all looking serious as they headed to the combat orientation classes… All they had being doing since Iruka left the Academy were mostly combat orientation and lessons on the shinobi nations, their most practiced jutsus and other important matters. It was basically a Know-your-enemy kind of class. Joining the line it didn't take long before their instructor Yasue appeared with a blank face.

Looking them over he nodded and said

"Today we are going to be doing something different, as of to now you have all been trained… Now is the time to put them into good use, I'm going to create a mock Chunin exam in which all of you will participate."

"Yes, sensei" The Shinobi hopefuls chorused uniformly

Yasue seemingly satisfied said "you all should appear at the forest of death for further instructions"

Before vanishing away

Almost immediately the students jumped to the rooftops at impressive speeds dashing towards the forest. Arriving there Yasue was seen with another man as they seemingly conversed inaudibly to the students ears.

"Alright, pay attention!" Yasue said

"This test is not only to see how much you have grown under my tutelage. Now it should be known that your lives would be in danger once you begin this exercise. You would all be grouped into 3 man cell teams and we will give instructions from there on. Now it is required that you all sign these forms."

Yasue said passing the forms round.

"Now time to group you people"

"Team one members would be Netsuke Kin, Haigde Kira and Amiko Wan; Team two would consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Ikeda Kato; Team three would comprise of Nahitstu Kinoke, Haigde Saki and Bara Kudan; Team four would be Basira Gumo, Jumobi Jin and Shin Bon; Team five would consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino; Team Six would consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji**. **That is all for the groupings."

If it was some time ago Haruno Sakura would have yelled to the Heavens that she was on a team with Uchiha Sasuke, but now She couldn't care less, all the females were brought out of their childhood dreams about crushes and turned into warriors; Haruno Sakura was no different so she simply walked towards the her group members who didn't even bother with pleasantries. Haruno Sakura stopped in front of them and said "We need to know each person's strengths are weaknesses if we are to complete this test"

"I couldn't agree more" Kato said turning his gaze to Sasuke for his input

"Hmm… definitely a must, we can't just go blind into the forest, we would lose our lives"

**AFTER A WHILE**

"If you are all done discussing strategies, one person from each team should come in and have a scroll"

Immediately 6 Individuals went to the tent each covering up their scrolls before they could be seen by the other teams,

Yasue then continued "This test is Simple, if you notice you all have half a scroll and a different color: red, green or blue, your job is to complete the scroll then head to the Instructors building at the end of the forest to complete the test. Simply saying… only a maximum of three teams can pass this test… Let's test your perception"

"**BEGIN!"**

An all the Shinobi hopefuls dashed into the forest each of them not knowing what lay in store for them…

Team Seven jumped through the trees for a while before finding a shed untouched. After a quick glance from Sasuke, Sakura nodded her head and sent a clone towards the scene to rig out any traps, seemingly finding none they landed at the spot and made it their base camp.

Sasuke looked around before sitting down, his actions followed by each of the team; he quickly reached for the pouch and took out a red scroll that seemed to be cut in half with half Konoha's symbol etched on it

"Now we have a scroll, All we need is it's other half; we have two main strategies, one, we go into the forest looking for who has the red scroll or two, we wait here for anybody to come"

"I suggest we head towards the possessors of the other half" Kato said

"They might be killed and their scroll might be thrown away" Sakura agreed

"Fine then, Kato can you sense the team closest"

Kato closed his eyes and stretched his senses wide.

"Yeah… Team…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: "Two Steps from Hell: Moving Mountains"**

Sounds of kunai clashing filled the forest as members of team four and one clashed together Team four's Gumo seemed to face against Wan; Bon against Kira and Jin against Kin.

Quickly separating themselves each team retreated to a branch above them as they sized up the enemy, before Kira spoke up, he was a boy standing at average height with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Just hand over your scroll, if it isn't ours I'll just hand it back…"

"…and would you do the same if we told you the same thing?"

Silence…

"…And Kira it doesn't matter if your scroll is different we would still take it… I figured something about this test; you don't have to pass with your given scroll… all you have to do is appear with a complete scroll and you pass… you know what that means don't you Kira" Gumo said with a smirk forming on his face

"Tch…" said Kin as she looked over the adversary 'this would be a problem'

"You are probably right… I definitely would have collected it from you regardless of the color…" replied Kira

"Well it seems that a confrontation is inevitable… so…"

A multitude of kunai immediately sped towards Team four; quickly reacting, Gumo jumped from the branch dashing towards the approaching kunai

'SAUNDORIROSU: FUANTEI- KA!'

The air pulsed as if full of life before the kunai changed direction hitting random spots on tree branches and the ground. Gumo still on momentum was moving towards Team One who went quickly into stances dashing away as Gumo spoke

'KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU'

A large flame sped towards them immolating the tree Team One previously occupied Kin while still on the air ran through handsigns

'DOTON: CHIKYO NO HASHIRA**'**

A couple of pillars jutted of the ground allowing Team One to regain footing by landing on three of the pillars. They were brought to the current situation as the other members, Bon and Jin appeared on either side quickly weaving handsigns.

'FUTON: DAITOPPA'

A large gust of wind erupted from each of their palms as Gumo also yelled

'KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU'

A larger fire compared to the fire jutsu cast earlier coincided with the wind generated by Jin and Bon turning into a great fire technique enveloping the area Team One occupied blasting everything to smithereens.

Landing on the pillars conjured by Kin they surrounded the spot in a triangle, looking at the area to know if they were there…

"Are they dead" Bon asked with a smirk

"I doubt it, I know Kira very well…" Gumo said with a frown "He's formidable"

"Now, Our turn!"

Gumo's eyes widened at the voice behind him

'SHIT! WE FELL FOR A TRAP!'

"Scatter!" Ordered Gumo as a jutsu was casted by Kin

'DOTON: SHINKO NO SUPAIKU!'

Thousand spikes emerged from the ground as Gumo pumped chakra to his legs blasting him off to the trees; the same could not be said for Bon as a spike stabbed through his foot into his eye killing him instantly…

"BON!" yelled Jin as he attached himself to the trees

He turned his gaze towards Kin with a murderous look in his eye quickly clasping his hands he yelled

'SUITON: MIZU NO HARI'

A decent mass of needles in the form of water spewed from Jin's lips as he sent them towards Team Four he was made unaware to Wan that was right behind him

"Always be aware of your surroundings" Wan said with a deadly smirk as he moved his Kunai for the kill

SPLLLURGH!

Was the sound of kunai tearing flesh as Wan fell forward; a kunai to the back of his head was seen as his head made contact with the ground as he collapsed dead; the scene cleared behind him to see Gumo panting lightly as his hand was in a stretched position…

"The same goes to you" Gumo said before joining Jin on the branch he was on, looking forward with a stern face he saw Kira with Kin looking at them with stoic faces

"We've both lost a member each" Kira said simply glancing towards the dead bodies of Bon and Wan before back to the two of them

"And we are about to make it to two" Gumo said

"I… see" Kira said before he vanished from view as the tree he was standing on exploded from the speed he propelled from. Gumo crossed his arms as he blocked a punch from Kira before shifting back a bit and sent a kick which Kira jumped, then moving his palm forward towards Gumo's head while in the air. Gumo simply shifted his head sideways before ducking as Kira moved his hands towards his head, Gumo retaliated the assault with an uppercut which was blocked by Kira as he interlocked his fingers breaking the momentum from the uppercut before using Gumo's strength to front flip to Gumo's back a Kunai appearing from underneath his sleeve as Kira attempted to stab him…

Gumo widened his eyes at the motion… as Kira's grin widened as a glint appeared in his eye…

….

…

.

…Before the Kunai was sent away by another Kunai thrown by Jin as he immediately blocked a punch from Kin; their fight going into the forest.

Immediately seizing the opportunity, Gumo attempted a back kick which connected sending Kira into a tree branch.

Gumo straightened his back as he looked towards where Kira crashed.

Kira immediately got up "Jin saved your life…"

Gumo's eyes narrowed

"…but he wouldn't save you this time"

"Immediately Kira vanished from view as Gumo yelled

'SAUNDORIROSU: PIASU NO HIMEI!'

A screeching sound emerged from Gumo's vocal cords as the entire trees surrounding him seemed to be sporting cracks before breaking to pieces heaving dust into the atmosphere, the sound continued for minutes as it seemed no to end…

As the sound died the dust parted ways to reveal Kira on the ground his ears bled out together with large gashes around his skin… as his face were in a pained expression. Gumo looked him over…

'Weird that I don't feel tired from that jutsu… it always drains me… Anyways'

"This is the end…" Gumo said before he was interrupted

"…for you" Kira's mangled body seemingly spoke before vanishing

'THIS IS…!' Gumo eyes widened as he brought his hands into a ram sign

"KA…IIII?" He screamed only for his head to roll of his shoulders gushing crimson liquid as Kira appeared behind him…

"Too… late." Kira said before looking down seeing a red scroll with Gumo

Before sighing…

'Not the right one…'

Kin made her way towards Kira…

"Jin's dead"

Kira simply nodded

"We are at a disadvantage… we need to find a place to rest…"

Kin simply nodded as Kira looked deeply into the forest…

'Now… who has my scroll…?'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uchiha Sasuke looked ahead as he saw the members of team three… Kinoke, Saki and Kudan… Sasuke watched them looking for any weaknesses he could exploit. Since the change began at the academy Sasuke took it upon himself to know each top students strengths and weaknesses and looking at Kinoke he could admit that he was powerful… They hadn't moved because Kato told them about Kudan having the power to also sense chakra signatures; only that he's was limited to a certain distance. Looking them over Sasuke thought on the tactics he could use to take them down… Seemingly satisfied, Sasuke disappeared from the trees before heading to the region his team resided.

"Have you gotten a sound strategy?"

"Yea… Kinoke's main arsenal is the water release but he is mainly good with taijutsu; Saki uses genjutsu so the best person to face her would be you Sakura; which leaves Kudan to you Kato…

"So the best entrance would be to attack them unexpectedly; it would give use a huge advantage, which also means it would take time before they could regain their bearings; automatically Kinoke would have the team's scroll so I would be going for that first…

Back in the region of team three Kinoke was talking to Kudan while Saki listen to their exchanges…

"Have you sensed anyone, Kudan?"

"Not yet Kinoke"

"Anyway it doesn't matter we still need to get our guard up…. WATCH OUT!"

Dozens of paper tags fell upon team three as a multitude of explosions rang through the area creating a huge explosion that was heard for miles heaving smoke into the atmosphere

**AT THE INSTRUCTORS BUILDING**

Yasue looked at the pillaging smoke emerging from the forests…

"Ho… it seems some students are enjoying themselves"

"Your turn Yasue" spoke an unidentified Chunin

"Oh! Sorry" Yasue said returning to his game of shogi

**BACK TO THE BATTLE**

The explosion finished as the terrain was allowed to rest from the vicious assault… Sasuke looked over the area from a branch of a tall tree with a smirk on his face… which quickly vanished from the earth dome that seemed unharmed from the blast.

"Tch…" Sasuke said a scowl adourning his features

"Well…"

The stream of water spewed from Kato's lips as the water over washed the dome

'SUITON: KUBIRE!'

The water surrounded the dome as it constricted on it

Inside the dome cracks began to appear on the dome as drops of water dripped down…

"SHIT! We would drown here. Stay still… Kudan let go of the Earth Jutsu"

As soon as the dome gave way Kinoke shot an air technique upward

FUTON: FUSEN!

RAITON: GIAN**!**

The sound of electricity was heard as it travelled from the water into the mist that was slowly forming.

Sasuke quickly got up removing his palm from the water…

"Kato?"

"There are still alive… up there" Kato replied pointing towards one of the trees ahead of them

"I must say that was a good tactic…" Kinoke praised "…if it was a team weaker we would have died"

"But you aren't dead" Sasuke said back "Let's correct that"

'KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU'

Multiple balls of flames spewed from Sasuke's lips as it ran forth towards them.

'SUITON: SUJINKHEKI'

A water wall collided with the flames producing thick mist

"NOW!" Sasuke ordered

With quick aid from Kato Sakura attacked Saki, Kato confronted Kudan and Sasuke faced off with Kinoke

Sasuke quickly took multiple kunai and shuriken before launching them at Kudan, Kinoke and Saki which they blocked Sakura used that window of opportunity to kick Saki into the forest as she followed. Kato simply conjured a water whip which dragged Kudan to another part of the forest making him crash into a tree branch…

"So you people intended to split us from the start" Kinoke said with a frown "Do you know the gamble you are playing"

"This world lives off gambles" Sasuke said drawing a kunai "It wouldn't hurt to play a little. And besides if the die… they weren't strong enough. You obviously think the same don't you, Kinoke?"

"Yea… you are definitely right"

Sasuke shot forward with his kunai thrust forward which Kinoke countered with a block also removing a kunai from his sleeves. They clashed in unison as they blocked, parried and attacked. It seemed to be a stalemate before Sasuke attempted a slash in which Kinoke just jumped upward then spoke

'SUITON: MIZU NO YARI'

Spears of water made their way towards Sasuke who tried to dodge but a spear gashed his lap; which also allow one to run through his shoulder. Sasuke gasped in pain as Kinoke yelled

'SUITON: UTSUBYO'

The water that injured Sasuke seemingly froze as Sasuke began to feel numb from the pain as a frozen spear stuck through his shoulder… Using chakra to his hands Sasuke tried to break the spears rather than removing it…

'Removing it would definitely bleed me to death'

"Not so fast" Kinoke said dashing towards Sasuke kicking him deep into the forest

Sasuke's back crashed into a tree breaking the part of the ice that jutted out of his shoulder

"AAAAAAAARGHH" Sasuke screamed in agony at the collision as Kinoke appeared at his front using the spear attached to Sasuke dragged him forward and punched viciously into Sasuke's stomach repeatedly

Sasuke spat out blood as he delved into unconsciousness…

**Play: "Naruto- Shippuuden (OST) - Emergence of talents"**

'Is this… it?

All my training…

Was for me to end here…

My dream…

My goal…

just ends here?'

Sasuke thought as Kinoke was relishing every moment punching him

'What a joke…'

'Hehehehe… it's so hilarious…

…That it's impossible to take it as a joke'

'RAITON: YODO'

As Kinoke connected his next punch he was electrocuted as Sasuke produced lightning through his body

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Kinoke screamed as he let go of Sasuke staggering back really stunned

"What?"

Sasuke slowly got up his eyes shadowed…

Raised his right hand…

Reached for the ice that was attached to him;

And broke it…

Then Sasuke looked at him his eyes blazing red with a comma adourning it

'That is…' thought Kinoke

Sasuke blurred and appeared in front of Kinoke and gave a gut wrenching kick to Kinoke who dived deep into the forest… Kinoke crashed deeply into the ground as he rolled several times before crashing to a tree

Kinoke rose his head as he looked at Sasuke looking at him from afar… his eyes seemed to be glowing out

'The… Sharingan'

Kinoke chuckled before he got up

"It seems that it's all out from here on out huh"

Sasuke replied by dashing forward with a low kick which Kinoke Jumped forward in a front flip before moving his hands backwards as soon as he touched the ground; which Sasuke reciprocated as they grabbed each other's hands vying for dominance…

Before Sasuke moved backwards letting Kinoke move forward due to his momentum and Sasuke used his knee sending a deep knee into his gut; Kinoke spat out blood as Sasuke didn't let up on his assault by driving two quick elbows into his spine before finishing with a punch to Kinoke's head who staggered back and moved forward thrusting a kunai to Sasuke's head… Sasuke moved his head backwards as Kinoke just smirked leaving the Kunai mid air and jumped upwards…

Sasuke's eyes widened as he caught an explosive note attached to the kunai burning before falling backwards quickly; balancing himself with his hands and using chakra kicked the kunai towards the tree occupied by Kinoke…

'BOOOOOOOMMM!'

The kunai exploded destroying the base of the tree which came crashing down Kinoke quickly dashed for Sasuke while in the air weaving handsigns

'SUITON: NAMI NO RASEN- JO!'

Water spiraling forward from Kinoke's lips crashed down where Sasuke was before Sasuke quickly reacted

'RAITON: GIAN!'

Lightning emerged from Sasuke's palm as it travelled through the water to Kinoke's lips where the water was spewing forth…

The scene was going in slow motion as Kinoke saw the lightning moving towards him in slow motion as his eyes widened

'This is…'

Quickly seizing the jutsu he placed his hands in a cross shape and imbued chakra in it as the current ran through his body

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH'

He completely missed as Sasuke flew up towards him sending another knee to his gut and using his hands threw Kinoke to a tree

Kinoke simply crashed through; breaking several ribs

Slowly standing up he panted in pain; leaning on a tree

Sasuke looked on 'He's tenacious'

Kinoke just mustered strength before dashing forward relying on adrenaline

'I've tried my best…

In every aspect…

Passed every test…

Trained my ass out…

I can't be defeated so easily…

I just can't…'

Sasuke seemingly looked forward as Kinoke came closer…

Kinoke engaged Sasuke with taijutsu which was a good move earlier… before the Sharingan developed

Because to Sasuke Kinoke was slow…

So slow…

Sasuke quickly dodged his attempts before delivering two sharp punches to his ribs, to which Kinoke staggered back before going forward again

"Haven't you noticed already…?" Sasuke asked rhetorically dodging Kinoke's attacks

"I've won" Sasuke said before kicking Kinoke to a tree to which he just slumped after the collision seemingly out of chakra

Taking a Kunai Sasuke quickly dashed towards a panting Kinoke before going for a slash…

'This is it huh…'

…

..

.

Cutting the string holding their scroll to Kinoke's pouch…

Kinoke's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke holding their scroll

"Why… did you…?"

"Simple… we are Konoha Shinobi… we help each other to stand regardless of the situation we are… in this battle… you help me awakened my eyes… added to my strength… in a way you really are Strong… Konoha needs people like you"

Kinoke looked at him really stunned before he then smiled still down

"I ad…mit it… I've… lost" Sasuke smiled

"Now… I wonder what our squads are doing"

Sasuke reached into his pouch taking a flare shooting it upwards

Sakura and Kato were both panting as they faced their opponents who were not in the same condition… Seeing the flare they got the message and quickly dashed for his position, getting there they saw Sasuke with the scroll with Kinoke on the ground quickly removing kunai he said

"No need Kato, Sakura… its over"

Saki and Kudan appeared immediately

"Kinoke!"

"It's alright Saki…. Now Sasuke get away because once I'm fully rested I'm coming for my scroll"

"Hnnn"

Team two vanished heading deeper into the forest

"So you lost, Kinoke" said Kudan

"Yea… Sasuke's really strong" Kinoke said

"No problem… at least you are alive"

"We just need to get stronger… neh" Saki said smiling as a green glow emerged from her hands over Kinoke

"Yea… we do"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke winced in pain as Sakura pulled the Ice out of his shoulder before proceeding to heal it

"Geez just go and get yourself hurt wouldn't you" admonished Sakura

"The enemy was strong besides I got their scroll" Sasuke said

"But it's not even our color…" Kato replied deadpanning

"Who cares now the probability of finding ours and a green scroll are high" Sasuke said

"There… all done" Sakura said finishing bandaging Sasuke's wound

"Thank you"

"Wait… I just figured something out!" Kato said ecstatically

"Share it then" Sasuke said feeling that this would be good

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Team 5 vs. Team 6**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nara Shikamaru was termed by Yasue simply as a genius; someone who thought through every situation in 200 variable ways before making a move… He was incredibly smart during tactics; being able to create a strategy that a baby could win a battle against a full grown adult… Okay maybe that was a little bit exaggerating but you get the point…

So it was no wonder why team Six seemed to have grounded team five;

Hinata Hyuuga was the possessor of the Byakugan; a dojutsu that could see 359 degrees of the user and could see the chakra points in a Person's body; but it was useless when she couldn't puncture any chakra points in Akimichi Chouji**. **Chouji had the ability to expand his size enabling him block Hinata's Gentle fist techniques. Inuzuka Kiba was a good taijutsu expert but was actually not well grounded on Ninjutsu making him easily grounded by Shikamaru who was the possessor of the Kage-Bloodline; a bloodline that allowed one to extend his shadows to capture someone; Shino Aburame was the possessor of a bloodline which allowed insects to live in his body by feeding on his chakra; he rationally understood that they would lose so he settled for a peaceful retreat accepting defeat… To put it simply Team 8 was a tracking squad not a squad for combat… But it didn't mean it was a straight out victory… the victory was assured but the path taken was not smooth; Chouji suffered some broken ribs from where Hinata could inflict damage, Shikamaru wasn't really versed in combat so he received some beatings before capturing Kiba and Shino just stood there being caught in a mind transfer jutsu by Ino from the start…

So after winning Shikamaru collected the blue scroll from Team 5 and released Kiba from the Jutsu… Ino doing the same before dashing away victorious…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke dashed forward towards the instructors building as Kato concentrated on sensing any incoming threat. Suddenly Kato opened his eyes and signaled Sasuke who stopped along with Sakura. After a while Kira and Kin appeared before them…

Kira's eyes widened a bit as the individual in front of him was identified…

'Uchiha Sasuke' he frowned 'this is troubling. Not only is he okay, his team is complete… We are at a huge disadvantage'

"I see that you are missing one member" Sasuke said implying on the disadvantage should a confrontation ensue

"He got careless" Kira replied with a stoic face

"If you are alive then, I'm guessing that you have two scrolls with you but you are moving back instead towards the instructor's tower which means that they are incorrect" Sasuke said

"So tell me… what color is yours?"

Kira reconsidered before saying

"Red and green. What's yours?"

Sasuke simply smirked and brought them out…

On his right hand was a red scroll and on the left was a green scroll

Kira just simply smiled

"Well I guess an exchange is in order"

Almost immediately Sasuke and Kira threw Green and red scrolls respectively completing their scrolls

"Now all that's left to do…" Sakura began saying

"…Is to go to the tower" completed Kin

Immediately the all dashed to the tower…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the Instructor's tower, all the teams that made it out alive were standing there; together with the team that lost… Team one though incomplete, Team two, Team three, Team five and Team Six all stood proudly…

After looking at them thoroughly… Yasue said…

"Team one, you are missing one member… but no need to worry you would be completed soon… Wan would be replaced… After all a four man cell is necessary for a team to form…"

All the Shinobi hopefuls widened their eyes at the implications

"Yes… that's what it means"

Yasue said understand the expressions on each of their faces…

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE ALL GRADUATED TO GENIN! WELCOME SHINOBI!"

Every Team had a smile on their faces as they received the news.

Finally, after months of grueling torture, training studying, improving…

They finally did it…

They finally became Shinobi…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

SUNA

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto Uzumaki read through every sealing section looking through it for hours in the forbidden scroll; he doubted that there would be any decent material in the Suna Library because of the way they sealed the Ichibi… after looking through he came across one; The dead demon consuming seal… a very forbidden jutsu developed by the Uzumaki clan, it entailed invoking the power of a spectral entity known as the Shinigami to seal any being on Earth…

After countless strategies Naruto left the study room and moved towards the main room where he saw Iruka and Haku playing a card game…

"And you are out" Haku said smiling condescendingly

"I lost… again. 'Sigh'" Iruka said before he caught a flash of red by the corner of his eyes

"Have you found it…?" Iruka asked

"Yeah… I move out by night…" Naruto replied before heading to where his food was and began eating

"I thought that you were going starve yourself to death since you wouldn't let any of us in" Iruka said

"Hmmmmm" was all Naruto could say as his mouth was filled with food eliciting sweat drops from the two other occupants from the room…

"Oh yeah" Naruto said remembering something "Two of you need to get as far from Suna as possible before Nightfall" before continuing his meal

That last comment produced confused looks from both Iruka and Haku

**Play "Two Steps from Hell- Blade Blade (Female Vocal)"**

**NIGHT**

Gaara looked at the red moon continuously on top the pillar the surroundings where back to normal as if a battle never occurred… The Kage had the place cleaned up after assuming Gaara went on another bout of frenzy…

"I see that you came out today"

"I always come out here…"

"What troubles you?" Tamashii asked

"Since the advent of that red moon, Mother has been feeling weird"

"Really?" Tamashii said his eyes glowing knowingly as Gaara couldn't see him still staring at the moon

"Maybe Mother recognizes something she just can't input" Naruto said helpfully

"Yea… Maybe…"

"Have you thought on my offer…?"

"Yea… and I accept… there is nothing for me here; being with you might just prove my existence…"

"…Before you start there is one question I want to ask you… What tails do you have…?"

Naruto smiled before musing

"As nine times as yours"

Gaara's eyes looked at him before they return to the moon

"Well how do we begin?"

"What we would do is going to startle the whole of Suna" Naruto said seriously before creating a huge matrix of seals as the encompassed the entire region

"Lie down in the middle here…" Naruto said pointing to the middle of the matrix and removing his shirt

Now shirtless, Naruto moved until he was above Gaara's body touching his head he sent him unconscious before biting on his thumb clasping his hands he yelled

'FUINJUTSU: SHIKI FUJIN!'

A sealing matrix appeared on Naruto's stomach as a cold aura spread all over Suna… Every citizen could feel it…

Naruto bent down in pain as he panted obviously feeling pale before looking up

The spectral entity known as the Shinigami was a translucent gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. It was much larger than an average human possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and a dark grayish blue colored skin. It was draped in a large set of white garments and carried a set of prayer beads with a tanto in his mouth.

It was truly a terrifying visage…

Naruto looked on at the Shinigami stoically with the Shinigami looking at him also. Its eyes seemed to widen as it saw Tamashii…

"**You are…**" It spoke in a very hoarse voice

"It seems that the Shinigami is not stupid" Naruto said

"**I can sense it in you… not the Kyuubi… no it's much more sinister than that**"

"You know about it don't you" Tamashii said his eyes narrowed

"**I would wonder how it happened… then it probably happened that night. Are you sure about what you are trying to do?**"

Naruto looked at the apparition for a while before speaking

"I need you… to reseal the Ichibi after I release this seal and you know why you can't take my soul don't you?"

Naruto without waiting for a response went towards Gaara -sand seemingly surrounding him- weaving some handsigns he yelled

'FUINJUTSU: KAI!'

A large ominous chakra filled the entirety of Suna as what the Shinobi felt was the reminder of the Ichibi…

'This Chakra'

The Kazekage looked to the region where he sensed the chakra coming from he quickly began dashing there; suddenly he landed on his feet as he looked on…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Were the screams of multitude of citizens as they saw what the Kazekage saw…

It was pure Chaos…

People ran like headless chickens…

While those who were woken up by the screams looked on in fear…

An old man holding his grandson looked on in fear…

"That is…"

"The Ichibi" the Kazekage thought looking on gravely

The Ichibi was a huge sandy brown colored Tanuki with black markings all over his body. It had a jagged concave mouth and the sclera of his eyes was black, with yellow irises and pupils that each took the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

The Ichibi, instead of screaming of being free looked down at where Tamashii was in rage

"YOU!"

The Kazekage immediately thought with narrowed eyes

"It's conversing with something over there" The Kazekage immediately dashed forwards via the rooftops forward hoping to get who released the Ichibi completely; killing his son…

But before he could even get there the Ichibi vanished from view once again stunning The Kazekage; he immediately ran as fast as possible hoping to find any clues as to who released the Bijju; he was joined by numerous Shinobi as they dashed at high speeds towards the scene… what they saw was Gaara's still unconscious body on the ground and beside him standing was a boy with red hair panting as he looked on with a smile…

"How are you doing Kazekage-sama" Tamashii greeted mockingly

"What did you do to the bijju?" the Kazekage asked now in view. He had auburn hair, dark eyes with a stern look on his face. He wore a simple Black Jacket and pants with mesh armor underneath.

"Who knows…?" Naruto asked before feeling a tug at his chakra before moving towards Gaara placing his hand on his shoulder

"You know that you are surrounded, how do you think you would escape from here?"

"Again…" Naruto answered "Who… Knows?"

The Kazekage immediately yelled

"SEIZE HIM!"

Immediately scores of Shinobi went towards Tamashii and just they were about to capture him, He puffed into smoke along with Gaara…

The Kazekage's eyes widened

'SHIT! They were summoned'

He thought over what just happened and in the blink of an eye…

SUNA HAD LOST THEIR BIJJU.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play "Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja OST - Track 18 – Gama"**

In an area in the desert a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared and when it cleared, it gave a view of Tamashii with Gaara…

"It seems that you were successful"

Tamashii seemingly looked around before nodding…

"We need to get away from the land of wind… the loss of a bijju is not to be taken lightly"

Tamashii said before Haku asked "What of him?" She asked looking at Gaara's prone body

"Let him sleep… He needs it"

Gaara was given to Iruka who backed him before they all dashed at top speeds hightailing out of there…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Four hooded figures made it to Suna's gate as they were stopped…

"Halt! State your business in Suna" said the guard fiercely

The hooded figure seemed startled at the brass attitude but after recomposing; removed his hood which was followed by his companions…

"Hatake Kakashi… I have a message for your Kazekage from Konoha"

FADE TO BLACK

**Play Ending theme: IF **by **KANA NISHINO**

**CHAPTER END**

**I'm so so sorry for the mishaps with updating! I had a slight problem but it's fixed! For those who were annoyed I say again! I'm Sorry.**

***AND THAT'S IT… Naruto's Identity is being explored bit by bit as the Shinigami remembers something in Naruto which is not actually the Kyuubi… the Ichibi also seems to be disturbed by Naruto…**

**Read your reviews and I must say I'm grateful that my story has interested you lot… Except for the guests though… just get an account… geez…**

***COMPLETED TWO ARCS IN ONE CHAPTER: The Genin Exams and Suna…**

***If you check out the previous chapter I made Haku a girl cuz it was so much better that way… I'll keep going back to read each previous chapter so that I avoid plot holes…**

***Didn't put the Battle between Team 5 and Team 6 because I wrote too many battles in this Chapter…**

***Surprised myself by releasing a chapter during Examination period…**

**To get the entire Naruto based themes I use for my story I suggest you visit "Naruto-fans . com"**

***This was awesome as the plot just keeps forming in my head. I already know how to end this… it's just the path that's hard to write… Now time for…**

**TRANSLATIONS**

'BANBATSU SOZO: HASHIRA'- CREATION OF ALL THINGS: PILLARS

BANBATSU SOZO: SEIGEN' – CREATION OF ALL THINGS: RESTRICTION

'RAITON: BORUTO NO SAIDAI!'

'KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU' – SUMMONING TECHNIQUE

'KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU' – FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE

'SAUNDORIROSU: FUANTEI- KA!' – SOUND RELEASE DESTABILIZATION

'DOTON: CHIKYO NO HASHIRA' – EARTH RELEASE: EARTH PILLARS

'FUTON: DAITOPPA' – WIND RELEASE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH

'DOTON: SHINKO NO SUPAIKU' – EARTH RELEASE: EMERGING SPIKES!'

'SUITON: MIZU NO HARI' – WATER RELEASE: WATER NEEDLES

'SAUNDORIROSU: PIASU NO HIMEI' – SOUND RELEASE: PIERCING SHRIEK!'

'SUITON: KUBIRE' – WATER RELEASE: CONSTRICTION

'FUTON: FUSEN' – WIND RELEASE: WIND BALL

'KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU' – FIRE RELEASE: PHEONIX FLOWER TECHNIQUE

'SUITON: SUJINKHEKI' – WATER RELEASE: WATER WALL

'SUITON: MIZU NO YARI' – WATER RELEASE-"WATER SPEARS'

'SUITON: UTSUBYO': WATER RELEASE: DEPRESSION'

'RAITON: YODO' – LIGHTNING RELEASE: INDUCTION

'SUITON: NAMI NO RASEN- JO!'- WATER RELEASE – SPIRALLING WAVES

'RAITON: GIAN!' – LIGHTNING RELEASE: FALSE DARKNESS

'FUINJUTSU: SHIKI FUJIN!' – SEALING TECHNIQUE: DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEALS

'FUINJUTSU: KAI!' – SEALING TECHNIQUE RELEASE

**Hope you all like my fighting scenes… I really try to give each battle a unique look to avoid boring you guys…**

**Don't forget to Review, Follow, Favorite, Re-tweet, Like Blah, Blah!**

**SAMNAMIKAZE OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Play Opening theme: SIGN **by **FLOW**

**CHAPTER SIX: **FIRST BLOOD, RETALIATION… NOSTALGIA

Hatake Kakashi looked around as he was led to the Kazekage Tower. He took in the expressions on the peoples face as they looked towards a section of the village.

'I heard a tremor at the village; was it attacked…? I can't see signs of any property damage… What happened?'

"Again we are sorry Kakashi-san; we are at a very tense situation" A guard said looking at Kakashi apologetically.

"No problem, I noticed the atmosphere. I hope everything is alright"

"You are going to ask the Kazekage about that one"

The guard said mirthfully before looking forward

Kakashi, simply getting the message nodded and continued moving forwards while taking in the surroundings… It was a while before they got to the Kazekage tower entering through the door, after been cleared, they moved up through the stairs.

The guard simply knocked on the door;

"Enter" spoke a deep voice from within

Quickly opening the door, the guard quickly made himself in before bowing down

"Kazekage - Sama, an emissary from Konoha, Hatake Kakashi has arrived"

The office was painted brown, round and in front of a very large window sat the Kazekage; in front of him was a table with papers stacked at one side, a large cushion in front of the table.

"Ah yes, the guards informed me of your presence, please sit Hatake-san"

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to stand, Kazekage-sama"

"No, not at all. So I hear that you have a message for me"

The Kazekage said before directing a quick look to the guard

Quickly getting the message the guard quickly bowed before moving out of the office. The room quickly glowed gold before returning to its normal coloration.

Kakashi seemingly satisfied began

"I noticed your Village in a state of distress; I hope I didn't come at a bad time"

The Kazekage just looked through the window gazing at the village

"Something just happened a few moments ago…"

Kakashi's narrowed

"Our Jinchuuriki was stolen"

Kakashi's eye widened as he took in the information

"What…?"

"You heard me right. The Ichibi is gone."

"But… how?"

"A young red headed boy did it; by the information given by my guards, one of them recognized him just before he vanished as Tamashii Shou, he came into the village under the guise of an orphanage boy taken in by a grown man Reizo Takeshi. Ring any bells…?"

"Can't say I have heard of names like that, Kazekage-sama"

"Anyways, we headed to the hotel accompanied by Reizo but found that they were long gone, without a doubt was the person who summoned Tamashii out of Suna"

"We are suffering the same circumstances, regarding the loss of our bijju; without a doubt information would reach the other villages, and we have received a notice of war from Kumo who are forming a possible alliance with Iwa, and that brings me to the purpose of my visit."

Kakashi said before moving towards the Kazekage also glancing at the villages afterwards he brought out a scroll with the stamp of the Fire country and giving it to the Kazekage.

The Kazekage looked at the scroll before collecting it; unsealing it and finally reading through it

'A full blown alliance huh? I suspected as much' chuckling to himself he looked at Kakashi

"We both can't leave our villages due to the situation at hand, but you can tell the Hokage that I accept"

The Kazekage said before signing on the scroll channeling chakra through the paper; the paper glowed before dying down; before rolling it back, putting his own stamp on it.

"I would like to meet with him, and I'm sure he would like to"

Kakashi nodded before removing another scroll

"In case you accept, I was instructed to give you this scroll; in it contains our investigations of the stolen Jinchuuriki, our current situation and a meeting point with the Hokage"

Collecting it the Kazekage looked at the scroll before nodding his head

"Thank you for your cooperation, Kazekage-sama. If I may take my leave"

Kakashi said bowing down

"Of course" the Kazekage said smiling before bringing his fingers to a ram sign. Coincidentally the room glowed again

"Now go… I have a war to prepare for"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**KONOHA**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play – "Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja OST - Track 27 - Bad Feeling"**

Hiruzen looked down as the scroll in front of him glowed; opening it he looked pleased before looking forward;

"It seems Rasahas accepted the treaty"

"That was quick…" Danzo who was shown sitting across Hiruzen said

"You are with me on that one, I wonder what happened"

"Hmmm whatever it is; it's not good"

"Anyway, I think it's time we begin operation AQUA don't you think"

"Yeah"

"Dragon!" Dragon appeared before Hiruzen "Yes Hokage-sama"

"Get me Tsuchigumo!"

Dragon seemed startled for a second before looking at Hiruzen who still looked fierce and then Danzo who seemed to be smiling before nodding his head and vanished from view.

Danzo smirked and looked at Hiruzen

"Tsuchigumo? You seem to really bring out the big guns don't you?"

"Yes" Hiruzen said "So don't disappoint"

Danzo simply nodded his head and said

"He would be here shortly"

A gust of breeze and a masked individual appeared in the office, the difference between this masked individual and a regular ANBU was that his mask was blank…

Seemingly having no identity…

He was relatively tall wearing a pure black ANBU Uniform other than that nothing was visible…

This was a tool…

A shinobi…

Someone bred to kill… Tsuchigumo.

The office was filled with silence before it was broken

"You called Hokage-sama" the voice was empty void of life like there was nothing but his heart holding him to the world

Danzo looked at Tsuchigumo with a smile

'This is how a shinobi should be… and also this is Hiruzen's greatest failure'

"Wait a moment" Hiruzen said before another Shinobi appeared in the room beside Tsuchigumo he was a little bit shorter than Tsuchigumo and was wearing similar clothing to Tsuchigumo; the only difference was his mask…

It was pure black…

"You called Danzo-sama, Hokage-sama"

"At ease… Sankei" Danzo said

"You will both be assigned missions by Hokage-sama"

Danzo said to Sankei before looking at Hiruzen who looked at them for a while before closing his eyes… opening his eyes

"This is a black ops SS-rank mission" Hiruzen said deeply

"You are to go Kirigakure…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Onoki looked at Zan across the table as Zan reciprocated the action. Time seemed to pause before Onoki broke the staring contest and looking down at the scroll…

"I don't see why I should accept this"

"And you have every reason not to. It's your choice"

Onoki narrowed his eyes

"Sure, the deeds of the Yellow flash brought us nothing but embarrassment; but I really don't see why I should form an alliance with A, Zan-san. I could just go and take Konoha down by myself. And again if we actually win against Konoha, whose village becomes the most powerful military village?"

"If you actually go against Konoha alone, and you actually win, you get your title as the most powerful village, but then Konoha would have weakened you leaving your village to the prey of another village."

"You are definitely right" Onoki replied with a strained smirk clearly getting the message "Wouldn't want our reign to be shortened"

"Yea" replied Zan "and regarding who gets the title after Konoha's defeat, let's settle it then"

"We both have four Jinchuuriki in our possession" Onoki said "Sure taking Konoha down would be easy"

"It might, but we have to act quickly, whoever stole the Jinchuuriki from them would without a doubt come for ours, so we only deploy them when necessary"

"I will talk to your Raikage personally, and then he would have my answer"

"Understood"

"Now you better retire to the chambers Zan-san, you must be tired after a long trip."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hatake Kakashi left Suna early to begin his next mission, he wasn't sure of this information but from a reliable source his target was last seen heading to Tanzaku Gai**, **a place where drunkards, prostitutes, gamblers were entertained, Kakashi dashed forward as his companions followed him as they ran through the sands; they chose to move early because they wanted to get away from the Sun in Suna

Moving quickly one of the hooded companions, a male judging by his voice asked

"So Kakashi, where are we heading now?"

"We are going to Tanzaku Gai; it was where she was last seen"

"Man, Things are escalating quite well; it wasn't a while ago when we would all gather to eat dango and discuss about life" a female by her tone of voice said

"Well things are how they are, we are currently at war, slowly brewing it is but the fact still remains… "

"What is war actually?" The final person, a male asked

"War… huh… don't really know how to put it, let's see… War is a natural phenomenon whose scope and form is defined by the society that wages it."

"I've actually read on what happened on the third Shinobi war, it was horrible…"

"Yea… I lost comrades in that war…"

"I'm… sorry"

"Mah, don't worry about it, I've learned to live with it so it's no problem."

Kakashi said with an eye smile before looking forward

'I really doubt it' Gai thought looking at Kakashi's back 'Nobody recovers from that kind of thing'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play – "Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja OST - Track 27 - Bad Feeling"**

"Mission report from Hatake Kakashi, Hokage-sama"

"Give it to me"

Hiruzen looked through the scroll, narrowing his eyes for a bit before putting it down; sighing a bit

"What's wrong?" Danzo asked

"Suna lost their bijju"

"Ahhh… that was the catalyst for his decision"

"Hmm… this certainly ruins a lot of plans… but"

"Now we wait for Tsuchigumo and Sankei's report" Danzo finished

"Funny thing about this report is that it was a kid that did it; stole the bijju I mean…"

"Was a name given?"

"Yes, Tamashii Shou… here's a sketch of him"

'Hmmm… oddly familiar; have I met this kid before?' Danzo questioned in his mind before shrugging

"Orochimaru stole ours; a boy steals the next one. Who knows what really happened"

"From Mizuki's memories it was Orochimaru who stole the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but we both know that memories can be fabricated so this leads to a new possibility"

"Now not been truly sure on who the culprit is, the question is… What really happened in the forest?"

"Obviously putting a this boy in a bingo book is a bad move… it would show that Suna is very weak and it wouldn't take long before they start insinuating that Konoha's Jinchuuriki was stolen by a boy not more than 11 years" Hiruzen said placing his fingers In a thinking position

"Adding not only insult but a sign that we can be infiltrated easily"

"And it would be worse if the thief; whoever it is, is from either Iwa or Kumo" Danzo added

Seemingly startled, Hiruzen's eyebrows seemingly shot up before relaxing as he and Danzo's eyes went to the Hokage window

"You should know that it wouldn't be wise to enter through the window with the kind of situation we are in, Jiraiya"

In came a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm.

"My apologies sensei, Pleased to meet you Danzo"

"Likewise"

"No problem taken, now let's go to business" Hiruzen commanded before continuing

"You know of our current situation"

"Yea, I heard of the situation regarding the stolen Jinchuuriki, we need to find him sensei… We failed his father"

Hiruzen just looked on in silence… before he continued

"May I know the reason why you stopped investigating Orochimaru?"

"I haven't stopped investigating Orochimaru and he hasn't made any moves towards Konoha generally so I doubt he is guilty of stealing the Jinchuuriki"

"Hmmm… this brings us to this kid… Tamashii Shou"

"Who is that?"

"The person that stole the Ichibi from Suna"

"Really?" Jiraiya questioned, his eyes narrowed 'Is it possible that they are making their move'

"Yes"

Jiraiya then said…

"On the topic of stolen Jinchuuriki, I have grave news"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play – "Two Steps from hell- Dark Harbor"**

Kakashi Hatake dashed forward to the trees, it was afternoon and they were making it closer to Tanzaku Gai.

After the landed in the premises, Kakashi gave them swift instructions before moving into the premises moving in swiftly so he was not accosted by the guards he made his way deeply into the casino stilling his ears for any sound. He then moved to a gambler asking

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a woman known the Legendary Sucker"

"Ah… yes hahahaahhaahahahahaha that woman sucks in this business so hard. It's a wonder she even tries"

"I was sorta disappointed when I came to see her you know, I was expecting her title to mean something else, if you know what I mean" he said wiggling his eyebrows with a lewd expression

Kakashi just ignored the action before speaking

"And where is she may I ask?"

"Oh yea she's over there"

Kakashi moved towards the direction pointed out and he could already hear shouts of disappointment…

'Over there huh…'

Walking over to the table he was met with the sight of a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She tied her hair into two loose ponytails. She also had a violet rhombus mark on her forehead. And beside her was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She wore a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

Moving towards the blond haired one, he spoke

"Excuse me ma'am, can we see you outside for a minute"

The woman looked behind her to see a ninja, gazing to his forehead and seeing his forehead protector, she surmised

'Took that long huh. I'm really good at hiding nowadays'

"I don't need to talk to you ninja's, get away"

Kakashi then made a next move…

"Ma'am I would really prefer if we do this without making a scene" Kakashi said making an eye smile

The blond haired woman looked around already seeing people scampering off before she huffed stood up and followed him out and she was followed by the woman behind her.

As soon as they were outside she quickly moved…

Grabbing Kakashi she punched him in his stomach only for him to dissipate into smoke.

'Kage-bunshin, huh… Tch' Looking ahead of her she frowned

"I was noted of your flight risk so I took measures" Kakashi said appearing in a shushin in front of her

"What do you leaf Ninja's want"

"Simple, we need you to return to the village, Tsunade-sama"

"I'm not returning to that crappy place. And in no way in hell I'm I going to change my mind"

"You misunderstand me Tsunade-sama that was not a request"

Immediately three shinobi appeared around them

"Do you think numbers stand a chance against me" Tsunade said a yellow aura building up around her

"Hiruzen must be out of his mind"

"Like a said earlier, we aren't here for violence. After we give you these options, you would come back with us regardless of what your mind tells you"

"And I am supposed to believe that"

"Believe what you want. Here are your options: either come with me or One, Konoha would mark you as an S-ranked missing Nin, who not only is addicted to gambling but is weak to the very sight of blood" Kakashi had a threatening look in his eye as Tsunade looked with widening eyes at the implication

"Let's not forget that you are the last Senju in the world, a descendant from the First Hokage, in fact his grand-daughter, do you know how many Villages would love to take that chance to replicate the Senju and harness the wood jutsu for themselves. I believe used as a child breeder at that age of yours is incomprehensible and detestable to you. And I guess capturing you would be easy due to your exposed weakness and gambling habit"

"The other option is to kill yourself and your assistant, Shizune; if I am right" Kakashi said looking her over. "And even then we would just take your dead body and revive you with the Edo-Tensei making you a drone; do you want any of these, do you Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade's eyes widened at the revelation. She couldn't just reply to the statement Kakashi just put out.

"Edo tensei? Stop joking around, that is a forbidden jutsu, you wouldn't dare"

"We are at war Tsunade-sama, methods that are needed in a war must be taken regardless the sanity of the idea; no one wins war by morals"

"Jiraiya has always been watching you, your every movement. Konoha has always known where you where. You were never hidden from us. So what your answer, Tsunade-sama" Kakashi said watching her with the other shinobi surrounding them doing the same.

'I don't have a choice'

"Tch… how do I know that Konoha wouldn't just use me as a breeding stock, anyway"

"Why are you prolonging this conversation, besides we have always respected your decisions Tsunade-sama, your duty to Konoha is just to teach the young ones of Konoha advanced healing techniques. And of course after being brought up to shape you would be drafted to missions which you will adhere to accordingly" Kakashi said

"We know of your hatred for Konoha, we know that the loss of your Uncle, grandfather, brother and lover made you swear to never return to Konoha again; we would have respected that but we are at war. It is necessary to get the manpower we need. You are one of the Sannin, so it's inevitable that this would happen"

Tsunade just looked down clenching her fist as Shizune looked on

'Tsunade-sama'

Tsunade looked back to Shizune. If it was only her she probably would have run off from them even though if she wasn't sure. But Shizune didn't deserve this… She was too selfish… dragging her along with her habits of drinking, gambling… She knew that if she declined Shizune would follow her regardless… Shizune followed her after Dan's death… He was her Uncle…

Sighing Tsunade said

"When do we leave?"

Kakashi smiled

"Tomorrow, and please don't run again"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play – "Two Steps from Hell – Decimator" (On repeat if you want)**

Several Masked ninjas ran were seen running towards a forest…

After quick instructions from their leader they disappeared, splitting up leaving the leader and a subordinate; getting to the forest the subordinate sat down in a seiza position before nodding to the leader. The leader simply nodded and dashed into the forest.

In the forest explosions, sounds of kunai clashing as the scene opened up to multiple ninjas fighting at the base of a white tower.

Jutsu were casted as screams were heard; Ninjas being immolated, pierced, blown up, sliced, beheaded… The entire scene was chaos… the white tower once standing tall was broken down as blood stained the tower in pure crimson.

The vulgar sound of a sword piercing through throat was heard as a ninja trying to breathe gurgled blood in his throat trying to bring his arms in a hand sign was quickly in vain as the assailant cut off his limbs before beheading him…

The chaos clearing both sides were at a stalemate as both had suffered equal damage…

Looking around, the Leader walked towards a ninja who had a stern look in his face

"Who are you people?"

The Leader just walked slowly before picking up the pace removing a kunai and running towards the ninja…

And slashed…

The ninja ducked below before quickly kicked the Masked man propelling him to a tree.

Quickly taking the advantage he spewed out fire from his lips…

'KATON: GORYUKA NO JUTSU'

A giant dragon made of fire went towards the Leader who tiredly weaved handsigns

'DOTON: DORYUHEKI'

An earth wall came up but not in time as it blocked half the flame; the upper half dived towards him burning his clothes and giving him third degree burns, the ninja dashed towards him as he saw the grotesque sight. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as pus began leaking from his stomach…

Looking around the Ninja looked at him…

"Your team has been defeated, you really got us surprised but we were able to counter"

"Is that so?" the leader said obviously in pain as the mask seemed impervious to the fire seeing as how there wasn't a speck of burn signs on it"

"Yes, that is so. So I'll ask again, who are you people"

The masked man looked at the ninja before chuckling and saying

"The Suicide squad"

The Ninja widened his eyes quickly getting the implication…

'Don't tell me…'

The site where the Leader left the subordinate in seiza position was shown as the subordinate was glowing in pure Electricity…

Around the camp six masked shinobi seemed to be encased in lightning as they spoke loudly

"FOR RAIKAGE-SAMA!"

Suddenly six pillars of lightning raced up before morphing to form a hexagonal structure with the occupants inside

The masked Shinobi just looked at the ninja before chuckling

"You can't escape this, no being can? This is the ultimate Suicide technique of Kumo it uses the soul of Six Shinobi to create a pure Natural lightning barrier and everyone in this barrier will die. Multiple squads have been sent to various outposts… Konoha's end begins"

The ninja chuckled again…

'For Raikage sama. Indeed'

The Ninja just looked ahead and screamed

"FFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"

A huge white blast encompassed the enclosed region as everything was blown to pieces

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Two Jinchuuriki are now missing" A deep voice spoke in a hideout as he was quickly identified as the leader "Our hands are currently tied"

"What do you suggest we do Leader-sama?"

"Whoever has the Nine and One tailed Jinchuuriki is without a doubt planning to use them for a purpose. Zetsu is still looking out for that person; Meanwhile Deidara, Sasori I have a mission for you two. You will be accompanied by a new member; we need to begin our move"

Suddenly a new figure formed out of air…

"Meet Tobi, he will assist you in getting to the mission location in time"

A blurred Shinobi who seemed to possess the Sharingan looked at the new member

'So you have decided to come out into the open…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hokage-sama!"

"What?"

"Reports have been received! Our Outposts to Kumo have all been destroyed"

"What?!"

"Our spies went there and nothing but charred earth was found"

'This was to be expected, Kumo drew the first blood huh'

"Well I guess it's time for our plan to begin" Danzo said

"Danzo… Activate it; then we move"

"So it begins huh"

Immediately the scene changed to an underground chamber with Danzo in it. Moving until he was at the middle, he looked at the giant seal in the room at the center…

"With this…" Danzo said with a manic smile on his face as he raised his palm up glowing in ethereal Prussian blue…

"Konoha declares war!"

Quickly he slammed his palm on the seal invoking chakra to it quickly blue light emerged from the center of the seal before covering the entire inscription…

**At the Same time in Kumo…**

The Market place was bustling with activity as everyone in Kumo was buying items in reserves because of the impending situation… Suddenly a butcher's eyes glowed blue before he moved quickly beheading all six customers in front of his stall…

A loud scream was the trigger…

It was pure chaos…

Everyone ran in various directions as people were just randomly killed by sellers, buyers, children…

Soon after because of fear that the people close to them were killers, riot erupted…

People began killing each other…

Friends turned on each other…

Killing each other because of fear…

Shinobi ran towards the scene to try and calm the situation but as soon as they reached the area, their eyes too turned blue and the cycle restarted

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A ninja ran towards the Raikage tower bursting through the office doors he was met by the Raikage looking at him fiercely

"Raikage sama!"

"You better have a very good reason for this…" A said his eyes narrowed

"There is chaos on the streets!"

"What?"

"The people just suddenly began killing each other. Shinobi were trying to calm the situation but it just got worse! They ended up fighting each other also"

A quickly dashed through the windows breaking them dashing down towards the market…

Before his eyes widened…

'This feeling…'

Pure malice seemed to be riveting through A as he entered the market region… his eyes then started turning blue…

Before the completion however, he was dragged back up to a tower by an octopus tentacle…

'This is…'

A turned back to see a man that with dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron", and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. He also wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also had his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carried seven swords on his back. Beside him was a woman; she had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Alongside her was a young man with short, blond hair and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flak jacket, black forehead protector, characteristic black, elbow-length arm-guards, and the red and white Kumogakure shin-guards along with a pair of sandals and finallywith Mabui at his side.

"Yoooo… Brother… Don't get too careless"

"Bee, what is happening here?"

"It's unbelievable…" The sensor said

"What do you mean, C?" A questioned furious turning his gaze to the sensor

"Around the entire market there is a huge seal, it seems to be the region that this riot is occurring; without a doubt it is the cause of all this"

"Can't you disable it?"

"No, Raikage sama… I don't think anyone in Kumo can… We aren't too good in Fuinjutsu"

At those words A's eyes widened

'Fuinjutsu?! Then without a doubt this is Konoha's doing… How long have they planned this?'

"Daam it!" A growled before looking at Bee and Mabui

"Prevent anyone from going into that Seal!"

"Understood Raikage-sama! But what do we do regarding the seal?" C asked

"There's nothing to do! We had a weakness and Konoha is really taking it with strides Just prevent anyone from going into that seal for now"

"Understood Raikage-sama!"

Before A could even gather his breath,

"Raikage-sama this riot is taking place at multiple positions round the village; we are losing lots of Shinobi!"

'SHIT!'

"Mabui get this information to every Shinobi possible! Prevent anyone from going into those Seals"

"Hai!"

Mabui quickly disappeared with a Shushin…

A gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist

"Konoha will pay for this!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the borders of Kumo, Numerous shinobi were seen rising from the grass ground as they walked slowly before picking up pace and dashing quickly towards Kumo… leaving dead Kumo Shinobi in their wake…

**Konoha**

"We seem to be recording success if the reports from the seal are accurate…" Danzo chuckled looking at a scroll

"Ahhh… and with the mini army we sent to cause more havoc to them we would take out Kumo in no time and use that opportunity to focus on Iwa" Hiruzen said smiling

"Now let's see how this goes…"

**Kumo**

"Raikage-sama! Lookouts have identified various Shinobi making their way towards us… We are currently engaging them…

A's eyes narrowed

"Is that it?"

"Yeah…"

'Konoha has insulted me time over time! I will answer with no mercy'

"BEE! YUGITO!"

"What's up brother….?"

"Raikage sama"

"I need you to go and destroy those invaders before they even reach our gates… Go full transformation if you must. I'll send some Shinobi to accompany you in case"

"Understood!"

Bee and Yugito, wasting no time sped towards the outskirts of the village

"Why are you sending Shinobi after them, they would complete the mission regardless" Mabui said

"I know that they are loyal, but it wouldn't hurt to be sure they wouldn't run away…"

"Let's head to the office and reassess our stand, Mabui"

"Hai!"

**Outside Kumo**

Scores of Shinobi from Kumo ran to counter the Konoha Shinobi as multiple of the Konoha Shinobi at the forefront started weaving signs

"KATON: HOTARU"

Green glows quickly emerged from them as the raced towards the Kumo Shinobi…

Immediately they gained contact they transformed into large flames engulfing Shinobi in fire…

Kumo responded in Kind as multiple Shinobi yelled

'RAITON: FURRASHU HASHIRA!'

A Bright light emerged from them temporarily blinding the Konoha Shinobi as they still marched forward.

Almost immediately they followed up with another attack

'RAITON: PIASURAITONINGU'

Large spears of lightning shot into the air as they raced towards the Konoha Shinobi Skewering them in lightning as they were electrocuted to death

Konoha Shinobi quickly regrouped and spewed forth another collaboration

'KATON: KOJUN RYUSEI!'

Large Balls of Fire were shot into the air towards the Kumo-nins who were getting closer to the Konoha Shinobi. Konoha quickly dashed forward as fire rained down on the incoming Kumo-nin bathing them in fire…

Screams were heard as every jutsu hit…

Then finally they collided…

Kumo versus Konoha. It was obvious that Konoha didn't send their full strength but it didn't mean the ones sent were pushovers…

Konoha seemed to be gaining advantage despite not being on their homeland…

Kunai met kunai…

Sword met sword…

Kunai met flesh…

Sword met flesh…

Grotesque sounds of flesh being torn, cut, immolated… accompanied by screams of Shinobi undergoing those horrors…

They both fought viciously as Konoha were still gaining the advantage…

Until a flash of red light seemed to be heading towards them from the skies…

…

'Incoming Jinchuuriki!'

Bee and Yugito, already in their Version one Bijju transformation descended into the battle field. Surrounded by red protective cloaks they quickly went about killing the Konoha-nin igniting Kumo's moral as they quickly gained advantage…

Several Shinobi ran to confront them as they tried every jutsu to stop them…

But it was all for naught…

Bee and Yugito slaughtered them all before heading to confront more…

**A Distance Away**

"Should we move in now?" An unknown voice asked

"No, let's be patient and watch… besides we were instructed to be subtle, let them tire each other out"

**Back to the collision**

The scene cleared as Kumo won this encounter as Kumo were victorious in preventing Konoha from reaching the gate…

Quickly heading to a captured member, Yugito grabbed him by his neck and snarled

"What plans did you have coming to Kumo, your Hokage knows that this squad wouldn't be able to invade, yet he sent you… Why?"

"Why should I tell you? Besides you are about to find out, Jinchuuriki?" he said with a smirk before it faded as his neck was snapped

Suddenly all the dead bodies of Konoha's Shinobi slowly glowed bright…

**Play – "Naruto Shippuuden OST Screaming God"**

"This is! TAKE COVER!" Was the only warning Yugito could make…

Suddenly the entire region was encompassed in continuous blasts reminiscent of a mini tailed beast ball, killing all the shinobi in that region…

The smoke cleared together with the debris as Yugito and Bee panted as their body returned from their version 2 states to their original form

"Bee, what was that?"

"I don't know… !?"

Looking around they saw every shinobi there dead… charred to their bones as many body parts were lying around

Looking ahead Yugito could make out three figures…

All draped in black coats with red clouds adorned on them…

"Who are you people" Yugito said as She and Bee quickly went into a stance as she examined them

The first had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. He also had a bang hanging over his left eye, the second was crouched figure with a hat above his head blocking the rest of his face; nothing was visible about the third figure because he wore an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye

They just looked forwards…

"Bee… These people are not friendly…"

"I got that already" Bee said frowning

Finally one of them spoke…

"The two and Eight tails huh…"

"Leader was right; this is the perfect opportunity to begin"

Quickly the masked man disappeared and appeared from the ground underneath Bee as he tied to touch Bee's head, immediately Bee used a knife to cut off his head…

'!?'

Only for his hand to pass through…

'What was that' Bee and Yugito both thought as the masked man quickly continued on his motion towards Bee…

As his hand was about to make contact, Bee used his left hand and aimed a punch towards the masked man's gut…

But it yielded the same result…

His arm just passed through the man as if it encountered no resistance

Quickly thinking, an Octopus tentacle shot out of bee as he used it to propel himself backwards from the masked man…

"Oi… what was that Jutsu"

Yugito was about to head towards Bee before an explosion rang out in front of her blocking her; suddenly a large purple barrier surrounded her and the remaining Shinobi enclosing a large region of land.

'Tch…' She turns and saw the two shinobi left; one was on a pure white bird and the other was still in his crouched position.

Suddenly multiple needles emerged from the crouched one's head to which Yugito Jumped to another area evading the attack before looking down to see white caterpillars heading towards her… Quickly weaving handsigns

'KATON: KEDAMA'

A ball of blue fire spat out of her lips as it headed towards the caterpillars incinerating them

'KATON: KAGE KEDAMA'

Multiple balls of fire raced towards the two Shinobi; the one on the bird simply flew up evading it while the other blocked the flames with a wall of black sand.

'These guys are powerful; to face the two of them I need to go all out…'

"Sasori my man! Quit it. She's mine" the one on the bird suddenly yelled out

"I'm just protecting myself, Deidara. I have no business if you get killed or not. We have a mission so get to it"

The crouched figure said without moving from his position

'They are intending on letting just one face me?'

'Is it just arrogance or they are so powerful' Yugito thought frowning before smirking

'Well I can't say no to this development'

The one on the bird dashed down towards Yugito his palms facing her as he sent multiple balls of clay towards her. Yugito ran in various directions as she tried to evade the explosions created by the clay.

"Ah… such is Art! Stay still and embrace my art you dammed Jinchuuriki"

Yugito kept dodging as she weighed her options

'I'm at a huge disadvantage while he is on air. I need to take down that bird'

Weaving handsigns she yelled

'RAITON: KAGE KAMINARI NO HARI'

A Huge amount of lightning needles emerged from Yugito, racing very fast towards Deidara.

'Shit!'

The needles pieced through the bird as Deidara dashed down towards Yugito who simply dashed up her fingers sharpened into claws as she sliced through Deidara…

Only to cut through clay…

"Bad move" was all she could hear as the clay divided into spiders attaching themselves to her

Her eyes widened at the action as the spiders rapidly covered her body…

"Now you will know…" Deidara said on top of a white dragon overlooking her as the spiders covered her fully "…that art IS A BLAST!"

A huge explosion rang out the entire area as the region was blown to pieces sending debris everywhere

Deidara was smirking in the air "That ought to do it"

Before he frowned as the debris cleared…

He saw Yugito as she donned her version 2 bijju state

Deidara's uncovered eye narrowed

'That is…'

"Anyway…!?"

Deidara was shocked as Yugito dashed from the ground to where he was…

"Tch" Deidara said "This would be troublesome"

Before Yugito punched the Dragon on its head damaging the clay reptile as Deidara dashed down smirking manically…

'KATSU!'

The dragon exploded in a huge blast enveloping Yugito in the air

As soon as Deidara feet touched the ground he looked up as he assessed his tactics..

'I can't use damaging techniques on her because of her value… This leaves out C4'

The sounds off growling brought him out of his thoughts as he quickly made another bird evading a quick attack as Yugito smashed the ground he was previously on with her fist; Deidara quickly made a series of insects with his clay they flew around Yugito exploding randomly stunning her…

'Man, this is a really bad matchup' Deidara chuckled before musing 'Well to capture her I think I know what to do…'

Multiple clones of Deidara quickly dashed down towards Yugito who was still distracted by the multiple blasts occurring around her. A clone quickly attached himself to her and seemed to be steaming from the heat generated by her body

'Hmm… they are burning. Must act quick'

Suddenly all the clones surrounded Yugito attaching themselves to her; enveloping her in a cocoon of clay as Deidara finally smirked

'This is the end, Nibi… KATSU!'

A humongous explosion appeared covering the area in a dome of light as Yugito was at the epicenter of the blast…

It finally cleared as Deidara smirked at Yugito's current unconscious form

"Mission Completed, the two tails has been captured"

Sasori looked to his side as the masked Shinobi was there with an unconscious Bee on his shoulder…

"He seems to be done, Tobi"

The now identified Tobi seemingly looked on in silence as if in contemplation before nodding his head as Deidara came down on the bird with Yugito in the mouth of the bird. Quickly getting on, Tobi placed his palm on Yugito's head, a seal forming on it before placing Bee in the same position, a seal on his head.

"Well let's move out" Tobi said with a monotone before the bird took to the skies…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**KIRIGAKURE NO SATO**

Silence…

Was what met the scene as we see a wide mass of water with islands in various points…

Silence is sometimes associated with death…

So it might just be the reason why Silence was used to portray the Country, Mizu no Kuni.

The Land of Water is composed of many islands, with each having its own unique traditions. The country's weather is typically cool and the islands are usually covered by mist. The islands themselves also feature many lakes. In some places, it is very cold and snows quite a bit. The nation is oriented towards the element of water. Its government leader is the Daimyo.

Little is currently known about it and it apparently leaves itself out of most political affairs, which is understandable considering that it is composed of vast islands relatively remote from the continent containing the other four major countries. What is known, however, is that the country was to be ravaged by many civil wars, during which clans with kekkei genkai were used extensively, causing many to view them as harbingers of war and death, leading to purges and genocide to the point of parents killing their own children.

In this war torn Country lied the military village Kirigakure no Sato; literally meaning "Village Hidden by Mist", infamously known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist". As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage. There have been four Mizukage, the current one being Yagura.

During his reign as the Mizukage, the village reinforced its nickname as 'Village of the bloody Mist' by the barbaric ritual where academy students would be forced to kill each other in order to graduate. He resided in the Mizukage Tower which was a blue colored dome-like structure in the middle of the Village.

A pair of brown shoes was seen moving up the stairs as the back of a shadowed figure was shown moving up the stairs. People that saw this figure cowered in fear as they quickly bowed before running off, the figure simply ignored the motion before entering his office moving to the seat behind the table his full appearance was shown.

Having a child like appearance, the figure had messy, light grey hair pink eyes without pupils and a stitch like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down to his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wore a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wore a pair of brown boots, and on his back a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

Sitting down on the chair he looked down on the papers lying down by his table before a silent knock was heard from the door.

"Enter"

The door slowly crept open as a Shinobi walked in bowing before speaking.

"Mizukage-sama, more reports on the rebel army"

He said handing over a scroll to the Mizukage.

Yagura simply looked it through before looking back at him speaking

"It seems Mei Terumi is getting bolder with her actions, capturing islands and getting close to the Village. She needs to be stopped, I'm tired of playing with her" He said with a blank voice

"What are your instructions Mizukage–sama?"

"Do nothing; I'll take care of this situation by myself"

"We also have an update on the war situation, Mizukage-sama"

"Set it aside over there, besides nothing concerns me about that; Mizu has no interest in the war. It's a simple agreement, we don't bother ourselves with them, and they don't bother themselves with us."

"Understood." The Shinobi said nodding his head

"You are dismissed" Yagura said as the Shinobi bowed before leaving the office

Thick mist filled the office as Yagura simply stood up from his chair and walked out of his office.

Yagura was seen standing at the village coasts. Several huge rocks were placed randomly around the area as the ocean flowed peacefully.

"I sensed your presence earlier in my office. Why don't you two come out?" Yagura said seemingly to an empty audience

"**Play: Naruto-Shippuden-OST-7-Kakuzu"**

Almost Immediately two figures appeared a distance from him in a Shushin. Yagura just kept his stoic expression while looking at them trying to judge their intentions.

Then his assailants were revealed…

It was Tsuchigumo and Sankei… not that Yagura knew…

It was a tense atmosphere as both parties looked forward without movement…

'Where are these individuals from?' Yagura thought as he looked them over. 'They couldn't be from Mei. No, this isn't her doing. Which means either one of the Great Villages are responsible or a rogue group perhaps. Hmmm…'

Immediately the two masked Shinobi dashed forward towards Yagura with Tsuchigumo going for the first strike, going for a palm strike to which Yagura just moved under using his short height as advantage then he quickly took out his Bo staff and blocked a kick at the side from Sankei and immediately encased his fist in chakra and attempted to try and shatter Tsuchigumo's knee to which Tsuchigumo just moved back a bit evading it as Yagura's fist smashed into the ground breaking the section to smithereens. Sankei continued his assault by trying a drop kick to Yagura whose back was exposed. Yagura simply just rolled out of the way and picking up pace raced towards Tsuchigumo using his Staff for extension went for a quick swipe to which Tsuchigumo moved backwards. Channeling water chakra, a whip quickly formed at the end which grabbed Tsuchigumo and smashing him into the ground. Yagura quickly turned and put his arms in a cross shield as he blocked a punch from Sankei before trying to use the same whip. He was caught unawares as his back bent as a vicious kick from Tsuchigumo sent him rolling on the ground. Quickly gaining composure, Yagura clenched his two fists and smashed the ground. A violent surge of water which erupted from the cracks divided into two as it tunneled towards the two masked individuals taking the shape of a drill. Tsuchigumo and Sankei both attempted to dodge it by dashing sideways but it just followed them regardless of the direction they took. Successfully dividing them, Yagura quickly appeared behind Sankei

'SUITON: MIZU TORUNEDO!'

A Huge, Violent tunnel of Water quickly formed behind Sankei taking the shape of a tornado taking Sankei in it flinging him like a rag doll with intense speed to the nearby rocks. Sankei easily broke them as he could feel his bones breaking as he crashed to the ground. Yagura simply resumed going after Tsuchigumo as he was backed into a corner having to dodge all Yagura's attacks with the Bo staff. Yagura kept backing Tsuchigumo as he was eventually backed to a rock. Seeing the opportunity, Yagura quickly infused Chakra into his Bo Staff as he swung brutally hitting Tsuchigumo through his gut smashing him through the rock. Quickly jumping backwards Yagura weaved handsigns before finally clasping his hands…

'SUITON: MIZU SOSA!'

Huge discs made of water formed out of nowhere and quickly went towards Tsuchigumo creating a huge smokescreen as it collided with the ground, blocking Tsuchigumo from view as Yagura landed on the ground overlooking the scene of the collision. Making two clones which were about to go towards Sankei. They were viciously blown apart as a resounding punch smashed Yagura's scarred face to the ground, as a huge shockwave pushed back the sands around them. The attacker quickly grabbed Yagura's leg before propelling him to the rocks nearby head first. Having no time to react Yagura crashed headfirst through hard rock smashing it in the process giving him a concussion. Slowly panting and getting up. Yagura's vision became blurry as he was suffering aftershocks from the collision. Yagura's head was coated in an obscene amount of blood as he looked forward staggering. He was perplexed as Sankei was healed of any injuries he might have suffered.

'How is that possible? Does he possess a quick regenerative ability?'

Looking at his side was Tsuchigumo standing up as his torn body emitting blood was rapidly closing up

'Him too…'

Tsuchigumo vanished from view as he appeared before Yagura grabbing his head as repeatedly smashed it to the ground before tossing him sideways to the ground. Sankei who was close by removed a kunai and dashed towards him ready to slit Yagura's throat. Just as he was in close distance with Yagura, a violent force pushed him backwards tossing him away.

Yagura slowly got up as the extensive wounds seemingly closed up. The blood on his hair and face seemingly evaporated.

A Red glow formed on his body as his eyes were shadowed…

The wind blew by as his hair moved backwards slowly…

Sankei got up and regrouped with Tsuchigumo as they studied Yagura for any slightest movement ready to react…

Yagura raised his head as he stared at them, his eyes burning a bright pink the red glow formed into red cloak with horn like protrusions at his head with three tails on his posterior.

Sankei quickly wove handsigns as a second later Yagura vanished from view as the ground he was standing on exploded from the speed at which Yagura propelled. He appeared in front of Sankei punching forward. A dome like barrier formed in front of them as the punch hit creating a wide collision. The strength of the punch was so great that cracks immediately appeared on the barrier. Sankei and Tsuchigumo quickly dashed away from the barrier as the barrier gave way smashing to pieces as Yagura's punch made contact with the ground, a huge crater formed as a result of collision and water began to erupt from the hole like a spring. Covering Yagura from view as the water covered him.

"**Play: Two Steps from Hell – Sons of War"**

Clasping his hands together, a wild dark blue aura surrounded Tsuchigumo before he began to develop black exoskeleton on every part of his body; spikes erupted from his back and on his shoulder and extended protrusions emerged with a sharp bone like structure emerging from his arms. Accompanied with the mask gave him a demon-like look.

The water quickly exploded from the force which Yagura erupted going for a punch again which was blocked by Tsuchigumo, the ground caved open as the two vied for superiority. Using his center of gravity Yagura quickly kicked Tsuchigumo who staggered back but was unable to react as a palm seemingly made out of air collided with him pushing him back for a few feet. Looking at the attacker Yagura saw that Sankei also underwent some changes of his own; purple like seals seemed to be etched to his body as a scythe formed out of thin air glowing black.

Quickly attacking Sankei went for a swipe only for Yagura to dodge, the scythe swiping the ground creating an explosion. Tsuchigumo quickly dashed forward as he engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle with Yagura with the two at equal strength. Suddenly Sankei appeared out of nowhere behind Yagura going for a quick swipe. With no time to dodge, Yagura willed a tail to block the swipe. Gritting his teeth he looked backwards as his tail was distorting in size reducing…

'My chakra is deteriorating!'

The distraction caused him as Tsuchigumo used his arm-blade to swipe at Yagura through his chest which was successful as he was seemingly loosing command over his chakra. Tsuchigumo went for a punch to Yagura's stomach which connected with Yagura spitting out blood. From Tsuchigumo's fists spikes emerged which went through Yagura's body. Quickly dashing back to regain his bearings, Yagura swiftly disposed of the spikes impaling him before placing his Bo staff in front of him as Sankei moved to attack. Quickly reacting he created a large, flat, circular pool of water in front of his opponents. Its surface acted like a mirror, as Sankei and Tsuchigumo's reflection were seen in the mirror. By then hooking onto and rotating the 'mirror' perpendicularly with his staff, their reflections emerged and materialized from the mirror, as they moved towards their targets. Tsuchigumo and Sankei looked stunned before moving forward their reflections following the same motion Sankei went for a swipe, his image doing the same as they collided fiercely. Sensing Danger they quickly moved back as Yagura smashed the ground Sankei was on.

Quickly moving Tsuchigumo went towards Yagura but was blocked by his image as they clashed equally with the images mirroring their movements. Seeing that they were at a stalemate they quickly moved back. A silent discussion seemed to be going on between Sankei and Tsuchigumo as they both moved forward before Sankei swung his scythe towards Tsuchigumo cutting him deep with Tsuchigumo doing the same to Sankei with one of his spikes. The reflections reciprocated the action as they turned into water with Tsuchigumo and Sankei healing from their respective injuries.

Getting enough time, Yagura's skin began peeling off he transformed into a red humanoid animal-like construct with three tails. Quickly dashing forward he grabbed Tsuchigumo's head smashing it into the ground repeatedly, his mask finally hit its end point as he continued to smash his head to the ground before raising him up and quickly punching Tsuchigumo with strength that broke the exoskeleton covering his chest sending him tumbling across the coast.

Sankei, who was behind him swung his scythe towards Yagura who used his tail to block the attack.

'!?'

Sankei seemed stunned that the scythe was having no effect on the cloak that enshrouded Yagura. The sound of Yagura growling lightly was the only warning Sankei got before he was grabbed by a hand extension from the cloak and smashing him through rocks while still holding him before tossing him away and going for Tsuchigumo. As he was about to grab his body on the ground a bright light emitted from Tsuchigumo…

**BOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Play: "Naruto-Shippuuden-OST-2-Track-10-Maisou-Burial"**

Before the surroundings were blown up to smithereens encasing Yagura. As the debris and smoke settled, Yagura walked out of the blast unharmed. Looking ahead he saw Tsuchigumo finishing making handsigns before a seal activated underneath Yagura, chains came forth from the ground binding him as Yagura growled struggling to break out of the restraints but he couldn't.

'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!'

That was the sound of Yagura growling loudly as he returned to his human form panting loudly. Slowly walking to him was Tsuchigumo with his face open to be seen. The blood on his hair brought out the red coloring of his Hair, a pale face with black pupiless eyes with a blank expression on his face. Yagura looked at him before speaking…

"Are… you even alive?"

Tsuchigumo kept his composure as he stared at Yagura before speaking

"Phase one, Capture the Sanbi… Completed"

Sankei came a moment later as his mask was also broken; He had pure black hair with pale gold eyes with a seal on his forehead. Quickly reaching for his pouch, Sankei removed a scroll and unsealed a new mask and placing it on. Nodding to Tsuchigumo, Sankei walked towards Yagura as Tsuchigumo brought his hands in a rat sign…

The obscene sound of bones creaking was heard as blood was seen flowing through the sweat pores and orifices of Tsuchigumo's body. An immediate change was seen going on in his body as his height reduced considerably. Yagura saw what was happening with widened eyes…

'This is…'

What Yagura saw shocked him as what Tsuchigumo morphed to was seen; for in the position where Tsuchigumo stayed was another Yagura except that this one was stained in blood and the pale expression on his face.

'I see so you intend not to only capture me but to capture Kirigakure'

Tsuchigumo just looked at him before speaking

"Phase two, Capture Kirigakure… Completed"

Sankei moved towards Yagura placing his glowing palm on his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yagura screamed out loud, his eyes dilated… veins pulsed around his body as the being he was housing was transferred to Sankei. Yagura just fell forward as the Sanbi was forcefully ejected from him.

Blood came out of Sankei's nose as he collapsed on the spot.

Yagura just lay on the ground with a shocked expression on his face. Almost immediately black pupils formed in his eyes as he thought on the current situation…

'Where… am… I?'

'Why… am I… lying here?'

'What can… I remember?'

'Mother, Sister… where are you?'

'Why am…I feeling cold?'

Suddenly the scene changed, a pair of glowing red eyes showed in a completely dark surrounding

'You, Yagura would… help me to achieve world peace.' said an unknown voice

'World… Peace?'

'Why can't I remember anything from then on?'

'Am… I dying?'

Those were the final words as Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, and former Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi breathed his last, dying on the coasts of Kirigakure…

The water near the coasts flowed peacefully… as birds flew away from the coasts…

Silence was all that was heard…

Tsuchigumo was all alone as he looked ahead the coasts before unbinding Yagura's cold body sealing it in a scroll before picking up Sankei struggling a bit as he was getting accustomed to his new body and the fact that Sankei was heavier than him…

And he left there walking towards the Mizukage tower in Silence…

It began in Silence and ended in Silence…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: "Two Steps from Hell – Mercy in Darkness"**

Sounds of sparing filled the surroundings as Naruto and Iruka engaged in a taijutsu battle… It was an impressive show of skill as they both tried to find ways to overpower the other… By the side of the surrounding was Haku meditating as she was surrounded by mist…

Suddenly as Naruto was about to move forward for a strike, he fell to his knees spitting blood onto the floor. Iruka's eyes widened and dashed forward

"Naruto!"

Haku's concentration seemed to be halted as she moved quickly as Iruka held Naruto who was looking pale white.

"Naruto-san! What happened, Iruka-san?"

"I don't know. Something has been wrong with him as soon as we got back from Suna"

Iruka was about to move Naruto before Naruto grabbed his hand panting

"I'm… okay." Naruto said his skin turning back to their healthy color

"Something is wrong with you… You haven't been alright since you got back from Suna. What happened?" Haku asked worried

"It's nothing to be concerned about, it will pass; it's just a side effect of sealing a bijju"

'It seems that I haven't recovered from summoning the Shinigami, even though I escaped death I still have a price to pay; and besides it's not fixing me… I'm never letting the Shinigami run his hand through my stomach again'

Naruto stood up before moving forward towards a tree branch

Haku debating whether to press on the matter decided not to and stood up

Naruto stopped and looked at Haku "What of Gaara?"

"He's still asleep"

Naruto nodded, reaching the tree branch, he widened his eyes as his vision became blurry;

He used his hand to lean onto the tree branch

"Naruto-san, is something wrong?" Haku asked walking slowly towards him after seeing his actions

'What… is happening?'

"**CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS…**" A deep voice spoke within Naruto

Widening his eyes he asked

"Who is… th…?"

Before he collapsed on the ground…

Face first…

Silence…

"NARUTO!"

'**After so many years' **a voice mused chuckling'**the nostalgia**'

FADE TO BLACK…

**Play Ending theme: IF **by **KANA NISHINO**

**CHAPTER END**

**As for those who might be angry at Yugito's quick defeat. Deidara said the Matchup between him and Yugito was a bad one because simple He had a huge advantage; he was a long range fighter while Yugito was a short range fighter; So Simply keeping the distance from any taijutsu really helped him win the bout.**

**I just love those battles that people crash into Rocks, pillars, Buildings, Trees… It's just awesome.**

**A is a short tempered person that can be easily provoked so Konoha giving him a big F after his stunt provoked him to not even think of his bad choice of sending Jinchuuriki out even when they were been stolen; also his pride that they could not be beaten was his down fall… But that's not the whole gist…**

**Didn't put the battle between Bee and Tobi because it's too soon to concentrate on him…**

**And I know many are upset that there was little to no Naruto on this Chapter; I need to make developments on every aspect on the story which might shorten the amount of Naruto per Chapter; Well next chapter will be more focused on him.**

**To get the entire Naruto based themes I use for my story I suggest you visit "Naruto-fans . com"**

**Crimson Fucker: Yeah… I saw the similarities.**

**Wow! It's been a while huh.**

**Thank you for your reviews so far… You know what to do after reading a chapter…**

**SAMNAMIKAZE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Play Opening theme: SIGN **by **FLOW**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**: RECOLLECTIONS…

**Play: "Naruto Shippuuden Movie 3 OST – Dead Sea" **

**Flashback**

Sounds of footsteps were heard as the sound was fast giving the impression that someone was running. Moving quickly the small figure went under a tree where he curled himself in a ball.

'Why doesn't anyone want to play with me?'

'They keep looking at me like that…'

Suddenly the small figure was bombarded with images

'GET AWAY YOU DEMON!'

'MONSTER'

'SCUM!'

'Why?'

'Why do they look at me like that?'

'I hate it'

'**It's because they are scared of you, little one.**'

'What?! Who's there?' A younger Naruto was seen looking around frantically

'**I'm not in your surroundings; you could say that I am your guardian**'

'Guardian?'

'**Yes, Guardian. I'm to watch over you'**

'What is your name?'

'**Call me In'ei'**

'In'ei?'

'**Yes?**'

'What do you mean that they are scared of me?'

'**You wield great power Naruto. People are always scared to any phenomena they can't explain'**

'I don't understand.'

'**It's simple actually, why do you think they call you Monster, Demon, Trash..? It's actually them trying to make you scared of them so you don't turn on them and kill them**'

'So they are actually scared of me?'

'**Yes, they are. They are insignificant beings that are not worthy of being looked at**'

'But I don't want to be feared, I just want friends to play with'

'**Friends, huh… Naruto you would come to see that you can't trust anyone in this village. They all see you as a great source of power. That's why even if the whole world hates you; they would still allow you to live**.'

'You are wrong! Saru-jiji doesn't hate me. He comes to visit me anytime he can.' Naruto countered

'**Really? Do you know the position Sarutobi holds in this village.**'

'Of course. He's the Hokage'

'**Do you know the duties of the Hokage, Naruto? He is to protect this village no matter the cost even if he has to befriend you Naruto.**'

'No. you are wrong!'

'**Am I? Tell me then, why has he not told you about your parents**'

Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation

'**Whenever you ask about your parents, he always says that they were brave people who died when you were born. He's deceiving you Naruto. Whenever you ask him why most of the village hates you, what does he say.**'

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist

'What exactly did I do to them? They can't just hate someone like that? I must have done something wrong.'

'**Stop deluding yourself Naruto. I was able to reach you because of your predicament. So it's not a coincidence that I should help you.**'

Naruto looked shocked

'Help me?'

'**Yes, I would help you learn some of your power so can protect yourself.**'

'My… Power?' Naruto said looking at his palm 'What exactly is my power In'ei?'

'**The Creation of all things**'

'What?'

'**You have an ability to create things out of nothing Naruto.'**

'That's impossible!' Naruto said clearly doubting himself 'Nothing like that exists in this world'

'**But it does exist, Naruto… and I am going to show you. Before we begin Naruto, I have a question for you**'

'What is it, In'ei?'

'**What is your dream?**'

'Huh…?' Naruto asked puzzled

'**Your Dream, What is it?**'

'Dream..? I have never thought much into it.'

'**I see… Well I want you to sleep well and think on it. See you Naruto'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Drop…

Drop…

Drop…

Blue cerulean eyes opened at the sounds of dripping water resounding…

The place was damp; mostly looked like a sewer as a silhouette was shown lying down on the wet ground, the figure slowly stood up looking around as he took in the sight of water leaking from the pipes on the inner top of the sewer; the surroundings were lit in dim red light as it showed two tunnels that branched out from where the figure was staying. Moving forward, the figure walked through the left tunnel moving deeper. Finally reaching about fifty feet from the end of the tunnel he saw a white orb as he could see his reflection on it.

The red glow around the room giving the orb a sentient look like it was alive. Naruto started walking towards it but the orb just kept getting farther from him.

"**You know of the life cycle of a butterfly, don't you Naruto?**"

Naruto just looked at the orb silently

"It begins as a very small egg which then evolves to a caterpillar. After perfect conditions, they form themselves into a pupa after that they develop and burst out as an adult butterfly, a complete being. That voice… Is it you In'ei?"

'**You catch on quick.'**

'Where am I?' Naruto asked looking around

"**Your Mindscape of course, you already had an idea of where you were given the circumstances before you came here**"

"What are you?"

"**Now that would be too quick, wouldn't it? It's good to be a mystery every once in a while**."

Silently musing over the words Naruto looked stoically at the orb he said

"It was you that spoke before I collapsed, wasn't it?"

"**Very astute of you; I thought you would forget after the last time we spoke**"

"I wasn't expecting on meeting you again after a long while; didn't expect that you would be in my mindscape. Are you in that orb or is the orb you?"

"**Just like a butterfly I am not complete, so I'm trapped here till when I become complete. You can look at this orb as a cocoon before I evolve**"

"A cocoon…? Before I collapsed, you said that was a consequence to my actions"

"**When we last spoke, I told you everything you needed to know. You told me of your dream; you needed power; and I gave you the means to acquire it. But you moved out too soon… I could talk to you earlier because your mind was weak; easy to probe, but as you became stronger, your mind became stronger. It is not easy to reach you from this cocoon you know…**"

"What do you mean I moved to early?"

**Play: Naruto Shippuuden Movie 3 OST – Coursing Cloud"**

"**No matter how powerful you are… you are still a child, your body is not built for the techniques you have assimilated over the years. Naturally you shouldn't have felt effects from the Shinigami after you sealed Shukaku with a grown body… But you did it anyway… if you continue this process you would die Naruto.**"

"I may have started this early but I have no choice now. The world has already plummeted to war, if I waste anytime we would lose"

"**Yes, I perfectly know that, that is why you need to buy yourself some time… A couple of years, if possible**"

"And what would I be doing in then?"

"**Building your body. You need to become really powerful if you are to succeed on your dream.**"

"I see…" even at the reply Naruto had a string of doubt on his expression

Noticing this, In'ei continued…

"**You know I was a guardian of someone like you, he had similar powers to you but it was years ago but he made the mistake you just made but by the time he noticed the symptoms, It was too late. He rushed everything and after a while he began to lose his morals and utilized his powers for negative things.**"

"Who was that?"

"**You would actually remember him, it was Uzumaki Kuragari.**"

Naruto's eyes widened

"**Yes, the first Clan head of the Uzumaki Clan. His prowess in battle was actually greater than the likes of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. Any request for an alliance was denied because Kuragari's pride wouldn't let him in joining forces with any other country. After the alliance of Iwa and Kumo attacked them, Kuragari faced them alone; he was successful in repelling them with his god-like powers but that was when everything changed. He saw himself as a god that was above human restrictions and began a tyrannical reign over the Uzumaki clan; the way he quickly rushed his training process had a hand in that. For every great power comes a great consequence. He rushed too much into the Creation of all things that it started to eat him inside. That weakened him severely due to the reason I highlighted. His body was deteriorating and of course his clan had taken that chance to kill him and store the scroll were he documented his techniques. Simply saying, all the jutsu by Uzumaki Kuragari could only be used by him and in this case you. After that, Mito Uzumaki became the next Clan head and accepted the alliance treaty between them and Konoha.**

'…**It was after the first shinobi world war and the subsequent death of Uzumaki Kuragari; Uzumaki Mito took over as the clan head of the Uzumaki Clan and created an alliance pact with Konoha…'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Flashback**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: "Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 Track 10 Maisou-Burial"**

She walked slowly with her head down as she took in the hatred everyone looked at her with. She wanted to break down in tears but she willed herself not to. Why was this happening to her? She always wondered. It wasn't until a while ago that everyone would be glad that she came to visit their stalls; to greet them. Now they couldn't wait to get rid of her.

She was a young girl with vibrant red hair and black eyes with pupils**.**

'Why?

Why do they look at me like that now?

Everything was okay when Dad was Clan head, but after he died everyone just changed'

These were the thoughts of Uzumaki Sayomi as she moved forward until her path was blocked by a group of Men.

"Look at her; the disgrace to our clan!" One of the men spoke

"Pathetic!" Another man growled, grabbed her by the shoulder and sent her to one of the empty stalls. They all laughed as she crashed injuring herself on her shoulder.

Sayomi mumbled some words

"What did you say you brat?"

"What did I ever do you?!" She asked them frustrated

"Why you brat?!"

"Gin-san, wasn't it you that I usually come to greet every time in the morning… to play with Utada; Now you wouldn't even let me into your home."

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" Gin said backhanding her

Tears were beginning to pool at Sayomi's eyes as she looked at the ground

"It's because of your father that I lost my wife! He just killed her out of spite!" Gin spat out grabbing her shirt pulling her up

"I'll kill you if you ask me those words again."

Sayomi just looked at the man in front of her. She grit her teeth as tears began to fall freely

"So because of the actions of her father you deem it fit to punish her." A female voice said behind the group of Men

Turning behind her Gin saw a woman with long vibrant-red hair and large pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate high collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet colored diamond on her forehead similar to Tsunade's. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals.

"Mito-sama" Gin said bowing down

"Was she responsible for her death in anyway? You blame her for what her father did, isn't that just plain cowardice?"

"But…"

"There is no excuse that you would give that would justify your actions to this lady. She isn't her father neither was her father her. The person who killed your wife was Uzumaki Kuragari, not Uzumaki Sayomi; get that through your head. Let today be the day you stop being haunted by the ghost of yesterday. Holding a grudge and harboring resentment is poison to the soul. Get even with people… but only those who have hurt us"

"I… Understand Mito-sama"

"Come with me young girl" Mito said looking over at Sayomi "You seem to hurt your shoulder"

Sayomi looked at Mito before standing up slowly, her eyes shadowed she gritted her teeth before running away from them… with Mito looking at her retreating figure…

Sayomi was in her house as she walked to her room looking for bandages…

'I don't need her help, I don't need anyone's help'

Turning to her room she almost shrieked in fear as in her room was Mito looking at her with a stoic face.

"I'm sorry Mito-sama!"

Sayomi was rooted still in fear as Mito walked towards her. She quickly closed her eyes…

Waiting for the beating…

But it never came…

Instead Sayomi winced, as she felt a piercing pain through her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw Mito putting some ointment on her shoulder wound…

"It's necessary to disinfect the wound to avoid any inconveniences"

Mito was bandaging Sayomi's injury as Sayomi looked forward in silence. Mito saw this but said nothing, waiting for the young girl to gather her thoughts

"Why do they hate me Mito-sama? I did nothing to them."

Mito looked at Sayomi for a while before speaking

"Such is the providence of the world we live in Sayomi. People just throw their frustrations at you because they couldn't do that to Kuragari. We are that conceited"

"Maybe they were right, maybe I'm the reason…"

SLAP!

That was the sound of a slap Mito gave Sayomi.

"Don't ever think anything along those lines Sayomi. You were never at fault, and I think Kuragari never intended to do the things he did. He was chosen to be the first clan head of the Uzumaki Clan which means he was loved by all. He was a nice man who went out of his way to help people. Probably it was because of his growth in strength that he became what he was."

"Did you know him, Mito-sama? Before he became bad"

"Yes I did." Mito said reminiscing

"Could you tell me about him?" Sayomi asked silently

"Of course" Mito said smiling "There was this time when he…"

**A YEAR LATER**

Sayomi panted excessively as she engaged Mito in a taijutsu battle. It wasn't more than a year ago that Mito took in Sayomi as her student and began training her in the Shinobi arts.

"You are coming well nicely Sayomi, you are able to stand toe to toe with me for an extended time in taijutsu, really impressive" Mito said in pride

"Arigato, Mito-sensei!" Sayomi said with vigor

"Now, let's move to your fuinjutsu"

"Hai."

**They trained for a few months as Sayomi grew in both strength and beauty. The people stopped staring her in hatred as she regained their trust. Even some children looked up to her because of her personality. No matter how powerful she got, she always got time to play with them. Gin, seeing the errors of his ways apologized profusely and Sayomi forgave him. The saw Sayomi as Uzumaki Sayomi, not Uzumaki Kuragari's daughter anymore.**

**Everything was going on peacefully until they attacked…**

**Iwa and Kumo attacked the Uzumaki clan unexpectedly as they had an advantage due to the surprise factor; they were utterly defeated as they retreated from their home.**

"Mito –sama! We sent a message long ago to the hidden leaf but they are not here"

"Our distress call must have been intercepted" Mito replied before looking around at the surviving members of the attack

They weren't much just a handful

Making a decision Mito spoke up

"I know we know that we can't win this battle… And for my sake I can't take you people to go out and die, extinguishing our clan from this world. I hereby command you all to retreat. Go to any location around the world and continue living your lives. They are more precious than everything. You can't leave your children fatherless or motherless. We have lost enough already. I will go to Konoha to seek asylum. I know that most of you have dreams of going around the world and I will not stop you; as at this moment, I declare the Uzumaki Clan officially disbanded!"

The underground safe house was met with silence as the people processed the information. Before all of them silently bow their heads and walking out leaving only Sayomi who looked at Mito with her face in a serious position.

"Aren't you going to go with them, Sayomi?"

"When I thought there was no hope for me in this world you took me in, trained me, made me the person I am today; I would never abandon you Mito-sama. Wherever you go, I go."

Mito looked at Sayomi before smiling

"Thank you Sayomi"

**It wasn't until later that Mito and Sayomi set out to the village hidden in the leaves. They were received by Senju Hashirama who sympathized with them and showed his regret in not coming to assist them.**

**A year later Hashirama fell in love and got married to Mito, with Sayomi coming to age growing in both beauty and strength.**

**A couple of years later after Senju Hashirama's death, Sayomi got married to a man Ryu Tatsuo and later gave birth to twins, Kushina and Toshiro Uzumaki. They grew up being trained by their parents until they were old enough to be in the academy. After they entered they academy, they were drafted to the same class as Minato Namikaze also known as the...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yondaime Hokage" Naruto finished In'ei's line with his eyes shadowed

"**Yes…"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: "Naruto Shippuuden OST – Early Summer rain"**

"Oi! Twin Tomatoes… you guys keep sleeping in the class, do you really want to be shinobi."

"Shut up Mikoto!" Kushina and Toshiro shouted comically as they had a threatening look in their eyes. Kushina was young girl with a slender build, fair skin, violet eyes and fiery red hair. She had a round face with her red hair naturally framing both sides of her face, made her look like a tomato. Toshiro was a young boy the same age with Kushina with spiky red hair, black eyes and a round face.

"You don't know how precious this sleep is to both I and Toshiro" Kushina said as both she and Toshiro started shivering

"When we get home Kaa-san is going to train us to the ground again. Worse thing is that tou-san can't do anything about it anymore. He's scared of her"

"Uhh… isn't that a good thing that you are training?" said a young boy with blue eyes and spiky blond hair with jaw length bangs framing either side of his face**; **looking puzzled sitting next to Mikoto, a fair skin young girl with long black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes.

"Minato" Kushina said silently her hair morphing into nine extensions swaying dangerously; she simply just looked at Minato with a sweet smile.

"What did you just say?" Minato simply gulped and stepped back.

Toshiro just laughed together with Mikoto

"Hahahahahahahaha! What a wimp!" Toshiro laughed out loud with Mikoto nodding her head in agreement

"You are a man and you are scared of girls" He suddenly received a punch on top his head courtesy of Mikoto

"Itai… What was that about Miko…to?" suddenly Toshiro started sweating as both Kushina and Mikoto both looked at him dangerously

"What does that mean, Nii-chan?"

"Uhh… *gulp*" Toshiro then did what a man would really do in his situation

'NINPO: NIGERU NO JUTSU'

But it was all for naught as both Kushina and Mikoto punched him on the head.

'DON'T MAKE A COWARDLY ACT INTO A JUTSU!' Mikoto yelled into his head before calming down

"*sighs* you guys are hopeless"

Minato just went and picked Toshiro up gathering what was left of their dignity and sat down together obviously not wanting to sit with either Kushina or Mikoto.

"So have you learnt a new jutsu?" Minato asked

"Oh yeah! I'll definitely beat you next time we spar"

"You keep saying that." Minato said with a sweatdrop "Now our record is 99-0"

A dark gloom atmosphere surrounded Toshiro as he sulked

"Tch… *sulks* teme…"

"If you are going to trash talk me at least do it with a more enthusiasm" Minato said before smiling "Besides if you haven't noticed I get better every time we spar. Umm… think of it like this; you train me and I train you, you are obviously getting better"

"Minato?" Toshiro said, stunned by Minato's words

"But not as good as me." Minato said with a smug smirk

"NANI! LET'S GO RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Toshiro said veins protruding from his forehead

Toshiro's train of thought was halted as a chalk went straight to his head

"SIT DOWN TOSHIRO!" there academy instructor yelled

"Sorry, Kamin-sensei" Toshiro said rubbing the spot with a smile before sitting down.

"So let's begin our class!"

"Hai sensei!" the students chorused

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After classes was over everyone started going home leaving the four friends who were discussing

"Hah!" Toshiro said running away shouting "Race you to the training grounds"

"There he goes again! For Kami's sake" Kushina complained

Getting there Toshiro grinned

"This time I'm first… eh?"

Blinking his eyes he looked in front of him…

In the training ground were Minato, Kushina and Mikoto staring at him.

"What! How do you guys get here before me?!"

"There is a shortcut" Kushina deadpanned looking at him

"And you didn't tell me earlier?!"

"No, it was funny watching you go at it every time, but it became tiring really" Mikoto said sighing "Well let's begin, first up Toshiro versus Minato"

"Oh yeah! Time for payback."

"For what, the ninety-nine times I beat you?"

"Shut up, teme!"

'Hajime!'

Toshiro quickly ran forward and engaged Minato in taijutsu as Kushina and Mikoto watched

"They are getting better every time." Kushina commented

"Yea, you're right. Why don't you tell Minato" Mikoto said with a sly smirk

Kushina spluttered "Wha… What are you saying? Shut up! I don't know what you are talking about"

"Man you are so high up in the clouds for him" Mikoto gave a hopeless look at Kushina "Why don't you tell him?"

"You have no right to talk to me like that, I see the way you look at Toshiro. Mikoto's got a little crush" Kushina said turning the teasing tables.

Mikoto's face reddened as she heard the words obviously busted

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass!"

"Ho… Toshi and Miko high up on a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Kushina singsonged

"Why you…"

"100-0" Minato said with a smirk a kunai to Toshiro's stunned face

"Tch… I almost got you this time."

"I'll admit I was impressed" Minato said reaching a hand out for Toshiro who accepted it standing up

"Well Kushina, Mikoto you are up… huh?"

Minato and Toshiro deadpanned at Mikoto and Kushina as they put their foreheads against one another

"Let's go tramp!"

"Speak for yourself… bitch!"

"Ano…" both Minato and Toshiro said

"SHUT UP!" was their reply

Hai!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We're home" Toshiro and Kushina said

"Welcome" a feminine voice replied from inside the house

Removing their sandals, Kushina and Toshiro went in to see their parents. Their father Tatsuo was reading the papers while their mother Sayomi was cooking in the kitchen

"So how was school" Tatsuo asked, smiling behind the newspaper. He was a grown man with black slicked back hair accentuated by violet eyes.

"Nothing great happened, just the same as usual" Toshiro responded going to sit down on the chair as Kushina immediately went to her room.

"What did I tell you to do when you always come back from the academy and training with your friends, Toshiro?" a sickly sweet smile said from the kitchen

Gulping, Toshiro immediately ran to his room to freshen up 'Geez why is she so scary?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: "Naruto Shippuuden (Road to Ninja OST) Track 26 – I Wish"**

"So how was your spar with Minato today?" Tatsuo asked as the members of the family were on the table eating.

"I was close in finally beating him today." Toshiro said clearly annoyed "But I'll beat him next time"

"You are always close to beating him" Sayomi said deadpanning at him "All you need is more training and I will provide that for you" Sayomi finished determined

"A..ri…gatou" Toshiro said with a pale face 'What have I done to myself?'

"What of you Kushina-chan?" Sayomi asked

Kushina's cheeks reddened at the question as she hid her face

"She had another cat-fight with Mikoto today." Toshiro interjected with a smirk

"Toshiro!" Kushina looked at Toshiro clearly betrayed

"What? Don't know why you girls fight most of the time, Tch… women are complicated" Toshiro said as Tatsuo nodded his head in agreement.

"What was that, Tatsuo-kun?"

"Nothing" Tatsuo said developing a sweat.

Sayomi just sighed 'What a troublesome bunch' before she smiled watching her children's interactions

It was another day as Sayomi and Toshiro headed for an excursion outside the village.

"Bye tou-san, kaa-san" both children chorused before they went to the village gates. Meeting with Minato and Mikoto on the way they picked up their pace until they reached the village gates.

"I'm worried Tatsuo. Don't you think we should follow them to be sure that they are safe?"

"You worry too much Yomi-chan. You said it yourself; they need to experience the outside world for themselves. You need to stop dotting on them you know" Tatsuo said smiling

"*sighs* you are right. I just feel weird leaving them"

"Motherly instinct" Tatsuo said nodding his head clearly understanding what she was going through

"Jerk" Sayomi said punching his shoulder playfully

"…and I love you too"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: "Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja OST - Track 21 - Fake Happiness"**

Their Academy Instructor Kamin quickly got their attention.

"Okay pay attention! We are going to see the various trees we use for medical purposes! Remember to stay together." Their instructor said

"Hai!"

Night was approaching as they made camp, ready to sleep. While they were sleeping it didn't take long for an infiltrator went to invade the camp.

The intruder moved to Kushina's tent, slowly closed her mouth and tapped her neck as she woke up; sending her back to unconsciousness.

He simply walked out… leaving Mikoto sleeping on the side…

Toshiro's eyes widened as he woke up; for a reason he couldn't sleep so he got up and went outside the tent.

"So you couldn't sleep too, huh." A voice said from above. Looking up he saw Minato sitting on a tree.

"Minato?" Toshiro said before moving towards the tree to join him.

"The moon is beautiful tonight" Toshiro said from the branch

"Yea, it is…" Minato mused before asking "What is your dream Toshiro?"

Toshiro was startled at the sudden question before smirking and looking back to the moon

"My dream… is to protect my family and friends till my last breath so no harm ever comes to them." Toshiro said seriously "So for that I have to get stronger and stronger"

"I see" Minato said still looking at the moon

"What about you, Minato?"

"Huh… me?" Minato broke his stare to look at Toshiro

"Am I talking to the branch, what is your dream, teme?"

Minato resumed staring at the moon

"My dream is to get a family and become the greatest Hokage this village"

"What do you mean by 'you dream to get a family' you jerk" Toshiro said hitting Minato on the head

"!?" Minato looked at Toshiro

"I get it that you never knew your parents but I already see you as that annoying brother whose ass I wanna kick, Mikoto sees you as that stupid brother that's always scared of girls and I know how you feel about Kushina so she's the wife to keep you in line"

"Wha… What are you talking about?" Minato said almost falling from the tree branch

"Do you think I'm stupid, Minato?" Toshiro said smirking; a glint in his eye "I see the way you look at her when you think no one's watching you sly dog" Toshiro said reddening Minato's face further

"I…" Before Minato could retort

"Toshiro, Minato! Kushina is missing!"

"What?" Toshiro said jumping down and heading towards Mikoto.

"I woke up and suddenly she was gone" Mikoto said hyperventilating "it's my fault, I wasn't watching her…"

Toshiro went towards her and put his hand on her shoulder

"Calm down, Mikoto" Toshiro said seriously "We'll find her"

Mikoto looked at Toshiro for a while before smiling hiding her blush

Toshiro quickly dashed into the forest with Minato and Mikoto following him further into the forest

'Daamit!' was Toshiro's thoughts as he looked around for clues

'**My dream… is to protect my family and friends till my last breath so no harm ever comes to them'**

'How can I say that when I can't keep watch over her?' Toshiro thought gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. 'Shina-nee please be safe'

"Hey I found something" Minato said signaling his friends

Toshiro and Mikoto rushed to his area and their eyes widened…

On Minato's hand was a strand of red hair…

"…and over there too" Mikoto said pointing to where another strand was

"She left clues!" Toshiro said proudly "That's my sister!"

Making their way using the strands of hair as guidance they found the kidnappers camp.

Crouching behind a rock, Toshiro's eyes scanned the entire camp anxiously as he tried to find any sign of Kushina. He gritted his teeth as his search was turning hopeless; he was about to rush in when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking by his side he saw Mikoto look at him sympathetically but she moved her head sideways telling him that was a bad idea. Regaining his composure, Toshiro gave a silent thanks to Mikoto before looking ahead.

Formulating a plan, they jumped to the trees taking out the sentries before capturing one; they led him to a hidden zone and interrogated him on where Kushina was; after giving them directions, they knocked him out and proceeded. Sneaking into the cave and hiding behind a large rock they could see Kushina looking fiercely at two kidnappers with her mouth gagged as she was tied to a pole made of earth.

Seeing her expression, one of them said

"Ho… we got a feisty one. Don't worry you use that mouth for something else when we get to our base camp."

"Hey time to go and change shifts. Keiko would be pissed that you duped him again."

"Hai Hai" One kidnapper left the cave walking out leaving the only one kidnapper.

Immediately, Minato moved…

He was so fast that he knocked out the Kidnapper before he could react. Toshiro quickly dashed for Kushina untying her bonds. Mikoto removed the gag on her mouth as she asked

"Kushina, are you alright?"

**Play: "Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 – 14 Shikku (Foreboding Skies)" **

"Yes, thank you everyone"

"No problem, let's go!" Toshiro said

Quickly moving out the group went and hid behind a rock as sounds of alarm went off in the camp causing a shinobi to come out. Quickly sensing them he weaved handsigns

'KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!'

A huge ball of fire sped towards the rock as the group divided from the rock. The fire crashed against the rock.

Looking ahead, the shinobi went at top speeds towards Kushina his kunai poised to strike…

But he was blocked by Minato with a fierce look in his eye. The shinobi couldn't react as Toshiro moved at a surprising speed for his age kicking the shinobi away. Quickly seeing a chance the group went deeper into the forest running away jumping to the trees. As they landed they had to stop as the Shinobi appeared on a tree in front of them.

The shinobi then spoke

"I'll admit that you people surprised me. I didn't expect kids to be so good nowadays; don't worry I wouldn't make that mistake again. Hand over the Uzumaki girl or die."

Toshiro looked at him fiercely "You will have you get her over my dead body"

"That can be arranged" The shinobi mused before disappearing from sight as golden chains sprouted from where he was standing. The group moved back as the branch they were standing on broke as the shinobi punched the branch. Quickly weaving handsigns Toshiro yelled

'FUINJUTSU: KUKIBARIA!'

Almost immediately the shinobi burst forward with a punch towards them. While in midair, the air pulsed as it blocked his punch. Toshiro quickly deactivated his barrier nodding to Mikoto, almost immediately Mikoto yelled

'KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU'

Multiple balls of fire spat out from Mikoto's lips as they raced towards the Shinobi who was mid-air.

Minato transformed it into a collaboration jutsu

'FUTON: DAITOPPA!'

A great wind pulsed out of Minato's palm as it combined with the fire moving towards the shinobi; seeing no alternative he wove handsigns

SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!

A Large water dragon emerged from the Shinobi's lips as extinguishing the fire and air combination heading towards them. Immediately, multiple chains burst forth from the ground making a huge wall as the water dragon collided with the wall. Seemingly evaporating immediately, the shinobi frowned

'It absorbed the chakra of my dragon. Tch…'

!?

The shinobi dashed back as the ground under him exploded as Minato appeared in front of him. Quickly reacting the shinobi went for a quick punch towards Minato's gut; he smirked as it made contact; Minato grunted in pain as he held the Shinobi's arm while smirking; 'Minato' puffed to smoke revealing that it was Toshiro. The Shinobi's eyes widened at the implication; his smirk fading as he turned back seeing Minato already in close quarters with his back holding a blue ball of chakra on his palm

Toshiro quickly left his hand moving away as Minato yelled

'RASENGAN!'

'SHIT!'

Minato drove the blue ball of chakra into the Shinobi's back sending him to the ground creating a huge shockwave as the ground broke under impact blasting to smithereens…

The recoil quickly fired Minato to one of the trees but before he could make contact a couple of chains burst from the ground stopping him. Looking over to Kushina he nodded a brief thanks before dropping to the ground…

Minato panted as he overlooked the damage he made to the shinobi. The Shinobi had a spiral mark on his back with blood leaking from the injury as he was down dying slowly.

"Yosha!" said Toshiro "I'll admit… that was cool!"

'It worked…' Minato thought looking at his palm '…but it isn't complete'

'I… lost so quickly to a group of kids..? Daam it!'

**Play: "Two Steps from hell – Mercy in Darkness"**

The wind blew silently…

As they celebrated their first victory, they had no idea what was going to happen.

Moving forward, Mikoto ran to rejoice with them as Kushina was exhausted and stayed behind...

Looking at Kushina, Toshiro frowned as he felt goose bumps everywhere on his skin…

His heart started beating fast…

'What is this feeling…?"

'It is disturbing…'

Then suddenly it happened…

A dark seal formed on Kushina's head as multiple explosive tags poured out from it covering her in it…

His eyes widened as he saw it…

Minato and Mikoto's eyes widened as they couldn't react in time…

'**My dream… is to protect my family and friends till my last breath so no harm ever comes to them'**

With those words Toshiro moved…

When Kushina saw that she was in the middle of the explosive tags her eyes widened…

'They sealed this in me while I was unconscious…' Looking at the dying Shinobi she saw his arms in a ram sign as he lay cold on the floor… dead

'Will I die here…?'

'Toshiro… take care of tou-san, kaa-san, Minato-kun, and Mikoto…'

Suddenly she felt herself drawn somewhere…

**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

A resounding explosion produced by the explosive cards thundered through the entire forest as the remaining kidnappers came out of their caves looking on…

Kushina's eyes widened as she looked at the explosion…

'But how…?' She thought 'I thought that I was going to die…'

As the explosion was settled dust covered everywhere blocking everything from view

"Kushina!" Mikoto screamed looking at the scene of the blast…

"What is it Mikoto? I'm right here" Kushina asked puzzled herself

"Wha… You're ALIVE! I thought I lost you! Hey Minato, Tos..hiro?"

"Where's Toshiro?!"

A dead pit forming at each of their stomachs they turned their gazes to the scene of the explosion…

BA-DUMP!

BA-DUMP!

BA-DUMP!

Was the sound of Kushina's heart beating fast as she ran to the pit made by the explosion…

"No, No, No, No, No…" As soon as she reached the pit she looked down her eyes dilating before screaming

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Because on the base of the pit lay Toshiro unmoving

…

Seemingly dead… with broken black spikes on the ground around his body

**Play: "Naruto Shippuuden Movie 3 OST – River"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kushina screamed as a tunnel of red chakra emitted from her body splitting the skies coating the sky red

Her cry immediately changed to a terrifying roar as the thickness of the Chakra increased…

"What is th…at?" Minato said, his eyes widened stepping back

"Is that Ku…shi…na?" Mikoto said stuttering in fear as she moved back

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Kushina growled as her skin began peeling… exposing a red structure underneath

"What is that?" One of the Kidnappers asked

"A MONSTER!" Another one yelled

"RUN AWAY!"

Kushina suddenly looked at the one that made the last comment

With her eyes dilated and colored blood red… with a slit in the middle,

She pounced…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Immediately sensing the Kyuubi's chakra, Sayomi moved out of the house together with Tatsuo. Their eyes both widened as they saw the tunnel of Chakra

"That is…" Tatsuo said his eyes widening

"Kushina-chan!" Sayomi shouted in fear before she and Tatsuo immediately summoned Shinobi clothes on their respective bodies as they dashed at insane speeds to their location as ninjas together with Hiruzen Sarutobi rushed to the scene.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they got there their eyes widened at the scene they were met with… it was a massacre as all the kidnappers were laying in their blood,

Some of them bifurcated…

Some beheaded…

Some were skewered on trees...

In the middle of all this was a miniature version of the Kyuubi with four tails swaying dangerously. Quickly moving Sayomi quickly weaved handsigns

'FUINJUTSU: OSAERU AKUMA NO YONA!'

A large seal glowed underneath the Kyuubi as multiple chains emerged binding it. It growled in anger trying to counter the seal but it later gave way as the Kyuubi's form started reducing before it was successfully suppressed leaving Kushina panting on the ground…

Immediately ceasing the jutsu Sayomi ran towards Kushina enveloping her in a hug

"My baby, what happened to you?"

Kushina just stared ahead blankly before shifting her eyes to her mother

"Kaa-san, Toshiro is…" Immediately tears began pooling at her eyes

"…dead."

"Huh?"

Kushina just pointed to the direction of the blast before collapsing unconscious

Quickly placing Kushina on her back she dashed to the hole…

Her eyes widened as she saw the state of her son before she quickly dashed down laying Kushina on the ground.

She was joined by Tatsuo with Hiruzen ordering everyone not to interfere. Her body was shaking as she tried to reach for her son. He just stared forward with black pupiless eyes…

"Sochi…" Sayomi said her lips trembling

"Sochi…"

"SOCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: "Naruto Shippuuden Movie 5 OST – 23 Shaman"**

It was a somber atmosphere in Konoha as the once brightly colored Konoha was pale with the scene denoted by black and white imagery as at the burial ground every citizen wore black as they looked at the newly created tomb…

And on it the name Uzumaki Toshiro engraved on it…

Tatsuo then took the time to speak…

"Today is the most difficult day in my family's life. We have all gathered to say farewell to our son, brother and friend. To those of you here and elsewhere who know Toshiro, you already are aware of the type of person he was and these words you will hear are already in your memory. To those who are not as fortunate, these words will give you a sense of the type of man he was and as an ideal for which we should strive. Toshiro has often been described as a free living person. He was pure of heart and had great sensitivity for the world around him. He had a way with people that made them feel comfortable around him and infected others to gravitate toward him. Toshiro exuded kindness and pulled generosity and altruism out from everyone he touched. He was everyone's best friend."

The scene changed showing the Sayomi crying her heart out as she held Kushina who was fairing no better; Minato gritted his teeth as tears began to fall freely and Mikoto was no different; burying her face into the cloth of her mother.

"To say Toshiro was polite is an understatement. Since his early years he showed respect and caring for all around him. I will always remember that about him. He was a cheerful person to everyone. He with his twin sister always bubbled with energy when they were babies. He was the little guy who loved my stories before he went to sleep. He was a polite young boy who enjoyed everything life offered. Toshiro will be laid to rest after protecting his sister, to me that is the most honorable thing I've ever heard of doing**. **Talking to his friend Minato I got to hear what his dream was:

'**My dream… is to protect my family and friends till my last breath so no harm ever comes to them'**

I can happily say he died fulfilling his dream so instead of being remorseful I am proud. I have wept enough for him.

To everyone, I ask that you hold your new baby close to you, squeeze your hand of your loved one and gently kiss your children on their cheek; never let the mundane obligations of life distract you from the cherished gift of family. They say, 'hang on to every moment-before you know it will be gone.'

Unfortunately they are right. Life and all that goes with it is over before you know it. To my son, I bid farewell. For the brief time that you honored me with your presence you taught me more about life than everything I ever experienced. None of us know how much time we will be on this earth but I do know that when my time comes I can only hope that I become half the man you had already become.

So long pal…"

Tatsuo finished his speech looking down before moving to join his family as they mourned…

The rain began to pour relentlessly on them as the heaven's wept together with them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End Flashback**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**A couple years later Uzumaki Kushina got married to Namikaze Minato. And on October 10 at the time before the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, you were born, Naruto"**

Naruto who kept his eyes shadowed as he processed the information…

"Do you mean…?"

"**Yes. Your father was the Fourth Hokage and your mother a descendant from the first Clan head of Konoha. So it should be no mistake that you had the capability to hold such power"**

"It's his fault isn't it? The cause of my tribulations in Konoha." Naruto asked in a monotone voice

"**If you look at things technically, the answer yes.**"

"Technically?"

"**If you just heard that he was the man who sealed the Kyuubi in you then he was responsible. But I saw the circumstances that led to it and I must say that he had no other choice but it is not in my place to say. The answers would be revealed to you later**"

A brief silence passed through the sewers as Naruto received this information

"How do you know all this?"

"**When you have been alive for as long as I have been, knowing everything is a small task**"

"Are you Immortal?"

"**It is as you said, I am immortal. A being that stands to the test of time, I can't die because if I die the world would be over as you know it**"

"Just what are you?"

"**I'm the progenitor of all, the Creator of Chakra, THE SHINJU"**

Naruto's eyes widened at those words 'The Shinju?'

"**Kuragari was my first assessment to change the world as it is, he failed horribly. You are my Second alternative, Naruto. Against my desires, the people of this world stole Chakra to use for themselves and they only escalated things. My initial plan was to induce you to suck out Chakra from the world, to reclaim what was mine but I changed my mind when I heard of your goal; Kuragari failed before he could even begin to change the world so I left him and without my guidance he collapsed; but I would go with your plan to evolve this world, if you can do that. I will be okay with that. I gave you a bloodline; so I intend you would use it to the best of your ability."**

"Why don't you just do it yourself? It would have been better since it would go according to your wishes"

"**If I could I would have ended everything since the first Shinobi world war. I am but a Husk of my former self trapped in this cocoon, watching as the world goes into despair without doing anything about it**"

"I… See... Alright, I would do as you advised and hold up on everything. I have to do something before I stop though…"

"**I already know what you want to do, there's no problem**"

Nodding his head, Naruto was moving out of the tunnel before he asked

"The Kyuubi is on the other tunnel isn't he?"

"**Yes he is, do you intend to speak with him?**"

"No… not yet"

"Till we meet again In'ei… no, Shinju"

"**Till we meet again**"

As Naruto was walking away he seemed to be fading slowly before he vanished completely leaving his mindscape.

"**You were listening weren't you… Kyuubi?**"

"**What can I say, the brat's interesting**"

"**Hmmm… Interesting indeed.**"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In a cave two individuals were seen looking over a bed…

Iruka and Haku stared solemnly at Naruto's body on the bed as he breathe in and out…

Suddenly Naruto's eyes opened to the world as he grunted, sitting up…

"Naruto-san!"

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Iruka, Haku… How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hour's tops" Iruka said looking at him

"Are you alright?"

Yea… I just had a revelation." Naruto said looking down at the blankets covering him before clenching his fists under it…

Regaining his composure, he dropped down from the bed before walking out of the cave. As soon as he was reached the opening he said…

"Get ready, we are heading to Takigakure."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Danzo mused as he read the report from Sankei before looking at Hiruzen giving him back the scroll.

"We have the naval forces of Kirigakure." Danzo summarized

"But you are forgetting one important aspect, Danzo" Hiruzen said

"And what is that?"

"Mei Terumi, the rebel leader. She is a Kage level ninja and has a large rebel force backing her up"

"Assassination?" Danzo queried

"No. We don't even have her exact location. Let us figure out what to with her later; let Tsuchigumo continue to rule over Kiri until we deem it unnecessary"

"At least we have a bijju currently, which is a good thing"

"Yeah… I'll get back to you later. You are dismissed."

Danzo walked slowly out as Hiruzen thought on Tsuchigumo's prowess in battle

"He's really powerful. I couldn't be shocked if he went toe to toe with me. My decision years ago seem to be favoring me" Hiruzen gave a deadly smirk

**Play: "Two Steps from Hell – Deep Seeded"**

**Flashback**

Darkness…

That was all he could feel as he plummeted down;

Was his purpose achieved?

Did he succeed in whatever he wanted…?

What did he want…?

Who was he…?

What was his name…?

What was his purpose…?

Suddenly in that thick mist of darkness; He saw a beam of light above him.

'Should I go there…?

Towards that light…

Or should I stay here…

Embraced in darkness…

Oh…

I'm heading up involuntarily'

Opening his eyes the being looked around seeing three men

Orochimaru...

Danzo…

And finally Hiruzen Sarutobi…

"Welcome back to the land of the living Toshiro. Good job as always, Orochimaru" Hiruzen said with a smirk that reeked of poison

'To… shi… ro?'

'What is that?'

'Why does it feel so nostalgic?'

While 'Toshiro' thought on these words, Danzo spoke the obvious

"He looks confused" Danzo commented

"Yes, he should be, sensei" Orochimaru said "He has lost all his memories, currently a blank slate"

"I see…" Hiruzen commented

"I still don't know why you are interested with this one Hokage –Sama" Danzo commented

"He is the first male descendant of Uzumaki Kuragari; of course I would be interested. When he 'died' I noticed some fragments around him, everyone ignored them because they were much more concerned with the child" Hiruzen said observing "I also noticed that his body was absent of any scars he should have had when his body was in that explosion. Honestly speaking, there shouldn't have been any sign of his corpse if he was really affected by that blast. So I picked them studied them and I never knew that I hit pure gold" Hiruzen said a wide smirk gracing his face as he looked at Toshiro.

Putting his fingers in a Ram sign, multiple lanterns formed out of thin air and started going round Toshiro.

"Hello, your name is Tsuchigumo." Hiruzen said

"My name is Tsuchigumo"

"Yes. And you have been given a task, a purpose in life… To protect Konoha at all costs."

"My purpose is to protect Konoha"

Danzo looked at Hiruzen 'Is he making him a drone by brainwashing him?'

"Yes. Who are you?" Hiruzen asked

"I am Tsuchigumo… my purpose is to protect Konoha at all costs?"

'He hesitated.' Hiruzen frowned before intensifying the technique

This practice continued going on for a while later, until finally…

"I am Tsuchigumo. My purpose is to protect Konoha at all costs. All threats to Konoha must be executed."

"Excellent! I want you to condition him Danzo" Hiruzen said moving out of the chamber

"Understood" Danzo replied before looking at Tsuchigumo

"Time for you to live in the shadows…"

He said with a smirk as his hand went over Tsuchigumo's eyes

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: "Yoshihisa Hirano Death Note [ANIME OST] – Kyrie"**

"We are in possession of the Hachibi and Nibi; thanks to Zetsu we could intercept them as quick as possible. The Gedo Mazo is still not ready but it wouldn't harm us if we prepared earlier."

"What do you mean" a blurry figure of Deidara asked

"Tobi has put them in a prolonged stasis so we can capture all of them before it is ready. That's why I've got a job for you, Hidan, Kakuzu." The leader said turning his gaze to them

"Finally a fucking job, I really need to kill something" a blurry figure with slicked back hair said manically

"What is the job, Leader?" another blurry figurewith dark pupiless eyes face asked

"The Nanabi Jinchuuriki is free to roam about in Takigakure. Destroy that village if you have to… Use whatever means necessary…"

"Capture the Nanabi Jinchuuriki"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The scene showed a vast forest as inside a cave two figures were seen in a seiza position closing their eyes… the first was a man with medium-length silver hair that was slicked back. His cloak with red clouds adorned on them was open with no shirt, only pants underneath it, revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and an amulet. On the ground next to him was a three-bladed scythe with the blades red in color. The person next to him was a tan-skinned and tall man. With his eyes being the only visible part of his face with long dark brown hair his with the forehead protector of Takigakure with a scratch in the middle**. **Suddenly the one with the brown hair opened his eyes exposing green irides, no pupils and red sclera.

"Let's head out"

…

..

.

**FADE TO BLACK**

**Play Ending theme: IF **by **KANA NISHINO**

**CHAPTER END**

**Updated quickly but a Shorter Chapter compared to the others… This chapter was more focused on revealing some secrets of this story.**

**Thank you guys for your reviews…**

**A couple of people have good insights as to where this story is going. Now on the question about Edo tensei; if I bring it into the picture it might have adverse effects on me. I'm going to limit the amount of OP in Konoha. So the Edo tensei MIGHT be out. I'm not done exploring the past of Tsuchigumo… Just put the major things to keep heads spinning… **

**I'm planning for a time skip in maybe next two chapters I think… I want all the involved characters to be grown up by when shit starts to hit the fan… I seem to notice a problem with my battle scenes… they are too quick for my liking so everyone should please pardon that as I improve…**

**If you really study Hiruzen's character, he seems confusing; at the first arc he seemed to be against everything Danzo said about manipulating Naruto but now he seems to have a dark past… this would entail a big twist after the time skip…**

**To tell the truth, I actually didn't intend for this story to actually have dark themes in it but anyway… guess I have an inner psychopath in me…**

**If you have any suggestions on how to help me improve my writing don't shy away… Give it to me straight…**

**To get the entire Naruto based themes I use for my story I suggest you visit "Naruto-fans . com"**

**How are you enjoying evolution, Hit a review and let me know!**

**SAMNAMIKAZE OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've never put a note before I began a chapter but as they say… There is a first time for everything. I would appreciate it very much if you use the music inserted in this story to enjoy the battles… trust me it's awesome! To get the entire Naruto based themes I use for my story I suggest you visit "Naruto-fans . com"**

**I wouldn't mind if all of you guys following/favorite this story to review at least once.**

**This entire story was edited to this point. To flesh out some scenes and grammatical errors Also an added scene at the end for those who already read this chapter **

**Thanks for your support so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play opening theme: SIGN **by** FLOW**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: ** FLIGHT TO THE SKIES

**Play: "Two Steps from Hell – Suppression"**

'Naruto' dashed through numerous trees as he was followed by Haku and Iruka

"What do you mean by this being our last task in a while, Tamashii?"

"It is as I said Reizo; this would be the last task before we go into hiding; for you guys… that is."

"What do you mean, where are you heading next"

"You'll find out soon enough" Tamashii said ending the discussion

'Uzumaki Toshiro… huh' Tamashii mused on the name as he travelled through the trees towards Takigakure.

"Reizo, how long do you estimate for our travel?" Tamashii asked

"We have been travelling for a day now so I'll say about one more day at most; we just passed Amegakure which means that we are currently entering Kusagakure. The next village after this is Takigakure"

Tamashii just nodded his head as he took in the sight of Kusagakure

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Kakuzu, how do you feel going back to your former village?" Hidan said as the two individuals were walking down a path that separated two forests

"Shut up, Hidan." Was the reply

"Oi! Oi! Don't turn on me because I'm trying to start a conversation." Hidan said before continuing

"It must be nostalgic for you huh, going back to the village that betrayed you" Hidan said with a smirk before pressing on "I mean it must piss you off that you are…"

Hidan quickly removed his three-bladed scythe blocking a punch from Kakuzu with a smirk

"Shut up." Kakuzu said staring at Hidan with no emotion visible on his face

"Ho… did I push some buttons partner? *chuckle* it's to be expected, you being a stuck up prick you know"

Kakuzu just ignored him as they kept walking down the path

"Are you going to make this a boring journey again? Geez…" Hidan mused before looking up to the skies sighting a group of birds as they moved in a triangular motion before smiling, continuing his journey.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TAKIGAKURE**

Takigakure no Sato was a village hidden by a waterfall. Although not being part of the five great military villages, it boasted of never being invaded by enemy shinobi. This is mostly due to their entrance being well hidden by a huge waterfall in which one could get killed or lost as quickly as possible If not familiar or guided through the passageway. And with scouts patrolling both inside and outside the entrance, it was very formidable.

In this village a girl was seen walking stoically as she passed a market place. She wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets and fish net shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector signifying her allegiance to Takigakure was worn on her right arm.

Walking on she seemed to be ignorant of the stares she got as she walked silently. People looked at her with utmost hatred as she moved ahead. Moving a bit a group of boys her age blocked her path as they had smirks on their faces.

"Oi look who it is… the freak of the village" One of the boys said with a sneer on his face the other smirked arrogantly obviously agreeing with his words; the girl just looked on, not replying or responding to their comments. Then she moved… past them, walking along her path as if nothing just happened.

One of the boys' eyes twitched as he grabbed her shoulder…

"OI! Don't igno…"

He was suddenly interrupted as the girl quickly grabbed his hand tossing him away from her path. She then turned to look at them her eyes shining with power. **"Don't you dare touch me!"**

Out of sheer cowardice, the group of boys quickly retreated. As she was about to move, an individual appeared on her front, a ninja obviously. You violated the rules by attacking one of your people.

Immediately the people started muttering

'Did you see that?'

'How could she just attack them for no reason?'

'Shibuki-sama is very careless with her. He should just get rid of her immediately, saving us a lot of trouble.'

The shinobi in her front obviously smirked at the comments before grabbing her by the shoulders a seal appearing there as electrical volts ran through her body wildly.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH' she screamed wildly at the attack as the people seemed to relish at what she was going through. After a while the Shinobi ceased the jutsu before smirking…

"Time for your Punishment for beating up the citizens of this village; Isolation for a week" The shinobi barked while carrying her body which was still wrecked in spasms to the Isolation room.

Reaching the room in a cave he dropped her violently on the ground.

"Hope you learn your lesson you abomination!" he spat before closing the rusted metallic door harshly

The girl grunted before getting up and looked around the room as she saw random markings on the wall. A sense of nostalgia graced her face as she reached under a stone picking up a sharp stone and continuing to carve them on the wall musing as if what happened was a frequent experience.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: "Two Steps from Hell- Starfall"**

**A day later**

A Shinobi was held up to his neck by an unknown figure as he was aging obviously his life sucked out of him. After he was dry as a husk, the figure was seen accompanied by two other individuals as the smallest figure looked up at the huge waterfall in front of him; they all wore black cloaks.

Naruto quickly said "You know what to do"

Iruka and Haku nodded their heads as they tapped a side of their necks sending themselves into unconsciousness. Naruto looked them over before removing a scroll as it was pure black in color, and sealing them inside. Before walking into the water fall; Naruto looked around as he saw himself in a cave.

'Now if the Shinobi was right the path is just around here he immediately started walking through the cave entering numerous tunnels. As he walked on he mused 'So that's why this village hasn't been invaded in its history. This place is a labyrinth. If I hadn't absorbed that guy's memories earlier I would have gotten lost'

Moving on Naruto finally emerged from the cave as he found himself in the middle of a large lake. Closing his eyes he sniffed in the air as he exhaled a little before looking around noticing people walking around discussing random things. Suddenly a discussion picked his interest,

"Yes." Said a middle aged woman "Apparently she beat up Takeo's kids and they put her in solitary confinement"

The other woman next to her scowled "Serves that brat right. How can she go on…"

Naruto just tuned them out as he headed to a certain side of the village mostly covered by forests. As he got deeper into the forest, he looked around 'This seems to be okay'

Removing the black scroll Naruto unsealed it revealing Iruka and Haku sleeping. Sending chakra to their necks they awoke as Iruka and Haku got up.

"This is very tiring. Can't you figure out another way to infiltrate us into a village?" Iruka said with him and Haku standing up. Haku just looked around the surroundings

"I wish I could" Naruto said rolling the scroll "But I can't transfer my ability to living things. That's why only I could walk through the labyrinth alone" Naruto looked at Haku before speaking to her "Haku, you have a skill that teleports yourself through mirrors don't you." Haku looked puzzled as she nodded her head

"Good, I want you to make one right here. This would hopefully take our battles away from the village if we encounter any obstacle"

"Understood" Haku nodded her head before closing her eyes as she lifted her hands a mirror formed on the air as it stood still. Nodding his head, Naruto started walking out of the forest as he updated them on the information "She is being put in isolation, apparently our previously captured shinobi knew where it was" Iruka nodded his head

"Reizo, you and Haku go and scout the villages while I go and talk to her."

Getting the message Iruka and Haku immediately took another direction as they left Naruto who kept walking to the cave the girl was kept.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She kept throwing stones at the wall as it kept ricocheting back to her. The previously described girl kept in isolation was seen as she laid her back on the stone hard floor as she kept throwing stones to the wall and it came back. Obviously she was bored as fuck.

Suddenly she heard footsteps making her way towards her cell. 'Weird, usually no one comes to get me until after a few days I'm to get out of here.' Still on her prone position she shifted her pupils from the wall to the door as the footsteps kept coming closer. The footsteps sounded light so she assumed that she it was a ninja. Still on her position she looked on as the footsteps stopped in front of her door. Widening her eyes she saw a boy slightly shorter than her with spiky red hair and blue eyes looking at her stoically. He seemed to stare at her as if looking for something; she began to feel nervous as his eyes roamed her body. 'Why is he looking at me like that? I feel exposed'

"Oi! Stop looking at me like that! What do you want already? On another thought how did you get past the guards?"

The boy's eyes immediately shifted to her eyes before he spoke…

"You have it in you, a bijju. Am I wrong?" Her eyes immediately widened as she immediately stood up tensed an on her guard

"What do you want?" She said her eyes taking a dangerous tint

"Simple curiosity. So tell me… do you want to get out of here?"

Her eyes narrowed "Are you crazy or something, the guards would just beat me up and put me back here"

"Ahhh…" A look of realization overcame Tamashii before he continued "You weren't even trained properly on how to use your power. That's why they can push you around.

"!? What are you talking about?"

Tamashii just ignored the question before he spoke "Like I said, Do you want out of here" before she could retort he spoke "And I don't mean out of this cell, I'm talking about out of the village"  
>The girl looked at him "what do you want with me?!"<p>

"I am forming a group comprised of Jinchuuriki like you" She looked with her eyes widened "You mean there are people like me outside here

"Yes, in fact I am one of them" Tamashii said

"Who are you?" The girl asked

"Sorry I can't say right now but call me Tamashii, the walls have ears of course"

"You said you are just like me, what do you mean?" The girl asked with a hopeful look

"Being shunned, abused, treated like scum and spat on… there are 7 other people apart from me and you who have gone through the same things we went through our childhood. The only ones that can accept us is us, that's why I'm forming this group. And there is another goal to be achieved but I can't speak now. So give me your reply"

A look of uncertainty passed through her face as she debated with the invitation given to her. Finally she made a decision

"I'll accept, it's not as if I have anyone in this village to look out to, they'll probably be glad if I'm gone regardless"

Smirking Tamashii broke the door with little difficulty before stepping in and moved in close proximity to her. Blushing lightly at the distance between them she asked "Wh…What are you doing?"

"For you to escape, you need to sleep" Naruto whispered before tapping her neck

"Wha…?" was the final word spoken by the girl as she slipped to unconsciousness Naruto quickly brought out the black scroll earlier sealing her into it and walking out of the cage.

Walking out of the cave he passed the dead guards body walking for a while before he stopped "why are you two following me?" Hidan and Kakuzu revealed themselves from inside the cave as they looked at him

"Obviously you have the Jinchuuriki, we want that" Hidan said with a smirk on his face.

"I see…" Naruto said before dashing at insane speeds to the market area

Hidan and Kakuzu immediately followed him. As soon as Naruto reached the market area he stopped and looked at them. Hidan obviously not waiting for any invitation dashed forwards his scythe ready to strike when an ice mirror appeared in his front. He could not react as he dove in quickly with Haku and Iruka appearing at Naruto's side.

Naruto ignored the commotion in the village as many of them ran around like headless chickens. Immediately Naruto said "You guys should handle that guy. I'll take on this one." Without debating the two of them dived after Hidan as Naruto overlooked Kakuzu. As the people were running away a bloody glint appeared on Kakuzu's eye as he clasped his hands

'DOTON: TABE CHIKYO'

Immediately chunks of earth rose from the ground as they formed numerous Jaws that devoured all the citizens on the streets. There was no sign of anybody…

Only for the two individuals…

Naruto wasn't looking bothered as if the guy in front of him didn't just do something powerful

Then he spoke "You hate this village don't you?"

"Good guess" Kakuzu replied

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Shibuki-sama! Many of our villagers have been killed" An older shinobi said walking through the door

Shibuki was young man with ink black eyes and had a long brown hair. He also wore a forehead protector of Takigakure. He wore grey pants, a green shirt and ninja sandals.

"What?! Who is the perpetrator?" Shibuki asked

The ninja seemed to stammer as he tried to reply "I…t's Ka…Ka…"

"Speak!"

"It's Kakuzu!"

Shibuki's eyes widened

"We can't deal with an S-rank criminal at this time!"

"Takeo! Evacuate everyone to the safe houses underground!"

"What is a legend like that doing here…?" Shibuki thought out loud with a grim face as Takeo ran out

**Play: "Naruto Shippuuden OST 7 Kakuzu"**

"So you are the person who took the nine and one tailed bijju from their various villages." Kakuzu said looking at him seeming amused "I find this fascinating that a boy would do this"

Naruto just looked at him in his Tamashii persona

"If you know that then you or whoever you work for also needs the bijju, am I wrong?"

"Very smart." Kakuzu said chuckling "I have to say this day finally worked out well for me. I thought coming back to this shitty village would be a waste of time since the Jinchuuriki would obviously not be trained to give me a good battle, but it all worked out. The bad news is that no Bounty has been put on your head."

"That's too bad" Naruto said "I was obviously hoping for that."

Kakuzu looked over the boy

'Given that this boy and his group managed to infiltrate two great villages means there more that meets the eye *chuckles* let me test him out.'

Immediately Kakuzu vanished from view as Naruto reciprocated the action moving backwards a certain distance. Not a second later, the position Naruto occupied was smashed to a crater by Kakuzu's fist.

'His body strength is impressive; and his speed also…' Naruto thought as he jumped up clasping his hands

'**BANBATSU SOZO: TANJO NO KEN'**

Immediately, white blades shot up from the ground, attempting to pierce Kakuzu. As soon as they made contact with Kakuzu they broke into pieces

'What?' Naruto was unable to react as Kakuzu appeared in his front delivering a solid punch to his stomach. Naruto spat out blood from his mouth as he was sent to the ground creating a crater emitting smoke to his surroundings.

Naruto quickly got up and moved back as Kakuzu landed on the ground looking forward at Naruto.

'That's very impressive strength. Obviously for me to match him in strength I would have to be adding chakra to my strikes.' Naruto thought is eyes narrowed 'This guy is strong'

"You certainly move fast for someone at such a young age."

"Thanks for the compliment." Naruto said using the back of his palm to clean the blood of his lip before bending and dashing forward; the ground quaking at the speed and strength with which he left the ground. Kakuzu quickly ducked before quickly caught Naruto's right foot; before he could smash Naruto into the ground Naruto grinned before spinning destabilizing him, infusing chakra to his left leg giving Kakuzu an axe kick to the back of his head. While he was stunned he failed to see Naruto land before him, coating his arm in earth; with the earth taking the shape of a fist he punched forward…

'**DOTON: CHIKYO NO KEN!'**

Punching Kakuzu straight in the stomach, Naruto bypassed his defenses as he rocketed away destroying a couple of abandoned buildings. Naruto just quickly dashed forward going after him with the same speed. Immediately sighting him he quickly wove handsigns…

'**KATON: MAJESUTIKKUIMORUSHON'**

Immediately searing white hot fire descended from his lips encompassing a wide area burning buildings in the vicinity as they swallowed Kakuzu…

Immediately Kakuzu appeared behind him punching Naruto at his back Naruto grunted as he flew into the buildings crashing into his own fire. The fire surrounding Naruto seemingly exploded outwards sending lots of shrapnel flying randomly as Naruto burst out speeding towards Kakuzu going for a punch. Kakuzu braced for impact before countering with his own punch creating a shock wave destroying the buildings around them as the oppressive chakras from the two powerhouses caved in the ground creating a huge crater. The windows a couple of distances away cracked at the sheer strength of the collision. Quickly moving Kakuzu withdrew his hand grabbing Naruto and smashing him to the ground as Naruto spat out blood. Giving two quick successive punches to his stomach, Kakuzu grabbed Naruto by the neck lifted him up which gave Naruto to give a resounding Chakra enhanced kick to Kakuzu's head sending him tunneling into the ground. Kakuzu quickly regrouped, weaving handsigns he yelled

'**KATON: ZUKOKU'**

A small of fire shot of Kakuzu's lips as it headed towards Naruto as a high speed taking a whirring noise before it stopped suddenly confusing Naruto.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

Almost immediately it exploded creating a very huge fire storm that razed down the remaining buildings in that vicinity with Naruto in the middle. Kakuzu's eyes scanned the surroundings looking for Naruto as the explosion settled as dust heaved everywhere. Putting his arms in a ram sign he heaved in air…

'**FUTON: ATSUGAI!'**

Air quickly compressed into a ball in front of Kakuzu till it became very dense creating cracks on the ground before it when towards were the dust cloud creating a huge air blast which cleared out the entire area together with the dust creating a flat arena of sorts.

**Play: "Fate/Zero OST II – Track 29 This day and never again"**

Kakuzu could see a white sphere where Naruto previously occupied as it dispersed revealing Naruto panting as he had burns on his arms which quickly healed. Taking breath in he stopped panting as he looked over to where Kakuzu was standing.

'He's a very tough opponent' Naruto mused before walking towards Kakuzu, a considerable distance between them; Kakuzu reciprocated his actions before they both picked up their pace running towards each other; the ground both caving in at each step signaling the strength at which they moved. As they reached each other a white rod immediately shot out of Naruto's right sleeve as he attempted to send it into Kakuzu's eye, Kakuzu immediately dodged it using his foot he quickly kicked the weapon up before bringing his feet down in axe drop. Naruto quickly moved sideways as Kakuzu's heel connected with the ground cracking it. Naruto quickly jumped into the air grabbing the rod on the air and attempted a strike downwards which was foiled as Kakuzu grabbed his wrist bringing him down before sending his heel into Naruto's gut making him stagger back a bit. Naruto quickly shot a rod towards Kakuzu who moved his head sideways dodging the attack; as the rod was right beside Kakuzu, the wind pulsed Kakuzu's face was met with a concussive punch to his skull from the clone that transformed to the rod, before he could regain his footing the clone exploded sending Kakuzu crashing to the floor his cloak torn in various places Kakuzu simply got up as he looked Naruto over

'This kid is good. It has been a while since I had such a breathtaking battle and the funny thing is that it's with a kid of all people. Amusing…'

Simply raising his right hand he grabbed the corner of the cloak he was wearing and ripped it open throwing the remains to the ground exposing a dark blue vest underneath.

"Chosen to get serious?" Naruto taunted

"I hate to admit it but yeah" Kakuzu said as he clenched and unclenched his fist before smirking not that it was visible "Are you ready"

"Yeah" Naruto said also with a smirk. The message was clear. It might be a battle for their lives but it was unambiguous…

They were both enjoying this battle…

Every punch… every kick…

Just intensified their urges to feel more…

These were true psychopaths…

Naruto then surveyed his clothes; his jacket severely damaged from the fire storm earlier. Humming himself he removed it from his body throwing it aside showing a completely black fitted sleeved shirt underneath.

Looking forward, the two shinobi stared each other down as they prepared their bodies for the next round of the battle.

Both of them quickly jumped back, a considerable distance between them as they weaved handsigns

'**KATON: FAIABURIZADO/ KATON: ZUKOKU'**

Two huge surges of fire clashed against each other violently vying for supremacy as the fire jutsu gave the area a reddish color. After a while the fire jutsu merged and became one exploding violently creating a mushroom cloud as both Naruto and Kakuzu were blown back from the shockwave that their combined jutsus emitted. It didn't help that they were kind of close to the explosion. Naruto kept flying backwards as the shock wave kept pushing him out of the created arena and into a new set of buildings which he kept crashing into. It didn't help that he had a small body. A white sword immediately shot out of his wrist as he stabbed it into the floor of a building, holding him in place. Staggering he rose up shaking his head to clear it. Looking forward he could see the mushroom cloud at a distance through the path he created through the buildings. Narrowing his eyes he saw something flying towards him he widened his eyes as he saw Kakuzu flying at tremendous speeds towards him. Naruto couldn't react in time as Kakuzu used grabbed him and put him in front as he crashed into a new set of buildings before throwing him across the ground. A large shockwave was produced as Naruto kissed the ground showcasing the strength at which Kakuzu threw him. Naruto groaned as he rolled over before his eyes widened as Kakuzu dove towards him driving an elbow into his stomach. Naruto spat out a huge glob of blood as the crater he was in increased in size dramatically as Kakuzu back flipped grabbed Naruto by his foot throwing him to another set of buildings before yelling

'**SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU!'**

A huge waterfall reminiscent albeit larger than Zabuza's went after Naruto as Water extended over a large scale, surged up and rose to several dozens of meters high. It came down to the ground down to in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall with tremendous power that hollowed out the ground it sped after Naruto destroying buildings in their wake. What remained after the technique was reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster as Naruto was unable to dodge the technique; the water crashed him into a lot of buildings destroying and flooding them in the process. Kakuzu had a big smirk as he quickly weaved multiple handsigns

'**RAITON: DENKI TORIKOWASHI!'**

A Huge surge of electricity ran through the water electrocuting Naruto as he screamed in pain. The scream was like music to Kakuzu's ears because he quickly weaved more handsigns

'**RAITON: 1000-NEN NO DEN'ATSU EMISION!'**

A much larger surge of electricity surged through the water as Naruto screamed louder the electricity making him have spasms as Kakuzu ceased his attack. Naruto crawled across the ground as his body was earnestly trying to rejuvenate him as his cells were getting destroyed. He could not react predictably as Kakuzu landed on the water kicking him on the head making him see stars as he tumbled across the water.

"GET UP!" Kakuzu yelled his eyes frantic filled with bloodlust

"**THAT CAN'T BE ALL YOU GOT! GET UP YOU BRAT!"** Kakuzu ran towards him grabbing him by the neck before punching repeatedly through his stomach.

"GET UP!" Kakuzu yelled to his face before throwing him aside as Naruto splashed across the water.

Struggling to stand, Naruto made his way up panting as he collected oxygen from the atmosphere. Soon his panting reduced as his body managed to heal. But it didn't mean he was good as new, he could still feel the electricity moving through his body in small spasms

"Ho… you are one durable kid I'll give you that" Kakuzu commented before cracking his neck.

Naruto quickly made a shadow clone of himself with Kakuzu tensed, ready for anything. Naruto quickly dashed towards him going for a punch which Kakuzu quickly moved sideways. Naruto quickly capitalized on the advantage turning his fist inward exposing his elbow; pumping chakra Naruto delivered a powerful elbow to Kakuzu's gut making him stagger backwards in pain before falling backwards as Naruto delivered a sweeping low kick across Kakuzu's legs. Jumping upwards Naruto clasped his hands before placing his palm point blank to Kakuzu.

"**FUTON: TENOHIRA NO SAIKO-SHIN!" **Naruto called out and a large hand, made of wind crashed against Kakuzu creating a huge shock wave in the water spilling the water across the village.

Kakuzu gasped in pain as he could feel the wind pushing against his bones, tearing into flesh as he went deeper into the ground. The mask protecting his mouth shredded to pieces as he spat out blood he kept digging into the ground in pain.

The jutsu faded revealing a huge palm on the surface of Takigakure. A new landmark created…

Kakuzu panted as he stepped out of the hole, vomiting blood his; white hood destroyed revealing his long black hair.

'Even enforcing my body with earth was futile. What a powerful jutsu!'

Naruto took that opportunity to dash towards him punching him relentlessly relishing the feeling of bone breaking after each punch. After an infinite number of punches, Naruto's eyes dilated as he went in for the strike, shoving his hand straight through Kakuzu's heart killing him. Kakuzu just looked forward shocked as Naruto removed his hand roughly, his face stained in blood. Kakuzu then fell forward falling on his face.

Naruto just stared down at Kakuzu as blood dripped down his hand to the now dry ground. Kakuzu just lay there blood pooling around him.

After looking at Kakuzu for a while Naruto turned his back to Kakuzu's still body walking away.

'I wonder how Haku and Iruka are doing' He mused as he sensed them still alive.

'Hmmm… let me…'

**Play: "Naruto Shippuuden OST 27 – Screaming God"**

Naruto's thought process was interrupted as a hand was placed at the back of his head crashing down to the floor creating a miniature crater compared to the ones surrounding Takigakure. The figure kicked Naruto's downed body across the ground as he rolled in the floor gritting his teeth in pain…

'Who just attacked me now? This is…' Sensing a familiar chakra Naruto turned his head to look at the attacker only for his eyes to widen as he saw Kakuzu standing in all his glory. Threads automatically stitching the area where he was stabbed…

'But how?' Naruto thought as he stood up looking at Kakuzu in a new light as Kakuzu ripped out the inner shirt he had exposing his bare chest with stitches all over his body with black threads spilling out from the various stitch marks.

Naruto stared in shock as the person he killed just came back to life.

"What are you?" Naruto asked Kakuzu

Kakuzu just looked at him before he chuckled "You wouldn't get rid of me that easily"

Just then, a mask dropped out of Kakuzu's back as soon as it touched the ground it split in half as black ink poured out from it. Kakuzu just stared at it silently musing

'He broke one of it; guess he would be a good replacement'

Naruto stared at the mask while staring back at Kakuzu his eyes narrowed

'What is going on here? I know I killed him. I definitely felt his heart stop in my hands. Then why..?'

Kakuzu just looked forward before dashing towards Naruto attempting a punch, Naruto then ducked under also attempting a punch to which Kakuzu just moved back before punching forward.

This action puzzled Naruto because with the distance currently between them Kakuzu's punch could not connect. He was surprised when Kakuzu's arm extended using threads punching his on the face making Naruto see stars moving back a bit the extended arm still shot forwards grabbing Naruto's throat lifting him up the arm began retracting as Kakuzu planted a head but straight to Naruto's skull. Driving his knee into his gut Kakuzu threw him up into the air as he wove hand seals

'**SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!'**

A huge dragon made of water spat out of Kakuzu's lips and proceeded to Naruto. Naruto quickly made a clone who threw him to the ground while the clone took the hit. Naruto quickly placed his arms on the ground

'**BANBATSU SOZO: DORAGONIKKUGOREMU!'**

A dragon made from earth emerged from the ground as it opened its mouth light began to gather at the center of it

'**SONIKKUBEMU!'** The dragon spat out a large beam of light as it speared through air breaking sonic barriers colliding with Kakuzu sending him rolling into the ground for a distance.

Weaving handsigns Kakuzu placed his palms on the ground

'**KATON: DAI FUNKA!'**

Suddenly the ground started rumbling as in front of the rock a huge tunnel of fire erupted from the surface; the same happened to its back and the sides of the dragon taking the diamond formation with Naruto on top the dragon in the middle

'**ENTORAPPUMENTO!'**

Immediately, the tunnels linked together creating a flaming diamond which rose up to the heavens… which gave the sky a yellow tint. Kakuzu yelled as his chakra spiked clasping his hands…

"**HOKAI!**"

Immediately a searing flame encompassed the inside of the diamond creating a thunderous explosion which shook the earth. The explosion went on for a while before calming down and receding showing a huge black diamond crater. Suddenly Kakuzu looked at the crater looking for any sign of him. Trying to sense him was all for naught as Kakuzu could get his chakra signature.

'That means he's dead. *chuckles* That Kid was something else'

**!?**

Suddenly Naruto broke the ground beneath him as he burst forth behind Kakuzu seeing three masks in on his back he quickly clenched his fist targeting his heart again.

'**FUTON: TON'NERU NO HAKAI!'**

A violent wind immediately went through Kakuzu ripping his chest open.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHHHHH!"

That was the sound Kakuzu screaming at the sudden attack, the wind threw him rolling on the ground as the gap on his chest made by the wind jutsu was quickly stitching up. Naruto then weaved handsigns

'**FUUTON: JAJIMENTO!'**

As Naruto was about to cast his palm to Kakuzu a hand immediately shot out of the ground extended by threads and pushed his palm sideways making the jutsu redirect its target.

The wind tore through the creating an enormous crater as it destroyed the land mass creating a huge shockwave that obliterated the houses surrounding them. Even the glasses a distance from them broke to pieces as the jutsu subsided.

And as he looked down another mask dropped down on the ground.

'Just as I thought. So he has five hearts; one for each of the masks. It was good to create a shadow clone earlier. I would have died from that explosion. All he had to do was tunnel himself underneath him and summon me. The rest was plain easy.' Naruto looked at Kakuzu smirking

'That kid has already figured it out' Kakuzu said his eyes narrowed

"My first glance was the mask that fell out of your body after I stabbed you through your chest. I actually thought nothing of it. Until I actually appeared behind you and see three masks behind you and your heart closed up so all had to do was to target your heart again and another mask pops out meaning now there are two masks left giving you an additional two lives." Naruto grinned before settling for a stance. "Now all I have to do… **IS KILL YOU THREE MORE TIMES!"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Unknown Forest in Takigakure**

**Play: 'Immediate Music- Sanctus Immortale'**

Hidan immediately came of the mirror as his attack went to the ground, Iruka and Haku emerged from another one successfully separating Kakuzu from him.

Hidan looked at them separately before speaking

"Are you sure it's alright leaving the kid with Kakuzu, Kakuzu will decimate him you know?" Hidan said spinning his scythe in cycles

"He can handle himself" Iruka said as he looked at Hidan with narrowed eyes

'What group are these individuals from?'

"I… see." Hidan mused still swinging his scythe before quickly throwing it towards the duo in a sweeping motion intending to behead them quickly. Iruka and Haku quickly ducked while Iruka quickly removed a kunai while in his crouched position spinning it wildly on his middle finger before dashing to Hidan and engaged in an offensive kunai attack to which Hidan just dodged them very quickly and immediately pulled his scythe towards him intending to skewer Iruka but Iruka just quickly made a clone which simply deflected the scythe with a kunai with the scythe moving in another direction while returning to its owner. Sensing a huge drop in temperature around him Hidan quickly moved away from his position as a multitude of ice needles descended on his previous location. Quickly scanning around, Hidan saw Haku with her arms in a single hand seal on a tree branch.

'So that's the plan huh, I engage this guy in close quarters while the other one just attacks me in long range'

Immediately Iruka followed after Hidan who attacked with a huge downwards swing to which Iruka just moved aside and ducking quickly as the scythe went sideways. In his position his channeled wind chakra to his kunai elongating and sharpening it and went for a vertical slash cutting Hidan's stomach open.

Hidan's eyes widened as Iruka quickly took the kunai throwing it towards him stabbing him straight through his heart to which Hidan simply dissolved to blood on the ground.

'WHAT?!'

Iruka turned quickly "Haku, watch out!"

In milliseconds Hidan had reached behind Haku going for a brutal swing to bisect her but an ice Shield formed midair as it received the impact of the strike. As cracks started to form on the shield Haku took that as a cue to jump away as immediately Hidan cleaved the tree she was on in two.

Haku quickly went through single handsigns…

'**HYOTON: AISU DORAGON NO JUTSU**'

A huge dragon made of ice made its way towards Hidan who was on the tree, its maws opening intending on devouring its target Hidan quickly vanished from view as the tree immediately froze up in contact with the dragon as it was crushed by the offensive force breaking to pieces.

Haku quickly turned using a kunai to block Hidan's strike from behind as she quickly jumped away as a powerful gust of wind knocked Hidan intending to smash him into a tree. Hidan simply righted himself in the air and using chakra stuck his feet to the tree before moving at very quick speeds, the tree breaking from the force used and went for a swing towards Iruka. Iruka fruitlessly brought up his kunai in defense as Hidan's strike broke the kunai. But with its attacking force quickly reduced, Iruka channeled chakra to his body greatly enhancing his defenses as Hidan stroke home sending Iruka to a tree smashing it before the ground broke Iruka's fall as a crater formed on the ground. Hidan looked at his scythe displeased before going after Iruka intending to finish the job. As he was close by, an ice mirror formed in front of him as his face was greeted with a foot which sent him to the ground sideways. Quickly looking up, Hidan brought up his scythe as he broke an ice spear into pieces as it was intending to skewer him to the ground. Hidan quickly got up and jumped back wards as an overhead axe-kick from Haku smashed at his head's previous location. Quickly weaving Handsigns Hidan laced his palms before him

'**FUTTON: YAKETSUKU YONA JOKI!'**

Spear-like Vapors emitted from his palms as it travelled towards his opponents at astounding speeds, Haku quickly used a huge Ice Shield to block them, protecting both her and Iruka who was behind her. The Ice shield quickly melted as it ended up turning into Vapor putting both of them at a disadvantage. Before the Vapor could strike…

'**FUTON: DAITOPPA!**'

Wind quickly emitted from Iruka's palms dispersing the Vapor attack as various trees cleared out from the gust of wind. Before they could relax they felt chakra building up

'**SUITON: HAHONRYU!**'

Looking through the vague atmosphere they could see Hidan's palms facing towards them as a huge mass of spiraling water formed at Hidan's hand fired at them. The propulsive force was so great it destroyed the ground it was on as it headed towards them Haku just smirked as she brought a palm up weaving handsigns

'**SUITON: UTSUBYO!**'

The water heading for them simply froze to zero temperature. Haku quickly turned behind her as Hidan appeared behind her with a large smirk on his face which faded as Haku's other hand finished its intended jutsu as Haku was about to hit Hidan point blank

'**HYOTON: AISUKYANON**'

A huge blast of Ice emerged from the wave of ice behind Haku as it stroke home blasting Hidan deeper into the forest. Seemingly not waiting for any confirmation of his current status Iruka wove handsigns

'**FUTON: JAJIMANTO!**'

The wind tunneled through the trees as it travelled along the path Hidan was blasted through destroying everything in its path.

Looking ahead Iruka waited for the dust to clear as he saw a prone figure standing up. Narrowing his eyes Iruka was about to move when the figure vanished as the dust cloud rippled a bit…

Suddenly Iruka was met with a bone jarring strike to the abdomen as Hidan punched him as blood simply spat out from his lips tunneling him deeper into the forest…

Haku looked left and right frantically as she was blasted aside with a forearm strike to the side of her body. She could feel her ribs break at the impact as she flew away deeper into the forest.

Getting up, Iruka grunted as he looked in front of him, Hidan was seen to be having a deadly gaze to his eyes. His voice then went deeper as he spoke.

"**I'll kill you fuckers!**"

Moving at tremendous speeds Hidan punched violently to Iruka's chest making him stagger back a bit. Iruka countered with a sweeping kick only for Hidan to jump forward totally evading the kick and clasped his right hand around Iruka's forehead sending him into the ground

With a deadly glint appearing in his eye Hidan wove handsigns with his other palm…

'**SUITON: KOKUU NO JUTSU!'**

A black mist emitted from Hidan's body that went up to form a black cloud above them immediately Hidan dispersed it allowing the cloud to turn into flammable oil as it dropped down on them producing an explosion that incinerated the entire area.

The debris and smokescreen cleared as Hidan frowned looking down he saw his hands wrapped around a log of wood. "Tch… a replacement"

Constricting his hands around the wood Hidan broke it into pieces before standing up and seeing Iruka using a tree to balance himself. Hidan quickly dashed forwards kicking him through the tree in rage as Iruka was sent through it smashing to pieces… Hidan brought his scythe up ready to pounce on Iruka before he was batted aside by an ice blast which sent him spiraling sideways.

Gritting his teeth Hidan looked at Haku as she formed a clone that looked over Iruka healing his injuries as she looked at him ready to defend against any upcoming attacks. Hidan's eyes darkened as Iruka got up feeling rejuvenated.

"How dare you!" Hidan screamed as a black miasma of chakra surrounded him "**HOW DARE YOU DEPRIVE ME OF MY KILL!**" The chakra quickly turned blood red as he walked towards them slowly

"**I'll kill you!**"

Immediately Iruka wove handsigns '**FUTON: KAZE NO YAIBA**!' A huge sword materialized from Iruka's fingertips that flew towards Hidan who just dashed forward towards the jutsu cutting it in half. His eyes taking a demonic tint, he went for a sweeping kick only for Iruka to back flip completely evading it, Hidan jumped forward towards Haku while Iruka was still on the air and quickly engaged in a brief battle with her, having better upper body strength, he batted her aside with a firm kick before turning back to Iruka who landed and was heading towards him. Iruka was graced with the scythe coming to his side grimacing he caught the edges of the scythe stopping it from piercing into him.

'**!? The edges are blunt!**'

Immediately Hidan quickly ran round Iruka before pulling on the scythe via the cord. Iruka looked around as the rope from the scythe successfully cir led around him holding him in place Hidan with a roar pulled the scythe violently with the scythe digging itself into Iruka chest before recoiling in the reverse slicing Iruka's skin round sending him spiraling to the ground Haku immediately dashed towards Hidan the air cooling around them, quickly reaching him she mouthed '**SUITON: AKUMA NO NAMI'**

A Huge wave of water emerged from underneath the ground sending Hidan into the air. Dashing upwards towards Hidan, she smirked "**Now you can't get away!**" Weaving handsigns she yelled '**HIJUTSU: MAKYO HYOSHU!**'

Five mirrors made of ice formed around Hidan as Haku went into all of them attacking him very fast in the air before sending him down with a powerful drop kick. Iruka already up saw Hidan coming down so he wove handsigns '**KATON: ENKO BAKUSATSU!**' Haku seeing the fire technique decided to supplement it by weaving handsigns '**FUTON: KAMI OROSHI!**' A huge Vortex of wind emerged from Haku as it combined with the fire technique creating a huge blast enveloping Hidan in the air. An ice mirror formed behind Iruka as Haku stepped out of it overlooking the blast before placing her palms on Iruka's back healing him.

"You need to stop being reckless."

Iruka just kept looking up then frowning as he saw a figure come down from the smoke. 'He should have been blasted to smithereens.' Looking forwards, Hidan stood up slowly smirking as Iruka and Haku's eyes widened at his change

'What… is that?'

Hidan took on a Grim Reaper-like appearance, with black skin and white bone like markings. Taking a huge retractable black spear, Hidan stabbed it into his arm as blood poured out of it coating the ground in a pool of silky crimson.

'Whatever he is doing, it is not good'

Iruka thought while racing towards him with Haku doing the same

"**TOO LATE!**"

Hidan yelled as two clones of him emerged from the ground blocking them. Quickly reacting Hidan placed his feet on the pool of blood and made a circle with him at the epicenter and drawing a triangle he slowly made his way inside. Almost immediately Haku and Iruka finished destroying the clones that turned to a puddle of blood.

**Play: 'Naruto Shippuuden Road to Ninja OST - Track 12 – Spiral'**

Running towards him Iruka and Haku were still at a couple of distance away when Hidan stabbed himself in his leg grinning manically…

'**AAAAGH!**'

Haku immediately snapped her head side ways to look at Iruka as he fell down on the ground with blood coming out of his leg. Haku looked at him

"Iruka-san!"

Hidan's laugh manically filled the air

'What just happened, Iruka just fell down as soon as that guy stabbed his leg?'

Haku's eyes narrowed as she looked at Hidan trying to solve this phenomenon. Iruka stood up grunting as Hidan stabbed the other leg making Iruka fall to the ground again as he screamed in pain.

Haku was brainstorming so quickly 'This started happening as soon as his body tone changed, so what happened? That happened after we got him in that blast then he made a symbol on the ground and he even blocked us before we could stop him from completing that symbol.' Iruka grunted as he looked up towards Hidan who was basking in euphoria at the pain that went through his body. His eyes were set in an orgasmic gaze as the pain rippled through his body. The same could not be said for Iruka as he was in a tremendous amount of pain. Iruka grunted, pulling himself up

Haku continued looking at Hidan 'If he could do what he is doing to Iruka earlier he would have done it ages ago and ended this. But for now I've come to an observation, as long as he is in that circle any harm he gets it gets sent to Iruka-san.'

Haku's eyes set in determination 'That's all I need. But, the distance between us and him as great, how do I get him out of there? If I move closer he might kill him'

Hidan took the spear and jammed it into his shoulder as the pain rippled through his body Haku looked at Hidan's expression as his face was basked in pleasure.

Haku looked at Iruka san who was gasping on the ground in his puddle of blood…

Pain went through his left shoulder, right shoulder… sternum… it was indescribable.

Haku looked apologetically at Iruka "Sorry Iruka-san but I have to get him out of that circle he is on before he wouldn't be able to harm you again. So please take another pain"

"Just… get to …it."

Haku's right hand slowly wove handsigns as Hidan brought the spear to his kidney. As soon as it made contact, Haku moved 'The sick pleasure you feel will be your downfall'

Before Hidan could stab it an Ice mirror formed behind him, Immediately Haku came out intending to push him out but was caught unawares as Hidan rammed his scythe into her body…

Straight to the heart…

Hidan laughed manically

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! YOU WILL BE A GOOD SACRIFICE TO JASHIN-SAMA!**"

Only for her to dissipate into water

'NANI?'

Widening his eyes Hidan turned but was too late as a huge blast of Ice hit him sending him tunneling into the ground.

Iruka felt no different as he was shot to one of the trees panting in pain. Suddenly a dark glow surrounded him as he felt a familiar chakra.

'Na… ruto?!'

His bleeding stopped as he stood up heaving in and out leaning to a tree as his vision was blurry.

Regaining balance he could hear sounds of collisions as Haku covered Hidan in a wave of ice before making a clone that quickly destroyed the symbol of blood, retrieving his scythe and went away with it. Iruka regained his balance and walked towards Hidan's prone body.

'**How dare you?! Let me go this ins…**' Iruka quickly removed a kunai coating it in wind chakra before cutting his head off. Hidan's head rolled of his shoulders before rolling on the ground.

Haku looked at Hidan's still body and nodding to Iruka, she released the ice covering his body. As Iruka was about to strike, Hidan's decapitated head spoke silently

'**KETTSUEKI RIROSU: RENGOKU'**

Immediately from his body, a huge wave of blood flooded a small area around him. Iruka and Haku dashed backwards quickly as spikes of blood shot up from the ground they were on earlier. Iruka looked on with his eyes widened

'**WHAT…IS…THAT?'**

**Play: 'Audiomachine-Blitzkrieg'**

From the ground as his headless body stood up like it was controlled by a puppet. Strands made of blood emerged from Hidan's neck and picked up his head and re-attached it to his shoulders. The strands immediately sew his head to his body in a sickening view. Cracking his neck, Hidan's eyes opened as they were blood red as he looked at his opponents in frenzy

'**I've played around too much.**' Hidan mused before blood formed at his hands creating a similar scythe to the one he used earlier

"Kakuzu should be done with that brat by now. I'm going to take my time killing you." Hidan said before bringing his left hand up in a ram sign.

'**CHITON: SAIGONOSHIPAN NO HI'**

Tunnels of blood rose up from the ground as the area around the three combatants. Haku looked on '**He uses blood release?!**' Immediately a huge wall of Ice formed behind them as it blocked the blood wave from one of the tunnels. It couldn't hold out for long before large cracks began to form on the ice as the ice turned blood red before breaking to pieces, with the blood tunnel dividing into two and heading for the two of them. Immediately Iruka immediately wove handsigns before placing them on the ground

'**FUTON: EIEN NO TATE!'**

Immediately a huge dome shield of wind appeared around Iruka and Haku as they looked on. The blood splashed on the wind shield wildly as they were blown away. Iruka then spoke

"Haku we have to attack collaboratively. There is a way we can stop his regenerative factor through your ice. My wind doesn't have an effect on him. He would just regenerate… Here, have this." Iruka said before sending a tag towards Haku who looked it over widening her eyes and nodding her head getting the message

Suddenly cracks began to appear underneath them as Hidan burst out from the ground inside the air shield. Hidan immediately placed his palms on both of their faces before crashing them to the ground heaving a voluminous amount of dust to the atmosphere. Iruka grunted as he placed his two arms on Hidan's wrist which held the hand on his face before channeling wind chakra through them cutting it completely. Hidan growled before blood came out of his cut arm dividing into numerous strands which attached itself quickly to the lone arm before it could touch the ground. Hidan immediately took his left hand up clenched to a fist before punching down violently on Iruka's chest. Iruka immediately spat out a huge glob of blood which splattered on Hidan's face. Hidan's face seemed to delight at this development as he took out his unusual long tongue and licked the blood of his face. Haku immediately wove handsigns with her right hand with an Ice wave heading for Hidan. Hidan quickly jumped upwards as the Ice wave passed through him in mid air and his two opponents on the ground. Suddenly the Ice stilled creating a shield for them blocking them from Hidan's view. Hidan growled darkly raising his fist while mid air he roared punching down on the Ice shield screaming

"**DON'T FUCK WITH ME!**"

The shield caved inward as a shock wave shook the area encompassed by Iruka's wind shield. Sensing chakra behind him Hidan turned his eyes dilating as Iruka finished preparing his jutsu

'**FUTON: JAJIMENTO!**' The technique struck home effectively removing Hidan from the ground and throwing him to the walls of the shield. The shield was confirmed to be rotating very fast as Hidan bounced quickly to each side of the shield before he crashed violently to the ground. Getting up slowly, Hidan exposed his face as the left side was heavily mutilated as his white colored skull was visible in patches over his face, with his skin heavily torn; gums from his teeth also hanged around bloodily his body was littered with deep gashes as his cloak was torn at a side. A sick grin over his face giving him a terrifying appearance as his face and body were both stitched slowly in a disgusting fashion. Reforming the scythe at his hands he growled wildly…

"**MORE! GIVE ME MORE!**"

Before he dashed forward; aiming to decapitate Iruka's head; Iruka quickly dodged moving his head downwards; he tried to come with an uppercut to Hidan's face. Hidan just blocked the punch with difficulty as Haku tried a swift kick to his exposed head before Hidan released his scythe and used his other hand to catch it. Twisting it violently Haku screamed as he crashed Haku on Iruka sending them to Iruka's wind shield. Grimacing in pain and sensing the danger ahead of them Haku looked towards Iruka who dispersed the shield as they crashed on the ground heaving debris upwards. Quickly reacting, Haku cried out as she twisted her leg back to its original position before covering the strained leg in ice momentarily numbing the pain. She couldn't react quickly as Hidan loomed over all of a sudden and grabbed her head and with force drove her head into the ground. He quickly formed a spear with blood attempted to ram it into her heart which failed as she dodged clumsily obviously disoriented as the spear ran itself through her shoulder. She gasped in pain as Hidan's face twisted to disgust at his failure before forming another spear but before he could ram it into her again Iruka head butted him through his chest as they went into the ground with Hidan releasing his grip on the spear. Hidan quickly delivered two sharp punches to Iruka's skull before head butting him and punching him through the air; using a newly created spike, Hidan threw with chakra as it stabbed Iruka through his stomach pinning him to a tree with Iruka's head hitting the back of the tree with concussive force. With Iruka going into unconsciousness he thought finally

'**The rest is up to you, Haku.**'

Sensing a buildup in chakra, Hidan turned his head quickly as he held his arms in a cross-like fashion which didn't help as another blast from Haku's ice cannon sent him digging in to the ground. Haku panted wildly as the area where she was stabbed was filled up by ice also numbing the pain in her shoulder as Hidan got up he growled as he saw Haku finished preparing her jutsu

'**HYOTON, HIJUTSU: MAKYO HYOSHO!**'

Compared to before a multitude of Ice mirrors appeared in an instant around Hidan as Hidan was trapped in a dome of twenty one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve were seen to be at the ground level, eight floated above the first twelve and was angled towards the ground, and the final mirror was above the rest and faced the ground. Haku quickly went into the mirrors as at an astounding speed; Haku immediately began attacking Hidan who could do nothing about the attacks as he was pummeled at both sides. After a while of non-stop attacks, Haku only took a second to create a jutsu. Suddenly images of Haku appeared on every mirror as they all chanted **'HYOTON: HISSATSU AISU YARI'**

Immediately, giant ice spikes of Ice were unleashed from each of the mirrors stabbing violently into Hidan who could do nothing to prevent it because of the sheer speed of the attack. The spears were driven into all the parts of Hidan's body as his entire body was perforated. Hidan couldn't do anything to be released as he growled.

"**YOU THINK THIS WOULD STOP ME! I'M IMMORTAL!**"

"It was obvious that was the case, even if you wouldn't die you need to move before you can cast any jutsu more or less control that blood of yoursHidan" Haku said her voice riveting from every mirror

"At your chest I place a stasis seal on your body stopping it from making any motion hence stopping your regeneration" Haku said before a tag was seen on Hidan's chest similar to the one Iruka gave her before. She continued speaking her voice echoing through the region "Only your head is able to react and even then it's not capable of anything, only speech" Immediately the Ice evaporated as Haku landed close to him. She was about to walk towards him when her eyes dilated as she fell to her knee spitting out blood as she panted wildly. Mustering up a little strength, she pulled herself up before creating an Ice sword. Before Hidan could muster any profanities his head was removed from his body as Haku quickly sealed it into a scroll. The ice spears seemingly evaporated as Haku fell to her back going into unconsciousness.

'**It's over. We've won**'

The scene showed the entire forest with parts of the area the battle took place covered in blood.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto ran forward his chakra spiking as the ground quaking with miniature craters forming at every step he took wanting to end Kakuzu once and for all…

**Play: "Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 Track 21 – Red Rose"**

Naruto dashed quickly attempted for a front flip before going for a violent axe drop to Kakuzu. Kakuzu moved back a certain distance as the kick smashed the ground creating a huge crater. A brief moment occurred as Kakuzu looked into Naruto's eyes seeing the bloodlust in them; with slowing debris dividing them. Immediately dashing forward Kakuzu went for a clothesline sending him into the ground. Naruto crashed into the ground as a crater was formed on the ground. As Kakuzu went for a punch, a kick from Naruto into his skull sent him into the air quickly moving up Naruto went for a roundhouse kick to Kakuzu's gut sending him spiraling into the ground.

'**I"LL KILL THIS KID!'**

Getting up Kakuzu grunted as the mask on his back started bulging before bursting out creating two new beings into the fray. The first was took the shape of a demonic tiger with the second taking the form of a deformed biped.

Naruto narrowed his eyes 'This would be troublesome'

Kakuzu yelled

'**JIONGU: HEISOKU!'**

Immediately a huge wave of lightning came out of the mouth of the biped with the tiger casting a jutsu exactly like the 'KATON: ZUKOKU'

Kakuzu quickly wove handsigns

**FUTON: ATSUGAI!**

The jutsu combined with the lightning and fire techniques as they all headed to Naruto whose eyes widened as the jutsu went towards him.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

A thunderous explosion occurred at the area as the scene showed an impressive light show with Yellow and blue combining to give a dome-like orange explosion.

Kakuzu looked at the area of the blast with hard scrutiny as it cleared showing a huge white cube as cracks appeared before breaking down showing Naruto panting…

'This kid is tenacious…' Kakuzu said

'I'll definitely have a huge disadvantage in long range…' Naruto thought before placing his palms on the ground

'**BANBATSU SOZO: KAGE HASHIRA!'**

Multiple white pillars emerged from the ground in the entire area of the arena as some went through nearby buildings as Naruto jumped on one moving up. Kakuzu quickly jumped on one of the pillars with his creations at his side on pillars.

Naruto looked at the creations before finally setting his gaze at Kakuzu. Kakuzu quickly moved dashing from the pillar from where he stood a faint crack appeared on the pillar he previously occupied. He punched his arm forward while at a distance from Naruto his hand extended via threads as Naruto simply jumped to another pillar with Kakuzu's hand following. He turned his gaze to his side as his eyes widened as Kakuzu used the earlier distraction to cover ground quickly punching with the other arm. Jumping back Naruto looked down to see the lightning biped spat out another wave of lightning underneath him Naruto quickly was about to make a shield to block the lightning but was caught off guard as Kakuzu's arm grabbed his feet yanking him and dragged his body across various towers cracking them in the process; before letting his feet fly away as he went to the fire tiger who shot a huge sphere of fire at Naruto who quickly made a shield; the white shield couldn't defend against all the blast so Naruto was caught in some of the flames which ate his upper cloth. Crashing to a pillar and yelling in pain, he quickly removed it tossing it aside as his body healed from the wounds he got from the fire. He stood upright on the tower his body shaking from his strength depreciating

'I don't have much chakra left.' Naruto thought 'the best move is to destroy those creations of his before I run out.'

Calming his body Naruto jumped up giving a serious look as he looked over the scene with Kakuzu and his creations far away. Each of the creations started to move forwards as great speeds towards Naruto who had his eyes shadows as soon as they landed on two pillars, Naruto opened his eyes, a glint appearing in his blue orbs as he clasped his hands

'**BANBATSU SOZO: SEIGEN!'**

Beams of light emerged from the pillars constricting around them. Kakuzu's eyes widened at the implications quickly going after them, 'SHIT!'

And with that, Naruto moved… both his palms glowing black as he went towards them and touched them on their masks before speaking silently

'**MEITON: KYUSHU TAMASHI'**

The Masks quickly disintegrated as Naruto absorbed the chakra of the creations as they vanished into the air.

Naruto was then blown back by wind as Kakuzu leapt after him punching him on his stomach face chest as they were in the air Kakuzu quickly yelled

'**FUTON: CHUSHO GUON!'**

A thunderous sound of wind tore into Naruto's body creating gashes of wounds as he crashed into the pillars breaking them repeatedly.

Almost immediately the sky darkened as thunder and lightning coalesced as rain began to pour down on the entire village.

Kakuzu scanned the area, seeing Naruto getting up Kakuzu repeatedly punched him on the gut making Naruto spit out blood as it mixed with the rain water on the ground; Kakuzu then grabbed his head as with a roar threw him through a couple of pillars which broke on impact as they collapsed on the ground heaving debris into the atmosphere. Naruto gaze was getting blurry as Kakuzu was seemingly in his front. Immediately multiple threads emerged from Kakuzu's hand stabbing into his skin as Naruto gasped in pain; blood kept leaking from the openings the threads made... As Kakuzu was about to attack again, moving in for a punch. Naruto gave a shattering roar punching Kakuzu straight in the jaw. Kakuzu's head twisted sideways as blood spat out of his lips; sweat and water spilling sideways as effect.

**Play: Two Steps from Hell- The Colonel**

It now became a full taijutsu battle…

Naruto speared Kakuzu into a pillar breaking it completely with Kakuzu sending a deep elbow deep into his spin; Naruto left him as he bent down in pain Kakuzu then kicked him on his forehead raising his body up to which Naruto responded with a punch to his chest making Kakuzu stagger back; Naruto capitalized on his opportunity by moving swiftly giving a devastating uppercut as the sound of bone cracking was heard, Kakuzu sent upwards…

Naruto quickly jumped upwards sending a vicious axe kick deep into Kakuzu's skull making him eat dirt. Quickly reacting, Kakuzu picked a fistful of mud, sending it into Naruto's eyes before quickly sweeping him of his feet making Naruto crash into the ground. Kakuzu immediately went on top of him delivering punches to his head. Naruto's head swayed sideways from each punch delivered before gathering chakra into his head, head butting Kakuzu's head viciously cracking his skull; Naruto delivered a vicious punch to his face making Kakuzu disoriented as he fell down to Naruto's side. Naruto reversed the motion as he was now on top of Kakuzu as he punched down on him relentlessly before Kakuzu quickly shifted his head sideways making Naruto punch the ground, creating a mini-crater Kakuzu then grabbed Naruto's body before used his superior body throwing him to another pillar. This time Naruto just cracked it as the back of his collided with the pillar making him see stars. Naruto staggered as he heard a whirring noise reverberate through his head. Kakuzu quickly yelled standing up he picked Naruto and started running through the pillars before weakening and dropping him down to the floor Naruto just lay on the ground his face up; panting as body tried to recuperate quickly. Kakuzu then dropped to his knees panting heavily…

'I've never been pushed this far since the Shodaime' Kakuzu heaved a couple of breaths as he helped himself up looking at the skies before looking down at Naruto. As he grabbed Naruto's head, Naruto quickly grabbed his arm and put it in a lock between his legs as Kakuzu obviously bigger than him broke out of the hold before punching Naruto straight to his sternum. Naruto gasped in air as he quickly got up separating him from Kakuzu as they looked each other down.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Kakuzu said in frustration

"Because I have a goal, I can't fall here, not now, not ever!" Naruto said as chakra spiked from his body as he suddenly appeared under Kakuzu kicking him upwards with such power that Kakuzu flew upwards into the air above the height of the pillars. Naruto growled spiking his chakra even more…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

The ground caved in, a crater forming around Naruto as he was covered by a dome black Chakra as the crater kept increasing more and more as Naruto bent down pumping chakra to his feet, then propelled.

**BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

He propelled upwards with such speeds that it broke the sound barrier shoulder tackling Kakuzu who was still in mid air taking Kakuzu upwards towards the skies. While heading there they engaged in vicious taijutsu... Punches and kicks were exchanged as they fought as they reached the skies;

Punches colliding creating shockwaves… as if in resonance with the thunderous sounds produced by the heavens…

Thunder rumbled in various places as Lightning appeared in various directions Naruto and Kakuzu fought…

It was an impressive sight…

They could feel it…

That the battle was nearing its conclusion…

As Naruto went in for a punch, Kakuzu shifted in the air as he dodged it his chakra spiking as he punched Naruto wildly before grabbing him propelling him down wards as from a far a bright light was seen falling from the heavens. Kakuzu then yelled

"**I WILL BE VICTORIOUS IN THIS BATTLE BRAT! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED HERE!**"

Naruto's eyes shadowed as his body glowed black

"**DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO MY LAST STATEMENT!**" Immediately he broke the hold turning on top of Kakuzu before gathering chakra on his two palms. Black Orbs of chakra covering his fists.

"**I WOULD NOT FALL HERE!**" Naruto screamed punching Kakuzu on his gut with a fist while holding him in place with the other

"**NOW FALLL!**" Naruto yelled punching him, with both his fists creating a magnificent shockwave that blew Naruto upwards and sent Kakuzu to the ground; before closing his eyes a darks ring of chakra manifesting on his palm appeared the sky…

Black as a color was never so bright…

'Only I get to ascend to the skies…'

**CCCCCRRRRRAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!**

Kakuzu crashed into the ground in a tremendous shockwave that blasted all the pillars surrounding him away…

Kakuzu lay on the ground almost passed out, unable to move…

Naruto then dropped the jutsu from above down towards Kakuzu…

'**DAI RASENRINGU**'

The ring dropped down on Kakuzu as he saw the black light heading towards him

'Am I to fall here, Beaten by that kid? ***chuckles*** Unbelievable'

**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

The ring collided where Kakuzu was creating a huge black explosion that shaped up to be a huge mushroom cloud as a bright lightened the entire village of Takigakure as a huge repulsive force blew apart turning everything in that vicinity to dust.

Naruto looked above the Village at the sheer destruction he created…

With his blond hair waving wildly, he looked at his palm… a sick grin forming on his face

'With this… Evolution is possible!'

The village was now given a bird's eye view as over half of it was destroyed before Naruto dropped down…

When looked from afar it seemed a comet was coming in contact with earth or to some people… a god.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Play: "Naruto Movie 4 (The Lost Tower) OST Track 9 –Dead Sea"**

Naruto dropped down on the village as he looked around and seeing Kakuzu's mangled body, he sealed it into a scroll before walking away.

As he came to the forests he looked at the remains of the battle that occurred with the other Akatsuki member. Looking around he saw Iruka pinned to the tree and looking forward he saw Haku lying beside a headless body. With a sweatdrop he thought

'I'd definitely need a stay at home medic'

Smiling a bit at both of them being unconscious he just removed the spike that hooked Iruka to the tree and threw it to the ground while catching Iruka before he fell; with the spike turning to blood. He removed the black scroll and sealed him in it and moved over towards Haku and did the same before sealing Hidan to the same scroll he sealed Kakuzu's body. Sighing he looked upwards to the skies as he thought silently

'Time to go'

'!?'

Naruto turned his head swiftly, his red hair turning with it as he swore he saw something at the edges of his eyes he could swear he saw a moving plant. Extending his senses he heard nothing before he mused

'Probably just my thoughts'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Iwagakure no Sato**

Onoki was still appalled at the move Konoha stroke Kumo with. With how they were so good at fuinjutsu it didn't escape him that they would plan an attack like that. As he thought on the matter his daughter Kurotsuchi walked in with a grin

"Oi gramps! How is old age treating you…?"

Onoki just sighed at the intrusion to his thoughts 'why can't she let me be, only comes to remind me of my old age.'

"What is it Kurotsuchi?" Onoki asked with a sigh a twitch forming on his head

"We've got a visitor wanting to see you"

"And who is it?"

"Orochimaru of the Sannin"

'Interesting'

"Let him in"

**FADE TO BLACK**

**CHAPTER END**

**Play ending theme: If **by **KANA NISHINO**

**Wow! Wow! And Wow! Done with chapter eight; and I hope you guys enjoyed it, especially the battles! Don't forget to review!**

**Gave Hidan a boil release and blood release power up because he was from freaking Boil water Country so it was just there, and the blood release… oh come on I just had to do it… remember that this story will deviate from canon a lot so no complaints that blah blah didn't happen in canon.**

**Note that FUTTON is Boil release while FUTON is wind release. Hidan used boil release.**

**SAMNAMIKAZE OUT!**


End file.
